Wet Nightmare
by Kuolema
Summary: Un fuerte grito ahogado se escuchó provenir desde la puerta del dormitorio del Doctor Watson, Sherlock asustado acude a averiguar lo sucedido, ¿Una pesadilla? Se sorprenderá con la respuesta.
1. Chapter 1

**Wet Nightmare**

**Capitulo 1**

Un fuerte grito ahogado se escuchó provenir desde la puerta del dormitorio del Doctor Watson, sus pesadillas habían vuelto de manera tormentosa después de la fingida muerte de Sherlock, y pese a que en la actualidad ya sabía que todo era una farsa, estas no habían querido desaparecer. Carraspeo afinando su garganta, se puso sus pantuflas a oscuras y se levantó.

- ¿Una pesadilla?- Cuestionó Sherlock que en esos momentos aún se mantenía despierto tocando atonales en su violín. Intercepto a John cuando este iba camino al baño, apoyando su peso sobre su hombro contra la muralla y mantuvo sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho.

- Si - Simplemente afirmó John tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz de la ampolleta.

- ¿Estás seguro?- Cuestionó nuevamente.

- Una de las peores que he tenido - Anunció tratando de recuperar el aliento, comenzando a molestarse por las preguntas, ¿Cómo si no supiera que recurrentemente tenía pesadillas? Pensó ya molesto.

- Interesante- Afirmó con una sonrisa insipiente, notando como John se enfadaría si decía algo más, dio media vuelta y se retiró.

John entró finalmente al baño y pudo ver que estaba inusualmente agitado y sudado, se lavó la cara y prosiguió a hacer uso del WC. - Maldición - Casi grito, y toda la entrevista del pasillo cobro sentido, se sonrojo un poco y rio nervioso. Mantenía una más que notoria erección.

Volvió a su cuarto sin poder ni querer recordar del todo su sueño/pesadilla, ya se sentía culpable por las reacciones de su cuerpo, pero sus sueños seguían básicamente siendo los mismos que años atrás, sonidos de guerra, gritos, tener que arrancar, bombas explotando, pero últimamente solo había una variante él ya no estaba con su ropa militar y sin mencionar que también aparecía Sherlock.

No pudo conciliar rápidamente el sueño, por lo que se quedó escuchando el en esos momentos estruendoso violín, se puso violentamente de pie iba a reclamarle, cuando abrió la puerta del cuarto Sherlock comenzó a tocar piezas de algunos famosos, siempre hacía lo mismo, por lo que supo el escandalo había terminado y ahora trataría de compensárselo con un par de clásicos, las cuales no le desagradaban, dejo la puerta entreabierta y volvió a recostarse, finalmente se quedó dormido escuchando su música.

02:23 AM - 40 minutos antes -

Sherlock no tenía ningún caso entre manos por lo que estaba sacando resultados de alguno de los experimentos guardados en el refrigerador, algo con un nivel de importancia muy bajo pero haría cualquier cosa con tal de no aburrirse. Tenía un batido de alguna parte humana en la licuadora, el que había esparcido cuidadosamente en pruebas de cultivo neutro. Estaba por poner las tapas cuando escucho su nombre, levantó su cabeza intrigado y se sentó correctamente esperando identificar de donde venía, pudo alcanzar a oír unos murmullos, venían de la alcoba de John, se levantó presuroso y subió las escaleras de tres en tres, qué tal si estaba bajo una situación de riesgo pensó, o un ataque. Iba a abrir la puerta cuando escucho algo extraño, ningún patrón en aquel sonido indicada estrés o estar bajo un conflicto de los planteados en su mente, por lo que desistió de entrar.

- Sher-lock- Se dejó oír con un notorio aire adormilado y bajo.

- ¿John habla dormido? No recuerdo que esto ocurriera con anterioridad - Inquirió pestañeando rápido, se quedó tras la puerta y escucho nuevamente, tenía curiosidad y lucho por no entrar y examinar por sí mismo la información.

- Ah... -

Suaves quejidos amortiguados por las murallas se podía identificar, cuando Sherlock volvió a escuchar su nombre abrió de par en par sus ojos, sus cejas se arquearon y una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios, exactamente como cuando resolvía un caso. Se acomodó el saco y volvió a bajar esta vez lentamente las escaleras, tomo su violín y se quedó rasgando notas en las cuerdas, tirado en su sillón mientras continuaba escuchando a lo lejos los sonidos que alcanzaban a llegar a la sala de estar, permaneció ahí hasta que un fuerte grito ahogado lo sorprendió, volvió a subir veloz pero silencioso. Vio como pesado John abrió la puerta de su alcoba, tenía indicios de malestar y agitación, sus ojos mostraban una perturbación exactamente como cuando tenía sus pesadillas, la polera estaba sudada y se pegaba a su pecho, y mantenía una clara erección de la que él aún no se percataba. Medio segundo real le tomo analizar el estado de su compañero, y pensó en que había olvidado cerrar sus muestras las que seguramente ya estarían contaminadas.

A la mañana siguiente John se levantó extraordinariamente temprano, no deseaba encontrarse de madrugada con Sherlock, después de su vergüenza en el pasillo; pero para su mala fortuna lo encontró en el sillón con el violín apoyado en su pecho y la cabeza en el respaldo inclinada hacia un lado, parecía profundamente dormido.

Tomo su chaqueta y sin hacer ruido se movió en dirección a la puerta.

- ¿A dónde vas John? - Habló sin moverse de la posición en la que estaba.

- Pensé que dormías -

- ¿En el sillón? No aquí solo medito claro está - Agrego sin entonación.

- ¿Has estado despierto toda la noche?- Dijo bostezando y estirando uno de sus brazos en señal de cansancio.

- Uno de mis experimentos fallo y tuve que repetirlo- Se sentó correctamente en el sillón dejando el violín a un costado.

- ¿Fallo? - Miro alarmado a todos lados en busca de algo quemado o destruido.

- Olvide cerrar las muestras a tiempo y se contaminaron - Dijo sin darle importancia al ver como John comenzaba a preocuparse por la integridad del departamento.

John lo miro suspicaz, porque en esa frase algo andaba muy mal, él jamás olvidaría algo como eso, Sherlock Holmes podría ignorar muchas cosas, podría elegir olvidar muchas otras pero olvidar un proceso en pleno experimento es algo que jamás sucedería.

- ¿Cómo exactamente olvidaste el último paso? Porque solo te falto cerrarlos ¿No? - Preguntó astuto.

- Me distrajo algo mucho más interesante - Acotó para darle una sonrisa socarrona y luego levantarse del asiento, seguro iría a darse una ducha.

John dejo su chaqueta de vuelta de donde la saco y entro a la cocina a preparar té y ver que quedaba para comer, preguntándose que pudo haber sido ese "algo mucho más interesante".

Sentía como le escocían los ojos, el cuerpo pesado y lánguido por no haber dormido, llego al baño lento pensando en las reacciones de John, pudo deducir fácil que de seguro estaba apenado por el encuentro en el pasillo, pero definitivamente no estaba al tanto de su comportamiento anterior, recordó aquello vívidamente y sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, mentalmente lo atribuyo al agua de su ducha en la que acababa de entrar, pese a que esta estaba muy caliente como para provocarle escalofríos a cualquiera.

Ya preparado con uno de sus clásicos trajes se encontró con John que estaba en la sala leyendo un periódico sentado en su ya casi oficial sillón con una pierna cruzada en lo alto. Lo observo analíticamente, unas ligeras ojeras muestras de una noche de sueño no pleno, cosa que no necesito deducir, pero la evidencia estaba ahí, su pelo algo desordenado indicaba que salió de la cama presuroso sin dar mucha atención a su apariencia, así mismo como su ropa desprolija, a diferencia de lo habitual, zapatos con nudos sueltos, solo indicios de su rapidez por salir, sonrió ampliamente divertido.

- ¿Qué es gracioso? – Dijo molestándose por el escudriño de Sherlock, quien no había puesto ni el más mínimo empeño en pasar desapercibido.

- Nada… ¿Desayunamos? – Dijo caminando por la sala.

El teléfono de Sherlock comenzó a sonar.

- Que ocurre – Hablo sin mayor interés John miro sus reacciones ya era más que predecible.

- ¿Donde? - Continuaba sin motivarse del todo, solo enarco una ceja.

- ¿Hace cuánto ocurrió? – dijo poniéndose de pie y tomando su abrigo.

- ¿Forense? - Pregunto ya amarrando su bufanda.

Colgó la llamada inmediatamente después de oír la respuesta y por la gran sonrisa en su rostro John supo que el forense no era Anderson, tomó su chaqueta y lo siguió presuroso.

- ¿A dónde vamos? –

No recibió respuesta, como muchas otras veces pero ya no se alarmaba se acomodó en el asiento del taxi y miro por la ventana mientras su compañero tecleaba en su celular concentrado. Creyó sentir esa mirada profunda sobre él varias veces en el trayecto, girándose a ver a Sherlock cada una de ellas, sin ver ninguna reacción en este, pensó que seguramente sería su imaginación y lo atribuyo a que estaba mucho más sensible y casi con un delirio de persecución por culpa del pequeño inconveniente nocturno.

Apenas llegaron Sherlock solo bajo la ventanilla de su lado del auto, Lestrade se acercó a trote.

- Ya se lo llevaron. - Afirmo apenado, sabiendo que Sherlock ni siquiera lo miraría.

- St Bartholomew's Hospital, por favor. - Habló fuerte con un dejo de molestia al taxista, cerrando la ventana.

- ¿No verás la escena? - Pregunta agitado aún por la carrera Lestrade.

- Envíame las fotos - Contestó mostrando al inspector su celular por la venana, el taxi partió.

Sherlock trató de mirar fijamente al frente o por la ventana, pero no podía dejar de escudriñar a John, cada detalle le revelaba algo; naturalmente, pero siempre supo donde mirar para encontrar los indicios importantes, esta vez no podía focalizarse y todo parecía ser información relevante y no quería perderse ninguno, se esforzó por no mirarlo más que cuando el mismo lo miraba, el doctor ya había sentido su invasión visual.

Dos minutos antes de que llegaran a su destino suena el tono de mensajes tres veces.

- ¿No los veras? - dice John sin grandes intenciones sabiendo que este no lo haría a menos que quisiera.

- Aburrido, esto no alcanza ni siquiera un cuatro en la escala y aquí estoy yo - Farfulla mientras se baja del taxi, caminando hacia la entrada del Barts.

- En ese caso iré por algo para comer. - Afirma John, Sherlock se le queda mirando sin decir nada, él le sostiene la mirada unos momentos hasta que se da la vuelta para dirigirse a la cafetería. Supo perfectamente que el otro lo observo por lo menos hasta que estuvo a varios metros de distancia.

- ¡Cómo! ¡Que son una tropa de niños! - Casi gritando y observando e celular.

John lo escucho claramente mientras se alejaba y una sonora risa se le escapo, estaba seguro de que Sherlock debía de haber visto las fotos que Lestrade le envió.

- Ho-Hola - Molly dudo como siempre al ver su rostro.

- Buenos días. - Contesto por cortesía, no quería hablar con nadie, estaba llegando a un inesperado estado de malestar, por como lo veía, eso no era un caso, y Yard cada vez le parecía más de juguete.

- Recién llegaron los cadáveres, ¿Los quieres ver? - Continuaba nerviosa con un café en sus manos.

- Bien. -

Se dirigieron a la sala en la morgue.

Solo tuvo que echar un vistazo para saber que era un crimen pasional, tres cadáveres, el orden de muerte fue el hombre (amante), el primero en caer con un certero corte en la garganta propinado con un objeto corto punzante con filo pero no mucho, el segundo la mujer (amante) obviamente sorprendida con el hombre a ella le dieron varias puñaladas en el tórax a la altura del corazón comprometiendo otros órganos un total de 25, pero ella se defendió golpeando a su agresora (Esposa) justo en la sien con el mismo mango del grueso cuchillo que uso para apuñalarla, esto la aturdió haciéndola perder el conocimiento, el golpe en el borde de un velador de madera al caer causo su muerte, tan básico que ni siquiera necesitaba ver los cadáveres. Pero para Yard era un asesino despiadado que quizás seguía suelto.

Mentalmente se repetía - "Aburrido" -

- ¿Y esta vez qué es? - Pregunta tratando de iniciar conversación.

Sherlock solo siguió mirando los cuerpos serio, como si pensara muy arduamente, buscando otras pistas para completar la historia, repitiéndose mentalmente "Aburrido", mas haciendo tiempo que realmente trabajando.

- Hola Molly. - Dice John entrando y quedándose en el umbral de la puerta, tranquilamente con un café a punto de ser acabado.

Ella le sonríe en respuesta.

Sherlock pierde la concentración notando unos pelos en la basta del pantalón del doctor, conclusión: "Gato", y una leve mancha de humedad en su rodilla derecha: "Se agacho a acariciarlo derramando un poco de café" Se obligo a dejar de mirar a su compañero de piso y dijo.

- Nos vamos. -

- ¿Ya está? - Comento sorprendido, no por la rapidez del caso sino de haber sacado uno de los panecillos que había comprado, justo ahí en la morgue frente a los cadáveres y haber dado una mascada. Lo guardo apenado y se limpió los dedos en su pantalón.

- Si, como dije una pérdida de tiempo venir hasta aca. - Hablo seco, mientras se retiraba de la sala seguido por John.

- ¿Tienes los resultados?

- Claro. -

- ¿Le informarás a Lestrade? Parecían preocupados con este caso. - Dijo pensando en que se vengaría negándoles los datos, por lo aburrido y molesto que se veía. - Sherlock! - Le llamo la atención.

- Mensaje enviado.- Dijo y extendió su celular hasta los ojos de John para que viera la pantalla de envió.

- ¿Quieres? - Le pasa una bolsa de papel con unos panecillos y muffins en su interior antes sacando el mordido por él.

Los toma y se queda en silencio el resto del viaje.

Permaneció silencioso y ensimismada toda la tarde, John le había hablado de algunas cosas a las que no presto atención, reaccionó de noche para responderle, pero este no estaba por ningún lado, ya se había ido a dormir, tomo su violín cambiándose a una posición más confortable y rasgando las cuerdas sin un patrón, se quedó en silencio, solo con el ruido de una cuerda tras otra. Escuchó como la televisión de la Sr. Hudson dejaba de sonar, como todo se ralentizaba en el exterior y como cada auto que pasaba por la calle parecía una estampida, Eran exactamente las 01:15 AM cuando escucho a John gemir su nombre.

Esa noche tampoco hizo el intento de dormir.

Continuara…

* * *

Mi primer fanfic de SHERLOCK espero que les guste, supongo que subiré 1 capitulo semanal.

**Se agradecen los reviews 3**

**Aclaraciones:**

• Algunos nombres los mantendré en inglés como Baker Street, St Bartholomew's Hospital (Bart's) o cualquier nombre de lugar, dado a que no veo el caso con traducirlos y también suenan raro en español.

• Pretendo mantener las personalidades de los personajes al máximo posible (como en todos mis fanfics) avísenme cuando se me estén escapando mucho.

• Si alguien quiere traducir esto estoy de acuerdo y cuenta con mi aprobación mientras me de crédito ^^ (Mi inglés aún es muy malo como para escribir un fanfic en ese idioma)

• El título es por Wet nightmare el tema de The Cramps


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Era la tercera noche que sucedía exactamente lo mismo, pero a diferencia de la primera vez John ya no despertaba ofuscado o era lo que el pensaba al menos. Esa tarde Sherlock pregunto mientras cenaban comida a domicilio.

- ¿No has tenido pesadillas? - Sin mirarlo, sin ninguna entonación, tratando de sonar no muy interesado.

- No que yo recuerde. - Contestó John haciendo sonar su garganta con una tos seca, no podía imaginarse que pasaba por la mente del detective y rogaba por que no recordará el incidente del otro día, pero no había nada más que hacer que superarlo, después de todo se dijo mentalmente - Son cosas que pasan. -

Sherlock no hizo comentario alguno después, y John quería estar lo más lejos posible de ese tema por lo que no pregunto los motivos de la pregunta.

Miró su reloj y daban las 7am en punto, había realizado la misma operación con intervalos de diez a veinte minutos durante toda la noche. Un extraño nerviosismo y ansiedad lo molestaban, tocó el violín como siempre que se sentía agobiado, pero no funcionó, trato de concentrarse en idear un nuevo experimento pero el cansancio se lo dificultaba, por lo que finalmente se quedó sentado en el sillón con el cojín de la bandera británica entre sus manos, con dos parches de nicotina en el brazo, sin hacer absolutamente nada miro al vacío y no pensó en nada; no podía, sensación curiosa que solo había experimentado una vez cuando se sobre medico con clorhidrato de cocaína, aquella vez estuvo tan exaltado que solo pudo prestar atención a sus reacciones físicas y escuchar su corazón a punto de colapsar, pero esto era distinto, no tenía el factor drogas navegando en su interior, cerró los ojos y durmió sentado, para cuando volvió a abrirlos caculo una hora y unos minutos de sueño, suficiente para vivir un día más y continuo en lo que estaba hasta ese momento, mirando compulsivamente el reloj hasta que dieron las siete. Últimamente se encontraba desperdiciando más tiempo del que podía permitirse pensó tomando su abrigo y saliendo del departamento.

Tomo un taxi, había algo que debía hacer.

- A la biblioteca -

Su racha de suerte se había esfumado y sus pensamientos comenzaban a atascarse unos con otros, la mayoría concerniente al extraño comportamiento de John, no todos cien por ciento científicos. Necesitaba información, con suma urgencia, pero información real no la que le proporcionó internet, que clasifico de - Subjetiva, irrelevante y carente de peso intelectual. - Trató de organizar la información que manejaba pero no tenía ninguna base, y sus conocimientos en las áreas permitidas de interés a ese campo o simplemente relevantes para comenzar con una teoría o suposición eran de cero. No continuó con su proceso dentro del taxi ciertamente le sería imposible entrar a su mansión mental con los ruidos del tránsito.

Recorrió ávido la sección de psicología y psiquiatría. Varios de los libros le eran familiares, y muchos otros ya los había leído.

- No es relevante…Basura… basura… basura - Repetía cada vez que tomaba un libro y lo volvía a dejar de donde lo sacó. Recopilo varios tomos de ejemplares referentes a: trastornos del sueño, personalidad alterada, bipolaridad y cuanto libro le pareció tener información útil.

Hasta que llego a la sección más irrelevante en su sistema de clasificación de importancia: "Adolescentes y sexualidad", nunca se habría imaginado buscando literatura ahí, pero todo en el nombre de la ciencia. Con el entrecejo fruncido y una clara mueca de resignación entró al pasillo correspondiente, pero a sabiendas de que cualquier cosa que pudiera encontrar allí sería menos enfermizo que "La guía del joven enamorado" y "Cómo hacer que la chica que te gusta se fije en ti" páginas a las que llego en internet mientras buscaba información referente a la llamada en sueños. El sonido de un SMS lo sobresalto. Saco el móvil del bolsillo de su abrigo.

- "¿Dónde estás? ¿Ha ocurrido algo? -John-"-

- "Necesitaba unos libros con urgencia. Nada importante -SH-"- Tipeo rápido sin dejar de ver los estantes con libros, y envió el mensaje.

Tomó todo lo referente a problemas sexuales del hombre. Leyó interesado en voz baja la cubierta de uno - Trastornos del orgasmo. - Verificó el contenido descartándolo - Este no me servirá solo es aplicable a mujeres. - Buscó un título similar enfocado al género masculino, pero no encontró nada.

Paso la siguiente hora asimilando información y clasificando cuales le servirían. Finalmente se decidió a llevarse dos el de trastornos del sueño y el de problemas sexuales del hombre.

- La Sra. Hudson nos dejó de comer. - Habló John sin despegar su vista del periódico que leía al escuchar entrar a Sherlock con paso rápido.

- Perfecto. - Anunció de igual forma sin mirarlo.

- ¿Que fue tan importante como para llevarte personalmente hasta la biblioteca? - Pregunto curioso.

- Oh no nada. - Contestó por inercia estaba desordenando papeles, buscando notas, y molestando intencionalmente a John con todo lo que estuviera cercano a donde él se encontraba sentado, logro su misión, el doctor se puso de pie y se levantó hasta el escritorio, prendió su notebook y se sentó en la silla. Para cuando él termino ese proceso Sherlock ya estaba instalado en aquella esquina con un montón de cuadernos y libros, usando su bata de descanso.

- ¿Sabes? ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? Y solo pedir el lugar.- Dijo moviendo su cabeza en negativa y mirándolo fijamente, no recibió respuesta. - Dios Sherlock ¿Estas enfermo?-

- Claro que no.-

- Luces… terrible, - Muy sorprendido de la apariencia desalineada del otro, sin apelar a su título, no necesitaba ser médico para notarlo, estaba ojeroso, más pálido de lo normal y hasta le veía más delgado.

- No he dormido bien los últimos días.- Dijo sin preocupación, John lo miró persistente - No he dormido los últimos días, pero no es nada grave. - Dijo para tranquilizarlo ya que la mirada preocupada y persistente de su compañero de piso no se esfumaba.

- Deberías comer algo. - Agregó, poniéndose de pie, era capaz de ir a cocinar el mismo.

- Luego, oh no podré pensar bien. - Lo sancionó, sin darle más vueltas al asunto.

- ¿Estamos… en un caso?- Se atrevió a preguntar.

- No. - Fue lo último que pronuncio tajante, fulminando con la mirada todas las preguntas que pudieran seguir.

John trato de todas las formas que pudo de ver de reojo o sin ser notado que libros leía Sherlock con tanto ahínco. Primero este los dejo sobre la mesita abiertos, luego se sentó en posición fetal sobre el sillón apoyando los libros en sus piernas, siempre cuidando de no mostrar los títulos, hasta que el doctor ya perdió todo interés y siguió revisando su correo, tratando de escribir algo para el blog.

Ya habían pasado dos horas sin que Sherlock despegara a vista de los libros, John había publicado una nueva entrada en su blog referente al último caso interesante que llevaron a cabo, se levantó pleno y feliz de los resultados, se estiro bostezando.

Sintió un auto detenerse frente a la puerta, por lo que se asomó por la ventana.

- Oh dios…- Pronuncio no muy convencido de lo que sus ojos veían, sin llamar la atención de quien leía.

John fijo su mirada en Sherlock a ver si reaccionaba ante las marcadas pisadas que se escuchaban subiendo por las escaleras, pero nada, seguía concentrado.

- Estimado doctor Watson- Hablo ampliamente a modo de saludo, entrando por la puerta que solo estaba junta.

- Buenas tardes Mycroft. - Saludo con una sonrisa mirándolo.

Sherlock se quedó frío y completamente aturdido de ver a Mycroft en su piso, no lo esperaba y cierto es que nunca le es bien recibido ver a su hermano.

- John como siempre un gusto verte.- Le dijo sincero - ¿Te importaría dejarme hablar con mi hermano a solas?- Continuó formal en su tono único. Sherlock pateo rápidamente los libros que había dejado en el piso bajo la mesita de centro, antes de que Mycroft le mirara.

- Oh claro no hay problema. - Decía John sin perderle de vista mientras tomaba su chaqueta. Y le hacía señas de no saber que ocurría a su compañero, encogiendo sus hombros.

- No necesitas irte John. - Recriminó el detective encrespándose en el sillón perdiendo la paciencia.

- Voy por víveres- Anuncio John sin dar importancia a lo que dijo Sherlock, mientras salía cerrando la puerta.

- ¿Qué quieres Mycroft? No estoy de humor. -

- Oh claro que sé que no estas de humor, llevas... - Hizo una pausa mientras sacaba una libreta en su saco -…Exactamente tres, no cuatro días sin dormir absolutamente nada, me podrías decir a que se deben tales niveles de ansiedad.

- Deja de espiarme. - Dice molesto.

- ¿Es una nueva droga? – Anuncia cruzando sus brazos por su espalda y caminando por la habitación.

- No, y no tengo porque platicar esto contigo-

- Porque me han informado del tipo de literatura que estas frecuentando, ¿Acaso tienes problemas de identidad? - Decía en voz alta como un monologo, después de lo ocurrido con Irene Adler, estaba particularmente preocupado con lo que pasara con su hermano en relación al campo de sus sentimientos, cualquier actitud sospechosa o anormal para ser Sherlock debía ser informada de inmediato. - También se dice que te desvelas tocando el violín y recurrentemente checando la pieza del doctor mientras este duerme, también rondando por la casa sin motivos. -

- Detente ya Mycroft. - Alzó la voz indignado.

- Estoy preocupado por tu salud no luce satisfactoria ¿Estas realizando un experimento?

- No, y ya vete- Le grita, no soportaba más.

-Entonces... oh...- Anunció sorprendido continuando leyendo de la libreta -¿Cuándo se lo dirás?-

- Mycroft no entiendo que estas tratando de decir, ni me interesa, ya vete a planear alguna guerra, pero lejos de mi. -

- ¿Te has enamorado del doctor? -

Sherlock abrió de par en par sus ojos, no daba crédito a las palabras, lo miró con una ira suscitada y dijo. - Eso ni siquiera es posible, me sorprendes… Mycroft. - Recalcó su voz al decir el nombre de su hermano.

- Oh…Ya veo. - Dos pensamientos pasaron por la cabeza de Mycroft, uno: podía ser que su hermano realmente estaba desarrollando un interés poco adecuado en el doctor considerando la selecta elección de libros en la biblioteca y las rondas nocturnas, o dos: los datos realmente no eran relevantes y todo tendría una explicación dentro de las excentricidades de Sherlock, cual fuera la respuesta no era de su particular incumbencia y ya había confirmado lo que le importaba; él no se estaba drogando nuevamente, por una parte no lucía bien, pero no estaba en mal estado ni muriendo. - Disculpa este error de datos, sancionaré este reporte. - Dijo con media sonrisa en el rostro.

- Solo deja de espiarme - Masculló entre dientes viéndolo retirarse de la habitación.

Sin saber cuánto tiempo debía permanecer fuera John recorrió el supermercado varias veces, deteniéndose a ver las mismas cosas más de una vez, tomo unos que otros víveres y fue a pagar, desgraciadamente no había fila. Pero sabía que si el auto oscuro seguía afuera… bueno era lógico, podría ir a ver televisión con la Sra. Hudson, mientras terminaba de pagar una chica llamo su atención era de una nueva tienda, lo llamaba para que comprara algún producto.

Caminó lentamente de vuelta, a lo lejos vio que el automóvil ya no estaba y apuró el paso, algo de curiosidad siempre le provocaban las visitas de Mycroft, más una tan extraña como esa. Subió las escaleras con un poco de dificultad, las bolsas hacían eco en el estrecho pasillo, con dificultad abrió la puerta que de forma extraña estaba cerrada: mientras estuvieran en la sala la puerta jamás permanecía cerrada, lo primero que vio fue a Sherlock en el piso.

Rápido dejó las bolsas en el piso, y fue a ver qué le ocurría, se asustó al verlo así, y que no le hubiera dicho nada al entrar, le toma el pulso y comprobó que respiraba, pero no reacciona, revisa su cuello a ver si tiene algún daño, pero nada, lo toma en sus brazos llamándolo por su nombre y cerciorándose de que no tenga nada en la cabeza, su temperatura también era la adecuada. Sherlock despierta suavemente y respira hondo el aroma del cuello de la chaqueta de John donde lo tenía recargado mientras chequeaba su estado; y le agradó, su higiene personal siempre era impecable y no obsesiva, no olía excesivamente a productos de aseo, solo al poco de desodorante puesto por la mañana y algo de loción, muy diferente al perturbante olor de Anderson o la dulce colonia de Sally cuando no llevaba la de Anderson o incluso el permanente olor de Lestrade a desodorante en spray, no podría haber dicho la marca de la loción, simplemente olía a John, tanto tiempo viviendo juntos y recién notaba esa peculiaridad.  
John estaba levantando su camisa para escuchar el sonido en sus pulmones cuando definitivamente reacciona.

-¿Qué haces John?- Habla calmado, solo sorprendido por la intromisión.

- ¡Oh dios! Pero que susto me diste ¡idiota!- Dice fuerte exhalando una gran cantidad de aire y normalizando su respiración. - Pensé que estabas muerto, drogado o algo-

- Eres el segundo que menciona drogas hoy. - Comentó Sherlock de mucho mejor humor recuperándose del episodio con Mycroft. -Tardaste demasiado en volver. -

- Me quede conversando con la encargada de una nueva confitería en el supermercado, muy agradable y me dio su número. - Dijo divertido sacando las cosas que había comprado de las bolsas, le lanzó a Sherlock una caja este la atrapo al instante.

- ¿Cigarros?- Interrogó mirándolo con sorna.

- ¡Solo ábrela! Es una muy buena imitación ¿No?- Dice emocionado.

Era una cajetilla de cigarros de chocolate.

- Muy buena. - Respondió abriéndola como se abriría una cajetilla normal, era idéntica a la marca de cigarrillos que le gustaban.

Los sonidos en un ambiente unido eran claramente reconocibles, especialmente para alguien atento, escuchó los pasos cansados subir la escalera, la manija de la puerta con un ligero sonido chirriante, la puerta golpeándose suave, pero no cerrándose, la cama hundirse y crujir frente al peso apoyándose con fuerza, un zapato caer pesado luego de unos momentos el otro, poco tiempo después el sonido metálico de una hebilla golpearse suavemente contra la madera, 40 segundos después la puerta se vuelve a abrir y suaves pasos bajan la escalera: pantuflas, camina hasta el baño, la puerta se cierra, se oye la tapa plástica del baño chocar contra el estanque, escucha el hilo de orina caer contra el WC: 15 segundos, luego nuevamente la tapa plástica pero ahora sonar contra la tasa seguido de la cadena. Dos pasos y la llave del lavadero, oye el agua correr y se interrumpe el chorro una vez, luego las manos frotándose con jabón y luego interrumpirse el chorro nuevamente, escuchó el desagüe cuando dejó de correr el agua. La tapa de la pasta de dental resbalarse de sus manos y rebotar en el lavadero, la fricción del cepillo contra los dientes: 30 segundos. El agua abrirse nuevamente, se interrumpe el chorro y luego escucha como escupe el agua, se repite tres veces mas, el cierre de la llave y la puerta vuelve a abrirse, el arrastre de las pantuflas hasta las escaleras para volver a subirlas.

- Buenas noches Sherlock. - Dice mientras sube sin esperar respuesta.

Se escucha el abrir de la puerta para proseguir a cerrarse definitivamente, el interruptor de la ampolleta en el techo encenderse, luego el de la lámpara de la mesita de noche, el primero vuelve a sonar apagándose, los resortes de la cama contrayéndose, silencio y 4 minutos después el sonido del papel que se produce al pasar una pagina, eso se repitió exactamente 17 veces antes de que se escuchará el clic del interruptor de la lámpara nuevamente, media hora más tarde de que se prendiera.

Silencio…

84 minutos 30 segundos luego del último ruido de resorte al moverse, comenzó.

- Mmmh –

- Ahh -

Gemidos apagados y murmullos.

Algunos días solo lo nombraba una vez, a veces más, Sherlock que permanecía con los ojos cerrados y las manos juntas sosteniendo su mentón sentado en el sofá pensativo y atento se levantó, no podía identificar los patrones de voz, pero esta vez no lo uso como escusa, quería poder escuchar mejor, se acercó a la escalera, pero no era suficiente, la subió para espiar mejor y lucho contra lo idea de abrir un poco la puerta y poder oír aún mejor. Su voz sonaba suave y erótica nublada por el balbuceo entre sueños, pensó en como sonaría si estuviera consiente, cerro con fuerza sus ojos, tratando de eliminar esos pensamientos.

- Sher-lock ahh -

Se acercó mas a la puerta sin abandonar las escaleras, su pulso era de 95 sobre 70 y no había hecho absolutamente ningún ejercicio

- Demasiado elevado.- Hablo en susurros para si extrañado.

Temperatura notoriamente elevada: su frente estaba sudada, molestias varias, incapacidad para distraer su mente y concentrarse, pérdida de sus nociones usuales y una amplia molestia en sus pantalones, conclusión: Evidentemente excitado.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por los reviews!**

Algunas aclaraciones:

• Este capítulo lo escribí con la ayuda de mi querida amiga Ardaiz, gracias por estar ahí y ayudarme a sacar este capítulo rápido. :3

• En mi perfil encontraran un link a mi Deviant my usuario es: Kuolema-Hochrot así como me gusta escribir también dibujo, no excelente pero hago el intento estaré subiendo cosas de Sherlock por si les interesa.

• ¿Alguien me puede recomendar un fanfic aceptablemente bueno de Sherlock por favor?, En el que se mantengan las personalidades de los personajes, se respete el mundo… etc ustedes entienden u.u Por favor. He revisado algunos de los que están completos acá en FF y ninguno me convence, de preferencia en español, aunque en ingles esta bien también ^^ (Este es uno de los principales motivos por los que no leo fanfics y los escribo)


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

- Todo está bien ya le he dicho. – Habla serio John sentado con sus piernas cruzadas en el sofá frente a la terapeuta. Visitarla era una cosa que hacia mensualmente.

- Y tus sueños, se han regularizado. -

- A veces tengo pesadillas, pero no es nada. – No encontrando una manera de explicarle, que después de algunas de estas despertaba excitado sin recordar del todo el sueño, quizás lo investigarán por psicópata o solo lo tildará de pervertido, como no era una información excesivamente relevante prefirió omitirla.

- Te noto cansado, ¿No han sido buenos días? –

- No particularmente, todo sigue igual- Era mentira, no sabía nada de lo que le pasaba a su cuerpo, y estaba seguro de que no era algo bueno, obvio no grabe, pero le gustaría saber de qué se trataba primero, antes de consultarlo con la doctora. Mientras divagaba en la consulta se propuso comprar una grabadora para constatar si estaba teniendo malas noches, esa misma tarde lo haría. Continuó contestando a lo que la doctora le preguntaba con evasivas sin entrar mucho en el tema, hasta que la hora terminó.

Algo era cierto, John había estado teniendo problemas de concentración, y mucho cansancio, sus pesadilla no cesaban, tampoco cambiaba el estado en el que despertaba, y tampoco el hecho que no podía recordar de que trataba el sueño, como si de una especie de amnesia temporal se tratase.

Luego de la sesión se dirigió al primer centro comercial que encontró y busco una tienda de artículos electrónicos, compro la más básica y barata de las grabadoras que encontró junto a una cinta virgen.

Cuando llegó vio a Sherlock concentrado, se veía abrumado, John hizo cálculos mentales y ya era demasiado tiempo sin un caso, sabía que normalmente no faltaría mucho tiempo para que comenzará a disparar a las paredes, pero no esta vez, quizás aguantaría bien unos días más, lucia demacrado pero no cayendo en depresión o histeria tampoco repetía obsesivamente "Aburrido", solo había estado los últimos días en el sillón sentado y meditando. Algo debía estarle ocurriendo, John pensó en si ¿Debería preocuparse?

- ¿Sherlock? ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó inseguro arrugando el entrecejo e inclinando levemente la cabeza.

- Un problema, muy difícil – Contesta apuntando con fuerza a su cabeza completando la referencia intelectual. Llevaba una camisa blanca muy desalineada, se levanta la manga del brazo izquierdo removiendo los parches viejos de nicotina. -¿De cuántos parches será? - Se dijo en voz baja.

- ¿Me pasas mi celular? – Habla a John que en esos momentos estaba en la cocina, luego regresa a la posición inicial en la que estaba, casi recostado en el respaldo, con sus manos juntas uniendo solo sus dedos índices y apoyándolos en su mentón, sus piernas estiradas y cruzadas una sobre otra.

John busco su saco, lo encontró en la mesa reviso los bolsillos y no estaba ahí, fue tras la puerta a buscar en el abrigo y tampoco estaba, miro cerca al computador sobre la mesa y estantes y nada.

- ¿Dónde está?- Dijo en su tono permisivo ya aburriéndose de buscar.

Sherlock guardó silencio mientras una mirada intrigada se formaba en su rostro

–No… lo sé- Terminó hablando contrariado.

En ese preciso instante John confirmó que algo extremadamente extraño le ocurría a su compañero, su celular ¿Perdido? Pensó en que eso ni siquiera era posible. John saco su propio celular y comenzó a llamarlo. Sonaba apagado pero cercano.

- Podrías al menos moverte – Reprendió a Sherlock viendo que este no hizo ningún esfuerzo por darle espacio y sacar el celular bajo el cojín del sillón en el que estaba sentado.

Sherlock no dijo nada, ni siquiera frente a que John lo trato intencionadamente rudo, pasándolo a llevar en varias ocasiones utilizando excesiva fuerza.

Después de observarlo a ratos concluyo que no era una preocupación mayor, no estaba nostálgico, ni se veía notoriamente perturbado, pero si era algo que lo consternaba, quizás por el hecho de no saber a la perfección ese mismo algo, se veía que no había dormido quizás en cuantos días, sus ojos comenzaban a enrojecer, marcados surcos en torno a estos y unas más que evidentes ojeras, su preocupación se enfocó en ese ámbito, no quería verlo paranoico o estar de regreso y volver a encontrarlo tirado en el piso como un cadáver.

- Voy a salir. – Informó el doctor a las 19:07hrs, quitándose el chaleco beige que llevaba y poniéndose una chaqueta marrón.

- ¿Café o cena? -

- Café - A veces deseaba un amigo normal que le preguntará a donde iba y con quien, y no solo dedujera espectacularmente todo lo que hacía.

- ¿La mujer de la confitería lógicamente?

- Si – Contestó maldiciéndose mil veces por aún no saber su nombre y poder corregir a Sherlock de una manera más humana. Sonrío mirándolo este estaba con los ojos cerrados.

- Nos vemos luego. – Fue lo último que dijo y se retiró.

Sherlock esperó que el doctor saliera y sonrió ampliamente al ver que John no recordaba el nombre de la nueva chica.

- Máximo 3 citas, sin desenlace romántico. – Afirmó asertivo. Observando por la ventana como se alejaba. Tomó el chaleco del sofá en el que John lo había dejado doblado, lo olfateo, ninguna novedad solo olía a John como la chaqueta y lo escondió.

La cita fue muy buena, mucho más de lo que pensó sería, pasaron a un café, luego recorrieron la ciudad y terminaron en un bar bebiendo, al final la dejo en un taxi y luego llamo otro para él, quedaron de juntarse nuevamente en la semana.

Regresó más tarde de lo que él y Sherlock pensaron que lo haría. Para cuando entró se sintió aliviado de no encontrar al detective instalado aún en la sala, ni tampoco en la cocina y eventualmente tampoco en el baño miro la puerta de su cuarto y estaba cerrada, se cercioró de que su abrigo siguiera tras la puerta de entrada y así fue. Daban casi las 2am.

Se apresuró en ir a la cama. Desempaco la nueva grabadora coloco la cinta y la puso cerca en el velador junto a su cama, leyó un poco para facilitarse el dormir, luego la encendió y se recostó muy cansado.

El extremadamente violento ingreso lo despertó de golpe, asustado y desorientado. Sherlock entró a la habitación del doctor con fuerza sin tocar a la puerta.

- John! esto debe terminar… necesito dormir...- John lo observo sin entender, parpadeando rápidamente, la luz de la escalera le permitía ver su silueta en la oscuridad, acostumbro sus ojos rápidamente para verle bien, Sherlock estaba en pijamas con su bata azul abierta evidentemente conmocionado y alterado sin saber bien que hacer, una actitud que John no recordaba jamás haberle visto por lo menos no de esa forma - ... y si tu continuas haciéndome esto... ¡no puedo! – Gritó frustrado para finalizar, cerró rápidamente su bata y se retiró a paso veloz.

- Él estaba… ¿Sonrojado? - Fue lo único que pudo decir John sin entender que sucedía, viendo cómo se ocultaba en su bata y se retiraba.

Con aquel susto ya todo sueño se había esfumado por lo menos hasta un buen rato más, así que agarró la grabadora sobre su velador, eran ya cercano a las 4 de la madrugada quizás algo había registrado, presiono Stop y la retrocedió hasta el inicio, escucho -click- y comenzó a adelantar de diez en diez poniendo atención hasta que los primeros ruidos comenzaron, no era una novedad para él, sonaba a quejas y reclamos apagados por el estado de sopor, algo muy natural le pareció aunque se entristeció de constatar que aún tenía problemas al dormir, se escuchaba como las sabanas y frazadas se revolvían, debía estar moviéndose brusco. Dejó la grabadora junto a su almohada y se recostó de espalda cruzando sus brazos atrás de su cabeza haciendo una almohada. Los primeros minutos solo se escuchó una repetición de lo que ya había escuchado, eso hasta el minuto 23 en el que se dejó oír un claro gemido y no precisamente de dolor. – Bueno… esto explica muchas cosas - Pensó en sus erecciones al momento de despertar. Se escuchó gemir y murmurar por los próximos 5 minutos, lo bastante avergonzado decidió que era suficiente de escucharse en ese estado.

- Solo un minuto más – Afirmó serio y comenzó a tomar la hora minucioso cuando:

-"Ahh Sher-lock" – Sonó fuerte en la grabación, John se quedó petrificado y continuó escuchando 5 minutos más tarde se vio obligado a bajar el volumen de la vergüenza media hora después escucho a Sherlock entrar alterado en su pieza, y paro la grabación. Pensó en cuanto tiempo quizás llevaba ocurriendo eso y quiso morir, enterrándose en su almohada.

- Que mierda es esto! – Hablo indignado, no dando crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar, pensando en su cuestionada heterosexualidad, ese era un tema con el que no tenía problema, pero jamás había tenido inclinaciones gay, tranquilizándose y respirando profundamente prosiguió con su cadena de pensamientos. El tema era una cosa tener inclinaciones homosexuales y otra muy distinta tenerlas por su mejor amigo y compañero de piso, que casualmente era Sherlock Holmes el hombre más asexuado y con menos interés en el tema que podría conocer. Trató de racionalizar la situación, pero no pudo, no tenía una respuesta, Sherlock le agradaba, lo quería y le simpatizaba, ¿Pero cómo para llegar a eso? Por supuesto que no, aunque tampoco quería caer en el dilema del "Pero yo no soy gay" no era que tuviera problemas con la condición, sino que su formación y los actos de toda su vida le decían algo muy diferente.

La mañana siguiente los ánimos estuvieron caldeados, John se bloqueó e hizo de cuenta que Sherlock no estaba, por su parte este otro no respondía a ningún estímulo, seguía demacrado jugando con el violín, quizás esa noche tampoco durmió.

John salió directo a un solo lugar.

-Doctora necesito hablar con usted…- Habló desde la cabina de un teléfono público –Sí, es urgente… - esperó la respuesta – Gracias, ahí estaré. – Y colgó el auricular

Le conto de la manera más delicada que pudo, más o menos de que se trataba el motivo de su consulta evitando los quienes y cuándos.

- ¿Cómo puedo detener esto? – Fue más un grito desesperado.

- John los problemas relacionados al trastorno del sueño generalmente son por conflictos que la misma persona no ha solucionado, superado, afrontado u olvidado.

- No tengo nada que afrontar, todas las otras son buenas alternativas.

- A veces las convicciones y estructuras mentales impiden ciertas verdades, los sueños son el medio de comunicación del subconsciente, estos no tienen limitaciones y muchas veces nos revelan más de una persona de lo que esta misma es capaz de decir de si.-

John se quedó en silencio completamente decepcionado, haberle contado todo y para nada, no tenía ni un acercamiento a una solución.

- Los sueños a veces nos dicen lo que consientes no podemos. – Continuaba hablando la doctora, sin considerar los argumentos de John en su discurso.

- Por favor, ni siquiera es posible! – Comenzaba a estar indignado y a sentirse ligeramente bajo ataque.

- ¿No has pensado en que estos sueños son tus verdaderos deseos?

- No hay forma de que eso sea verdad. Como dije, ni siquiera es posible. – Rebatió de inmediato.

- Eso solo lo sabrás tú cuando quieras averiguarlo... – Hizo una pausa - Espero que esto te sirviera de algo John, pero ahora tengo otra consulta y…-

-Oh muchas gracias doctora, entiendo no sé preocupe. – Prosiguió despidiéndose caminando a la puerta para irse.

Vago por la ciudad, caminando lentamente, en primer lugar quería morir, o simplemente golpear a Sherlock en la cabeza y provocarle una amnesia focalizada, tenía que reconocer que estaba nervioso y preocupado, peor que cuando sabía se avecinaba una ruptura sentimental, era el mismo sentimiento multiplicado por el infinito. Asumió que Sherlock estaba molesto por su comportamiento inadecuado, indecoroso y falto de moral por decir poco. Se sentía tan avergonzado.

Entro silencioso, tan silencioso que el hombre dentro en el departamento no lo noto, subió las escaleras derrotado y lentamente abrió la puerta, se movía como un cadáver ambulante. Sin tartamudear, sin caer en la desesperación; como buen soldado debía asumir y hacerse responsable de sus culpas, estaba dispuesto a recibir la pena capital, por lo que habló serio.

-Sherlock… yo…- Quería disculparse, todo estaba completamente oscuro Sherlock había tapiado las ventanas con cartones y se mantenía sentado a la mesa de la cocina, solo se apreciaba la luz del microscopio en su rostro, John encendió una luz.

- Tan aburrido…- Le gritó interrumpiéndolo, y mirándolo con desaprobación. –…apaga la luz y observa esto, es más interesante – No tenía intenciones de escuchar a John disculparse por algo que no consideraba necesario.

- ¿Qué… - Aclaró su garganta - ¿Qué estoy viendo? –

- La gloriosa reacción de mi versión y alternativa al anti IgB para la inmunofluorescencia directa, aplicada a un tejido de un cadáver en descomposición en ambiente controlado tropical de 72 horas. – Habló exaltado sin tomar pausa para respirar. – Te preguntarás para que sirve, yo podre identificar en menos de 5 minutos si el cuerpo al que vea padecía una enfermedad de las que no hay otros indicadores, no es preciso pero al menos tendré la información antes que el forense, funciona perfecto con el lupus.

John lo observo y estaba de la misma forma que los días anteriores, pálido, con ojeras marcadas y una prominente línea roja por el contorno de sus ojos, llevaba la camisa violeta, desalineada en una nueva categoría, ni los botones había abrochado correctamente.

La señora Hudson entra. – ¿Muchachos? ¿Qué han hecho?- Pregunta asustada al ver todo tan oscuro - ¡Sherlock que le has hecho a las ventanas! – Continua mientras saca los cartones y bolsas que las tapaban.

- Aquí hay alguien uno nuevo. –

- Que entre, Sra. Hudson ¡Ya era hora! – Dice Sherlock saltando de su asiento emocionado, busca rápido su saco, la señora Hudson lo detiene y arregla los botones mal puestos.

Entra una chica rubia bien parecida con un traje de diseñador y tacones. Anunció "Persona desaparecida" y John pudo ver como la motivación de Sherlock se hacía humo,

- Yo sé que no está perdida y necesito que la localices, en Yard son unos inútiles y no lo han logrado, pese a toda la información que les he proporcionado siguen pensando en una posible desgracia. Por ahí me contaron que tú eres bueno. – Hablaba con modos muy seductores. Pero lo que sedujo a Sherlock fue ese comentario hacia Yard y la apelación a su superioridad a esta. De alguna forma eso influyo en su ego por lo que acepto de inmediato.

- Y ¿La información? –

- Esto solo es una fracción- le extendió una carpeta -… gran parte de lo que entregue a Yard eran copias únicas. –

Ese día fue esplendido, recopilaron información, estuvieron en Yard hablaron con personas relacionadas, todo fue tal como el doctor Watson necesitaba que fuera: Normal. Observó a Sherlock trabajar como siempre hacía, ve como utiliza fingidos encantos para conseguir cosas y hacer que otros le ayuden, observa como sus modos atraen las miradas, como las personas a su alrededor le observan, John nunca había notado que ha donde fueran siempre eran el centro de atracción, bueno eso era decir mucho solo Sherlock lo era, pero no en un mal sentido, vio como las chicas cuchichean a escondidas, o como cuando pasaron por un café y la camarera le entrega una servilleta con su número, jamás había prestado atención a esos detalles, y entendió a la perfección cuando Sherlock tiempo atrás le dijo que él veía pero no observaba. Notó como el detective lo vio, doblo la servilleta para dejar de verlo y lo dejo ahí mismo simulando que nunca lo noto. John pensó en cuantas veces él le contó a Sherlock que una chica le dio su número, no pasarían de 3, y quizás como esa cuantas veces se habría repetido esa situación, pensó en cuantas personas le habrían dado su número de esa forma sin atreverse a hablar con él, recordó lo de Moriarty en el laboratorio y se indigesto, no le apeteció seguir comiendo, pero la conclusión a la que llego fue obvia, Sherlock era sin intentarlo exitoso con las mujeres.

Esa noche decide dormir por periodos controlados de una hora, para evitar cualquier problema, programó su celular para sonar cada 60 minutos y se acostó. Cada vez que debía despertar para apagar la alarma escucho ruidos en el piso inferior, Sherlock esa noche tampoco durmió.

Ese día temprano salieron a recabar los últimos datos necesarios, a las 13:30hrs debían juntarse con la mujer y entregarle los datos.

20 minutos antes llegaron al restaurante entraron tomaron asiento, era muy elegante, John nunca había estado en uno como ese.

Sherlock se levantó y fue al baño, John observó cómo dos chicas con atuendos de gala sentadas en la mesa nº16 se quedaron mirándole fijo. Para cuando regreso una de ellas llamo la atención de él quizás saludándolo, Sherlock la miro mientras ella hablaba, se quedó de pie junto a la mesa unos momentos. El doctor espero la negativa, quizás Sherlock fuera cortes y les diera una sonrisa junto a unas disculpas, pero no fue así, John se paralizó al verlo él se sentó justo frente a la chica que le hablaba, la otra mujer sostuvo su cabeza con su mano derecha, apoyo su codo sobre la mesa sosteniéndose y mirándolo embobada. Sherlock habló casi siguiéndoles el juego, parecía como si las estuviera conquistando, como le hubiera gustado a John estar más cerca, de reojo observó sin perder detalle, la chica frente a él le acariciaba una rodilla bajo la mesa con la punta de su taco, él continuaba hablando y lo último que hizo fue tomar una servilleta y anotar con una pluma que la muchacha a su costado le ofreció, escribió algo rápido, sonrió y pareció que se despedía, John estaba petrificado y su corazón desbocado.

- Vamos, ya está hecho –

John no reacciono,

- John!- Le llamo la atención. – Porque no te acercaste, el cliente pregunto por ti. –

- ¿Cliente? – Balbuceo torpe.

- Corte de cabello y cambio de color, lentes de contacto… - Continuó hablando pero John no puso atención a ni una palabra.

John no quería a esas alturas de su vida comenzar con el conflicto del "Yo no soy gay" pero burdamente lo estaba haciendo, recordó cuando lo repetía para que el mundo se enterara de que no lo era, aunque ahí fue más bien una formalidad, porque nunca lo había tomado como una alternativa y todos continuaban diciéndoles que lo eran. Pero esto, esto era algo completamente diferente… ¿Que había sido aquello en el restaurante? No pudo mentirse a sí mismo y en lo único que encontró una explicación razonable fue en celos o envidia, pero ya no sabía a quién envidiaba, si a Sherlock o a las dos chicas.

Ese día en la tarde Sherlock volvió abruptamente a su tiempo de ocio, luego de regresar y darse un baño salió ataviado nada más que con su sábana blanca, estuvo toda la tarde formando un desastre de la cocina, experimentando con químicos, John se quedó durante ese tiempo viendo televisión con la señora Hudson.

- John!- Grita por la escalera hacia abajo – John! –

- Bueno nos vemos mañana Sra. Hudson. – Se despidió John escuchando los gritos de Sherlock

- Si destruyó algo se los cobrare en la renta! – Le recordó.

- Lo sabemos. – Dijo apenado.

Subió lento, apenas entra se acerca a donde el otro estaba, lo vio solo con su sabana encima, y por algún motivo se sintió intranquilo.

- John! Esto es magnífico. - Agarra a John y se le acerca emocionado de su último descubrimiento. Una formula cacera para fabricar su propio luminol, siempre podía conseguir ese tipo de material directamente de Yard pidiéndolo o robarlo en una escena de crimen a los mismos de Yard pero tener el suyo propio le daba un nuevo estatus de egocentrismo.

- Sherlock… tu sabana… -

- A la mierda la sabana John! Pero ¿Esto? Esto es fabuloso. – Dijo esparciendo sangre que se había sacado a el mismo con una jeringa, con esta misma la lanza contra la muralla de la cocina, luego le paso un trapo tratando de limpiarla y la roció con el líquido de su reciente invención, apago la luz alta y la alumbro con una ultravioleta, efectivamente funcionaba. – Es perfecto. -

John recogió la sábana blanca que él otro perdido en su emoción olvido, lo cubrió por los hombros y no dijo nada, simplemente recogió el té que la Sra. Hudson le había permitido llevarse y había anteriormente dejado sobre la mesa, luego subió.

Sherlock continuo hablándole a John como si aún siguiera ahí, como recurrentemente hacía.

En su cuarto John se arma de valor y decide revisar la cinta nuevamente, esta vez usa auriculares y la pone fuerte para escuchar cada detalle, escondido entre los gemidos y sonidos de movimientos bruscos, escucha como el click de la luz del pasillo se prende y como unas muy ligeras pisadas suben las escaleras, no todos los escalones son reconocibles, pero si algunos, pensó en que era Sherlock subiendo justo antes de entrar, pero no fue así, lo siguiente fue un sonido extraño apagado y suave, como el de apoyarse contra algo con fuerza, luego unos pequeños golpes fuertes como de madera o algo duro contra la pared sin un patrón, solo fueron tres golpes dos casi seguidos y el otro mucho después, pasaron varios minutos antes de que Sherlock hiciera su entrada triunfal. Cuando termino de escuchar la cinta, John se quedó ensimismado.

Pensó en Sherlock subiendo la escalera silencioso, tratando de reconstruir la escena, apoyando su espalda contra la pared y esperando.

– Eso que se escuchó tres veces… es un codo, chocando contra la pared de madera... – dice sorprendido.

Entonces se atrevió a pensar, ¿Sherlock esperando fuera, escuchando y tocándose?

Se decidió a que estaba muy cansado y había sido sinceramente uno de los días más extraños, por lo que no quiso pensar más, no era muy bueno haciéndolo de todas formas.

Esa noche John volvió a programar su celular antes de dormir.

Sherlock no pudo conciliar el sueño nuevamente, cuando dieron las 1am sus ansias apenas lo dejaban respirar, para cuando dieron las 3am los malestares pasaron de nerviosismo, intranquilidad, ansias, preocupación, alternando su orden y atacando esporádicos, el único diagnostico que conocía similar a esos síntomas era: Síndrome de abstinencia. Se quedó en vela hasta el otro día.

En la mañana John trato de retomar el hilo de los pensamientos que había dejado esperando el día anterior, pero le molestaban de una forma tan mínima que no quiso hacer nada. Se vistió y bajo con un único objetivo en mente; Té.

Cuando llego a la cocina la Sra. Hudson estaba preparando café. Sherlock seguía envuelto en la sabana.

- Buenos días John, puedes decirle que ya deje esto y coma algo. – Reprendió a Sherlock que llevaba ya por lo menos 10 minutos tratando de que su cacera le devolviera los cartones y tapar las ventanas nuevamente.

- John esto es fantástico, funciona con todos los fluidos humanos, y es de fabricación cacera! – Continuaba con lo de su nuevo luminol, toda la noche se dedicó a probarlo con distintos fluidos. John lo miró, nuevamente se estaba olvidando de cubrirse, lo recorrió con la mirada

- John me prestas un poco de sangre. – Dijo tomándolo de los antebrazos sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

El doctor se sonrojo y dijo - Necesito salir- No busco su chaqueta, solo salió lo más rápido que pudo.

La señora Hudson que estaba ahí, le observo un poco consternada.

- ¿Estaba enfadado? – Le preguntó a la dama con una mueca de incertidumbre, no estaba seguro de lo sucedido se asomó por la ventana para verlo marchar.

- Oh cariño a mí no me metan en sus problemas domésticos- Anuncio llevándole un café con dos de azúcar - Por dios Sherlock ¡cúbrete! – Dijo indignada viendo al detective semidesnudo con su sabana a punto de caerse -Yo no quiero saber nada. – Fue lo último que dijo moviendo sus manos en señal de negativa y retirándose

- Esto es glorioso! ¡Estoy que ardo! Si sigo así Sra. Hudson ya no necesitaré más a los inútiles de Yard!– Grito para que lo oyera.

John caminó en dirección al supermercado, sin dejar de pensar, en que no se sonrojo como lo haría una chica frente a la mirada de quien le gusta o un mozo frente a la muchacha de sus sueños, él se sonrojo de vergüenza, al recordar sus pensamientos en ese momento lo volvió a hacer, la mirada obscena que le había dado, la forma en que recorrió su cuerpo sin que este lo notará. Dio gracias a que estaba demasiado ocupado con su satisfacción personal en su experimento que no lo vio.

Ese día había quedado de cenar con la chica de las golosinas.

Regresó pasado las 23hrs con dos o tres tragos en el cuerpo, no estaba ni cerca de estar ebrio, pero tenía la brecha de felicidad todavía encima. Sherlock continuaba vagando por la casa envuelto como oruga; procuró no mirarlo, y tampoco logró comprender que hacía, pero iba de aquí a allá sin parar, a media noche John lo vio entrar al baño con una toalla y su ropa de dormir. Ya era tarde así que John decidió ir a acostarse, cuando paso tras la puerta del baño y sintió la regadera, ni siquiera intento reprimir su imaginación, viendo a Sherlock desnudo bajo el agua, con sus risos alisados por esta misma y sus ojos cerrados, se quedó tras la puerta sintió el aroma al shampo y jabón que compartían salir por las rendijas cuando se cerró la regadera. No aguantando más subió a su cuarto.

Sherlock salió vistiendo su pijama y su bata. Había pasado mucho tiempo bajo el agua. Cuando abrió la puerta escucho claramente su nombre otra vez salir necesitado del cuarto de John, caminó pesado y se quedó en el pasillo escuchando.

John no podía sacar de su mente ese cuerpo blanquecino delgado y musculoso, le ardía en cada parte de su propio cuerpo, se dirigió desesperado a su cuarto, se despojó violentamente de su ropa lanzándola al piso a su paso, liberando rápido su excitación, nada de preámbulos o juegos lo quería ya, comenzó a tocarse necesitado utilizó su mano izquierda para masturbarse con fuerza, había estado apagando en su garganta sus gemidos, cuando recordó que Sherlock ya había escuchado sus sueños, de escucharlo ahora seguro pensaría que era otro sueño, no le haría daño a nadie que no fuera cierto. Cuando lo sintió salir de la ducha soltó con fuerza su nombre y cada jadeo lo llevaba más cerca, cuando lo sintió avanzar por el pasillo y subir lentamente la escalera no reparó en censurarse, cuando se dio cuenta de que había dejado la puerta junta, no le importó, un poco de luz se colaba por la hendidura, y cuando lo sintió apoyarse en la pared justo junto a su puerta su excitación se fue a las nubes, toco su miembro a lo largo y ancho, lo apretó con desesperación desde la base hasta la punta deteniéndose solo por momentos para sentirlo con más fuerza, no se demoró mucho más en llegar al orgasmo, viniéndose en su mano y parte de su estómago.

Sherlock escucho todo tan vívido cuando salió del baño, algo era diferente, subió lento y tratando de minimizar el sonido de los escalones crujir, la luz de las escaleras estaba encendida, cuando llegó arriba vio que la puerta no estaba cerrada, no pudo sostenerse plenamente su cuerpo de nuevo lo traicionaba, se concentró y los eróticos sonidos lo superaron, estaba tan excitado, se resignó y mirando fijamente el piso con cierto pesar introdujo su mano derecha en sus pantalones por segunda vez, en la misma situación.

John sintió a Sherlock bajar la escalera, apagar la luz y cerrar la puerta de su propia habitación, tratando de recuperar su respiración y la capacidad de usar su cerebro, mientras más lo pensaba, definitivamente algo no andaba bien con él, acababa de masturbarse de una manera increíble; no recordaba de hecho otra vez en la que su orgasmo fuera similar, y lo hizo pensando en su mejor amigo y compañero de piso, al que había observado obscenamente y pensado en él desnudo durante todo ese día, incluso mientras tenía una cita con una adorable chica, algo definitivamente no estaba bien con él se convenció al ver que aún estaba excitado.

Se durmió mientras pensaba, esa noche tuvo uno de los mejores sueños húmedos de su vida y fue también con Sherlock. En la mañana podía recordar todo y sentía culpa.

Por su cabeza pasaron las palabras de la terapeuta.

- "No has pensado en que esos sueños puedan ser tus verdaderos deseos". –

Fueran o no ciertas sus palabras aún sentía culpa.

Durante el día John no pudo sacarse de la mente lo que ha hecho, los recuerdos de sus fantasías en sueños lo aturdían y había solo una cosa que quería en esos momentos, y era el verlo con sus propios ojos, solo verlo, después se preocuparía en cómo solucionar esa situación, pero necesitaba verlo.

Observo a Sherlock durante el día errático, y notoriamente cansado, no se movió mucho, pidieron comida a domicilio y no lo vio comer. No sé preocupo de nada, ese día solo tenía una misión y debía llegar el momento exacto para ponerla en marcha. Durante la tarde escribió una entrada para el blog con el caso de la búsqueda para la mujer de clase alta. Todo lo que hizo después fue hacer la hora hasta que dieran las 00hrs.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Aclaraciones: **

- Como es muy poco lo que sabemos sobre la sexualidad de Sherlock decidí que tuviera un pensamiento similar al de Dexter Morgan de la serie Dexter respecto al sexo, quien piensa que este y lo referente a ello es innecesario para si mismo y mayoritariamente denigrante, (bueno hasta que conoce a la persona indicada) (S01x01)

- No le daré un nombre a la cita de John ya que es irrelevante

- Es posible vivir una semana o más a la perfección durmiendo nada o ratos muy cortos, lo digo por experiencia personal en el caso de que les parezca extraño que Sherlock siga moviéndose.

- Ups este capitulo me quedo un poco largo lo siento.

- Agradecimientos esta vez a mis amigas Fran y Ardaiz por apalearme hasta que saqué este capitulo. Pero no lo vuelvan a hacer! Aunque no lo crean aún soy humana y necesito dormir xD

- Muchas gracias por los reviews! Se aprecian mucho. Es la primera vez que escribo algo que tanta gente lee. Cualquier pregunta que tengan solo déjenla como review estaré revisando.

- Increíblemente todo esta saliendo mucho mas rápido de lo que pensé, ¡casi se escribe solo! Supongo que serán mínimo unos 6 caps.

Hasta el próximo capítulo… Especulen! ¿Cual será el plan del doctor?


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

La sensación de muerte lo perseguía, el cuerpo le molestaba y a ciertas horas y cada tanto le pesaba demasiado como para mover siquiera un músculo, a veces tenía hambre, pero también era demasiado esfuerzo pararse a buscar algo y después de un tiempo simplemente ya perdió toda sensibilidad y apetito, los ojos como arena hirviendo, ni la televisión quería mirar de lo mucho que le ardían, un enemigo era la luz que se colaba por la ventana, y otro mucho mas terrible la Sra. Hudson quien temprano con su aspiradora chocando contra los muebles, luego en la escalera, las bolsas de basura, y el plumero, ese sonido infernal retumbaba dentro de su cabeza. Necesitaba con urgencia una dosis de café, negro.

Esa tarde se decidió finalmente a hacerlo, llevaba esquivándolo con demasiada dificultad y a altos costos pero airoso, por toda una semana, pero esa tarde debía pensarlo y tenía 5 ideas.

Con una facilidad que no experimentaba de hacía demasiado tiempo entró a sus mapas mentales y lo disfrutó, después de la sequia mental que se autoimpuso a pasar, visualizó las posibilidades y trató de interpretar los datos que manejaba, descubrió un gran vacío, pese a que manejaba desde la frecuencia cardiaca hasta los gustos del doctor, y cada uno de los datos que se pudieran recabar a simple vista y a una no tan simple, él los tenía, pero nunca se lo había cuestionado, solo eran datos registrados sin una interpretación mas allá de la evidente, trató de darles causa referente al mas nuevo acontecimiento, pero volvía a perderse sin llegar a ningún lugar, la explicación debía estar en algún lado, tenía toda la información y no estaba produciendo nada! Se desesperó enfadándose consigo.

Descartó rápidamente dos ideas, miró fijo el piso hasta que finalmente descarto todas las ideas iniciales, John lo desconcertaba ¿Cuál era el razonamiento tras de esos sueños? Más aún verlo día a día lo desconcertaba, bien sabía que John era pésimo mintiendo u ocultando cosas que le alarmaran, pero continuaba completamente normal, exceptuando el día anterior y ese que llevaba observándolo mucho mas seguido que de costumbre y de una forma mas persistente, en un momento pensó en que toda esa situación "el caso"; como opto por llamarlo, tal vez… era algo relacionado a sentimientos… esa era la opción mas simple, y la explicación mas obvia siempre es la acertada, pero en esas circunstancias no era para nada lógico porque todo seguía fenomenalmente igual, pensó quizás en que tuviera doble personalidad, o algún trastorno sexual. Pero las descartó todas. John no iba con ninguna de esas ideas, y ahora no tenía una explicación para esa situación y el estrés de no saber lo estaba matando, ya no aguantaría leer una sola página más en internet, sentía como su IQ se atrofiaba por cada blog o foro que visitaba. Y el consenso general decía que la opción lógica y explicación al problema era "amor y deseo" Tal vez le habrían causado algo de lógica cada uno por separado.

Derrotado se hundió más en el sofá junto a la ventana, odiaba no tener la claridad de analizar esos datos, miró a John que estaba en la cocina, pudo ver cada detalle y cada uno le decía una pista en específico, pero nada relacionado al caso, podía decir donde estuvo y con quién cuando salió por la mañana con toda facilidad, y adonde podría ir durante la tarde, que ha estado haciendo, pero no encontró un indicativo para el caso, su mente se nubló y sintió el golpe del estrés. Se sentía intranquilo y patético, pero siguió con la línea de la posibilidad, en simple caso hipotético; se repetía mentalmente, de que John tuviera una inclinación subconsciente hacía él, con un solo vistazo podría haberla descifrado, como recurrentemente hacía con personas que se le acercaban, como la primera vez que notó esa ligera insistencia, rubor e interés que le prestaba Molly, o cuando notó el interés que le profirió La mujer en sus signos vitales, era información que manejaba perfectamente también del doctor Watson y nada había cambiado, su pulso siempre era superior cuando se le acercaba y su emoción e interés en él siempre habían sido altos, siempre le había prestado mucha atención, siempre estaba cerca y atento, y siempre lo observó, nada de eso era anormalmente peculiar, dentro de la última semana lo único peculiar que había dentro de todo eso, era su propio alto nivel de interés que tenía en determinar a que se debía el comportamiento de John, su curiosidad llegaba a agobiarlo y pensó en lo estúpido que había sido todos esos días y su mente se escapó reviviendo la última y penúltima noche, y cada vez se sentía más patético, patético de no poder controlarse, de perder el dominio e imperio absoluto que tenía en su imaginación y mente. Los gemidos de John estaban reviviendo en su cabeza, y recordó como no pudo evitar tocarse, como no pudo evitar dejar de escuchar, como por más y mas que trataba no quiso apartarse, hasta llegando a subir las escaleras para oír mejor…

- Patético – Resopló entre dientes en un susurro. Ahora aparte estaba desarrollando un apetito reprochable por un lado pervertido que ni siquiera sabía que tenía.

- ¿Que? Dijiste algo. – Preguntó John a lo lejos

Sherlock se levantó y miró por la ventana, nervioso y sorprendido, solo para evitar la mirada de John y ocultar su frente, que había respondido tan bien como la noche anterior, tan solo al recuerdo de lo ocurrido.

John comenzaba a preocuparse en serio por la salud de Sherlock, no recordaba haberlo visto comer de hace mucho, cuando le ofrecía él aceptaba de vez en cuando una tasa de café o té, y seguía ensimismado en el sillón, como si estuviera resolviendo el caso mas difícil, pero John ya había preguntado y no estaban en uno, tampoco había caído en su clásico estado de aburrimiento, simplemente estaba ahí sin hacer casi nada, mas que murmurar una que otra cosa, buscar información en libros e internet, de los cuales siempre tenía especial cuidado de que él no viera de que trataba, lo podía observar consternado y a veces enfadado, y cada vez mas ojeroso, pálido y hasta delgado. Esos eran los aspectos formales de sus pensamientos. Dentro de los informales cabía destacar que había solo una cosa que quería hacer, y era ver a Sherlock en circunstancias en las que John no desearía ver a ningún hombre, pero la curiosidad, la curiosidad lo estaba matando, aún ni siquiera quería darle vueltas al asunto, pero necesitaba verlo.

John observó a Sherlock revolverse en el sillón ese día en la mañana lo primero que él hizo fue tomar una ducha y se quedó con ropa de cama y su bata sobrepuesta sin amarrar. John le miraba mientras tipeaba en su computador una entrada falsa para el blog, solo estaba apretando teclas, nada coherente era una coartada para espiar al objetivo, buscó la mayor cara de póker que encontró en su interior, y con mucho esfuerzo se la dejó, porque algo definitivamente no estaba bien con él. Tuvo impulsos extraños todo el día, alrededor de las 17 horas Sherlock dormitó unos momentos en el sillón dejando su cabeza ladeada de una forma muy incomoda con su cabello cubriéndole los ojos, John no pudo apartar la vista del mechón que caía en su rostro por mas de diez minutos, quería tocarlo, ese cabello rebelde pero que siempre lucia sedoso; quería tocarlo mucho. Pensó en como lucía como un niño y le pareció tierno, ¿Cómo un hombre de casi 1.85 con cero tacto por un segundo le pareció tierno? Se recriminó el pensamiento hasta casi explotar en risas. Luego llego a su mente un ligero dolor, se preguntó porque él no tenía amigos, sabía que era escéptico y que ciertamente no le importaba mayoritariamente la humanidad, pero en el fondo era una buena persona, deberían rodearlo mucha mas gente, buenas personas, aunque a él no le gustara. A las 19 horas volvió a dormitar unos minutos más, se quedó sentado perfectamente erguido con el cuello desprotegido y expuesto hacia atrás en el respaldo, John pensó en ¿Cómo era posible ese tono de piel en un hombre adulto? Pero no lo decía por el género sino por ¿Cómo era posible? Una piel tan tersa, a la vista suave y pálida; no pudo ver imperfecciones ¿Cómo era posible? a diario o día por medio lo veía afeitándose, sintió deseos de acercarse y morderla, solo para constatar que era real, se alejó de sus pensamientos con un frustrado complejo de vampiro, se volvió a repetir que algo realmente malo estaba ocurriendo en su cerebro, mientras apoyaba su manos en sus sienes, entrecerrando los ojos.

Sherlock se siente observado pero no de forma peculiar, pudo ver a John mirándolo disimuladamente mientras hacia como que escribía, pero en algún momento realmente perdió las nociones y comenzó a quedarse dormido sosteniendo su cabeza por una de sus palmas abiertas.

- Deberías ir a acostarte. – Le habla suave John mientras lo observa de lejos, con una mirada extraña, él aún estaba un poco adormilado por lo que no supo bien a que atribuir aquella mirada, decidió asumirla como preocupación.

- Lo haré más tarde- Respondió con la voz queda, estaba evitando el dormir a toda costa, cada vez que cerraba los ojos ciertas imágenes se apoderaban de su imaginación, imágenes que nunca había visto, pero que a su cerebro no le costaba trabajo crear, veía lo que posiblemente pasaba en ese sueño el sueño de "el caso", por los gemidos y sonidos que John emitía, era un mapa bastante fácil de completar pero lo veía y eso lo perturbaba, no se permitiría dormir, no hasta caer derrotado por el cansancio bordeando el estado de coma, habían cosas que el creía plenamente dominadas y una de esas eran aquellas necesidades físicas que pensaba extinguidas desde la adolescencia. Se dijo que había límites para su propia morbosidad y ese rebasaba con creces aquel limite, podía disfrutar con los desastres naturales, podría querer que una bomba volara en mil pedazos una zona de la ciudad, podía desear asesinatos de maneas sangrientas y horribles, podría golpear, descuartizar, cortar o cocinar un cadáver, todo en nombre de la ciencia; lo que no significaba que no lo disfrutará, pero imaginarse a su compañero de piso teniendo sexo; aquella escena no era el problema siempre podía especular de la vida sexual de quienes le rodean, pero hacerlo para su goce propio, eso era algo que superaba esos limites y no se lo permitiría, no mientras aún hubiera una forma de impedirlo, así por lo menos se sentía solo un poco menos patético.

John miró su reloj y se levantó apurado, tomando su cartera y su chaqueta que descansaba sobre la mesa, ya era tarde y pronto cerrarían el minimarket, y como ya era clásico, ellos no tenían nada para comer en los estantes o el refrigerador, dejó la tetera puesta y dijo desde el umbral.

- Voy a comprar y vuelvo, ¿Necesitas algo? –

- Cigarros. –

John se hizo el que no escuchó y bajo las escaleras trotando

Para cuando volvió, la tetera estaba hirviendo, obviamente Sherlock no hizo el intento de apagarla, y gran parte del agua se había evaporado. Lo único que consiguió comprar fueron unos sándwiches y unos pastelitos. Le ofreció al detective quien tomo solo un pastel. Se sentaron en la mesa y John comenzó a planificar como haría su hazaña. No alcanzó bien a terminar de comer y se levantó, se excuso con Sherlock abogando a que estaba cansado y lo dejó solo en la mesa,

- No ocupes el agua, me voy a bañar. – Le pidió para evitar que le saliera el agua de la fregadera excesivamente caliente, John se metió al baño solo con una toalla, no tardo demasiado y salió vestido con la misma ropa, se lavó los dientes y subió a su cuarto.

Todo sería perfecto, ya tenía un plan y era demasiado simple: Paso uno; esperar a que diera la media noche. Paso dos; mientras espera a que de la hora editar la cinta y remover los espacios de tiempo en silencio y la interrupción de Sherlock. Paso 3; poner la grabación fuerte y esperar a que el detective llegue, espiar moderadamente. Paso 4; A primera hora de la mañana ir a ver a la terapeuta y buscar una solución.

A las 23:57 horas John se levanta de su cama y abre de forma estratégica la puerta de su cuarto, dejándola junta y no plenamente cerrada, lo suficiente para ver el exterior. Mira su reloj y espera a que sea medianoche en punto para presionar "PLAY" en la grabadora y que comience a reproducir, esta se demoró unos minutos en comenzar. El doctor se sorprendió de lo fuerte y reales que salían los sonidos, se avergonzó; y mucho, sentándose en el borde de la cama dejó la habitación a oscuras y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, era difícil aguantar y estuvo varias veces tentado a apagar la reproducción, se sentía enfermo, se sentía como el peor de los pervertidos y sintió ganas de llorar, pero no de pena sino mas bien de frustración y enfado, cuando estos pensamientos cruzaron su mente se levantó decidido para apagarla y anular todo lo planeado, definitivamente esas actitudes no eran de una persona normal, se asusto de todo.

Justo en ese momento escucha los pasos livianos subiendo la escalera. Ya no podía apagarlo, su mente se queda en blanco parado en medio de su cuarto a oscuras, siente ese sonido que identificó en la grabación anteriormente; el de Sherlock apoyándose suavemente contra la pared. Cierra sus ojos y escucha por un segundo su propia respiración agitada, su corazón bombeando sangre con fuerza por la emoción y se transforma en un sentimiento muy familiar, un sentimiento al fin y al cabo porque después de volver de la guerra algo que no te dicen es que aparte de los horrores, posibles traumas, heridas físicas y psicológicas que puedas presentar está la evidente perdida de sensibilidad sentimental, el mundo ordinario se transforma en algo poco estimulante, banal, y eso era algo que no sentía de hace mucho. John hasta se olvida de la grabación de fondo sus sentidos se enfocan solo en escuchar lo que ocurre fuera, sin darse cuenta y con una agilidad digna de un francotirador llega hasta la puerta sin emitir un solo ruido, mira por la hendidura y la luz es fuerte, pero por fin lo ve y lo observa silencioso, Sherlock está de pie dificultosamente y se apoya por la espalda en el muro con ambos brazos rígidos a sus costados terminando en unos puños apretados, tan apretados que sus nudillos están blancos, John lo puede ver luchar con un enemigo mental, puede sentir la densidad en el aire y sabe perfectamente que esta ejerciendo un trabajo mental inimaginable, le observa un rostro que nunca; se atreve a pensar, le ha visto antes, es algo afligido, lo ve complicado y con duda. John no puede creer haber visto esas expresiones, la emoción en su interior se incrementa. Lo ve perder mentalmente contra si mismo, con una dolorosa mueca de resignación lo sigue mientras dirige su mano derecha a su entrepierna por sobre la tela de los pantalones del pijama, tocando con demasiada cautela, el doctor puede ver la creciente y claramente dolorosa erección. Escucha como su respiración de entrecorta y puede ver esa mano torpe como nunca la había visto antes, mientras se desliza por el erguido miembro para llegar delineando surcos hasta el borde de los pantalones donde se abre paso y se introduce hasta la altura de la muñeca. El brazo restante sigue rígido y cada vez mas tenso, John observa el movimiento dentro de los pantalones, no es el apropiado, el rostro del detective se alza y queda mirando fijo el espacio entre sus ojos y el techo, su fuerte respiración rítmica, lo hipnotiza, observa cada detalle: como cierra los ojos suavemente, como su boca se entreabre y humedece los labios con su lengua, como una pequeña estela de vapor sale entre sus dientes por el fuerte contraste de temperaturas entre su cuerpo y el medio ambiente, también como su respiración se transforma rápidamente en leves jadeos apagados. Lo espía unos momentos mas hasta que logra capturar el momento preciso en el que muerde su labio inferior con mucha intensidad. Este es el momento en el que el doctor abre la puerta y avanza hasta quedar junto a Sherlock.

John ve su rostro sonrojado y sudoroso y como los labios del otro se mueven formando su nombre, pero no emiten ningún ruido, su sorpresa es demasiada, sus ojos están abiertos en expresión de cuasi pánico sus piernas flaquean y se desliza hasta quedar de rodillas en el piso, no logró reaccionar a nada.

- Sherlock lo estás haciendo mal. – Le habla en un tono amistoso y con un poco de reproche. Él otro no le ha quitado la vista de encima sin lograr decir nada aún.

John se apoya en la muralla tras Sherlock y se desliza hasta quedar de rodillas sentado en sus talones con sus piernas a los costados del otro, lo toma de los hombros y hace que se acomode entre ellas, con su mano izquierda lo afirma delicadamente del cuello y lo guía hasta que se recueste en el espacio entre su propio cuello y hombro, roza su mejilla contra el rostro de Sherlock notando la grácil similitud, su piel un poco áspera por la barba incipiente que comenzaba a crecer era igual a la piel del otro, no importaba que tan tersa se viera era la piel de un hombre, lo pensó y se dijo mentalmente –_ Lógico_-

El detective aún no reacciona bien de la impresión y el shock, John desliza sigiloso su brazo restante tomando la mano dentro de los pantalones del detective obligándola a salir de su interior, para después bajarle lentamente los pantalones evidenciando su persistente excitación marcada en su ropa interior, la respiración de Sherlock se hace mas difícil y profunda, de fondo los gemidos pregrabados se siguen escuchando.

John lo toca suave por sobre la tela de la ropa interior, Sherlock acomoda su cuerpo abriendo mas sus rodillas contra el piso y acercándose un poco mas al cuerpo del otro, mantiene sus ojos semicerrados y lo siente, lo huele, se pega al cuello del doctor, siente ese olor que ya había clasificado como el de John, lo respira profundo perdiéndose en las sutiles caricias no pudiendo evitar que todo se volviera cada vez mas físico, dejando a un lado completamente lo racional, sin poder concentrarse o pensar en nada.

Roza su rostro frotándolo contra la mejilla y mentón del doctor, levanta una mano y toca esos labios con la punta de sus dedos, los desliza por ese rostro enjuto surcando aquellas peculiares facciones, toca la curva de la nariz, sus pómulos y el entrecejo, para terminar delineando sus labios casi sin tocarlos; eran suaves. John esboza media sonrisa ante el toque, mientras con ambas manos busca el elástico de la ropa interior para bajarla de una vez hasta los muslos. John fija su mirada en la otra que intensamente lo escaneaba, pudo ver confusión y fiereza en esos ojos y le encantó, un cosquilleo recorrió su torso para morir en la base de su estomago, esa penetrante mirada sin una sola pisca de timidez, lo observaba fijamente, el doctor bajó su mano izquierda y rodeo con fuerza el miembro erguido, un gemido ahogado y el cierre forzoso de aquellos ojos fue la respuesta a esa acción, John entreabre sus labios y los posa muy sutilmente en la mejilla del otro en suaves y cortos besos, Sherlock gira su rostro hasta quedar a la altura de esos labios y duda una fracción de segundo en si hacerlo o no, por lo que John posa sus labios sobre los suyos, se quedan en esa posición sin moverse solo con ese suave contacto sintiéndose. La emoción en John era enorme, su corazón bombeaba demasiada sangre y rápidamente se mareo, perdió parciales nociones de donde estaba y simplemente cerro los ojos, no quiso hacer ningún movimiento mas que el de su mano bombeando lentamente el miembro del otro. Sherlock separa su boca unos momentos y se presiona con más fuerza, John responde calmado, mueven sus labios y profundizan el beso, Sherlock sigue el ritmo que impone el doctor, se estremece al sentir la invasión de la lengua de este en su boca, lento explorando y buscando su lengua, responde imitando los movimientos.

John dejó que el otro lo besara, y decidió concentrarse en su mano izquierda, con un movimiento repetitivo recorría de arriba abajo deteniéndose algunos momentos para presionar mas fuerte en la punta y hacer círculos con su índice y pulgar apretando un poco mas fuerte, sus manos que estaban frías lentamente se fueron calentando, apresuró solo un poco el movimiento generando un fuerte gemido que llegó directo a su boca, la vibración de esa voz grave era condenadamente excitante. Se escucho un CLICK en el interior de la habitación y la grabación dejó de funcionar.

Se separaron del beso por unos segundos para respirar de buena forma, esa mirada nublada era algo que John tampoco había visto jamás, tal vez solo una o dos veces cuando lo vio drogado, pero esta vez estaba nublada de pasión y eso era aún mas condenadamente excitante, no pudo resistirlo por mucho mas, esta vez lo hizo él, lo tomo del mentón con su mano libre y lo obligo a arquearse mas sobre si para alcanzarlo a la perfección y besarlo desesperadamente, agresivo con deseo, succionó el labio inferior con tanta intensidad dejándolo amoratado, para luego pasar sutilmente su lengua sobre este mismo y volver a chuparlo, Sherlock cerró los ojos y se concentró en aquellos sonidos los guardaría en su memoria, el sonido de la succión contra sus labios y la lengua de John empujando furiosa en su propia boca, ya no podía mas quería moverse. Pero cuando trató de cambiar de posición no dejo reteniéndolo sin dejarlo mover con un fuerte agarre y lo volvió a besar.

- John.- Exclamó Sherlock en un suspiro profundo dejando su cabeza totalmente apoyada en el hombro del doctor con su espalda curvada hacia atrás. Su respiración estaba mucho mas que perturbada, toma la mano de John con fuerza y lo guía en los movimientos, dando mas velocidad y haciéndolo concentrarse por mas tiempo en el glande obligándolo a apretar con fuerza, más de la que hubiera utilizado el doctor sin su guía, el detective se retuerce entre sus brazos ante la presión y su respiración fuerte se transforma en gemidos apagados.

- Si que te gusta eso. – Dice John en un susurro mientras pasa la lengua por su oreja y termina succionando el lóbulo, se acomoda mejor tras el cuerpo delgado y Sherlock pudo sentir como el otro comenzaba a estar realmente duro bajo sus pantalones.

Se aferró con fuerza al más alto y este a su vez se afirmo como pudo tomándose del jersey de John con fuerza, comenzando a mover instintivamente su cadera, John aceleró y profundizo los movimientos hasta lograr que Sherlock acabase en su mano con un fuerte gemido que escondió mordiendo el cuello del jersey de John.

-Eso fue asombroso. – Habló dificultoso Sherlock solo en susurros, se quedaron en silencio hasta que la respiración se normalizó lo suficiente como para sostenerse por si mismo. Sin mirarlo John se puso de pie dejándolo apoyado contra la pared, sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo, limpio la pared y su mano, sin voltear habló en un tono suave.

- Ahora ve a dormir Sherlock. – Bajó las escaleras con pasos calmados y entró al baño se lavó las manos y dejó la llave correr, mientras se perdía mirando el agua desaparecer por el desagüe, sus piernas lo traicionaron, se aferró fuerte al lavamanos con tal de no caer, su corazón se desbocó y la cabeza le dio vueltas, el estomago se le revolvió nervioso y sintió fuertes ganas de vomitar.

- ¿Qué estoy haciendo? - Su preocupación fue tal que su propia excitación desapareció, respiró agitado tratando de recuperar la compostura, pero sentía pánico.

**... Continuará**

* * *

**Aclaraciones**

- Ups me disculpo con los que siguen esta historia, me demoré en sacar este capítulo, y tal vez me demore en los próximos también, pero ya tengo todo plenamente armado, solo falta estructurarlo así que no teman por si creen que lo dejaré abandonado ;D

- Ciertamente algo que no puedo concebir entre estos dos es una declaración tipo romance de telenovela, Sherlock jamás haría una declaración de buenas a primera, y John es demasiado militar y estructurado como para siquiera llegar a pensar en romper sus esquemas, por eso necesitan una ayudita y se me hace mucho mas fácil que noten sus sentimientos a través de algo realmente físico y químico, y después desarrollar mas lo sentimental, que por cierto no creo que cambie mucho de la relación que ya llevan.

Muchas gracias por los reviews, espero sus comentarios con ansias

- Nuevamente agradecimientos a mis amigas! Y a todos los que se pasen por aqui


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, se quedó encerrado en el baño hasta que escuchó la puerta de Sherlock cerrarse, calculó un tiempo razonable para que este se durmiera, no estaba dispuesto a cometer el mismo error nuevamente, levantarse temprano y descubrir que el detective ya estaba en pie, por lo que salió del baño y bajó las escaleras muy sigilosamente, tratando de saltar los escalones que rechinaban, mientras escribía en su celular.

- "Necesito alojar en tu casa -John-" - Lo envió justo después de cerrar la puerta principal, eran las 1 AM cuando salió de Baker Street, tardó alrededor de una hora en llegar a la casa de su hermana.

Harry lo recibe con duda, lo besa y lo abraza en la entrada de su casa, indicándole que pase y se ponga cómodo.

- Entonces… ¿Qué paso? Nunca vienes, mucho menos a estas horas , por lo que debo preguntar. – Habló con incredulidad, pensando en que sería algo malo.

- Lo siento Harry, se que no vengo a verte muy seguido. -

- ¿Muy seguido? John no vienes nunca, rara vez contestas el teléfono, lo mas cerca que estamos es a través de tu blog y los estúpidos comentarios que se forman... - Se quejó un poco molesta. - ...pero no significa que no esté feliz de que estés aquí ahora. – Le da una sonrisa y agrega. - ¿Quieres una cerveza? -

- Claro.- John se debate mentalmente en si contarle a su hermana, ella podría ser la persona más indicada para ayudarle en ese tema. Pero duda.

Se sientan en una mesa redonda con asientos altos, un pack de latas de cervezas, snacks y una que otra salsa en sobre. Hablan de la vida, de lo mundano y de lo que siempre se habla cuando no vez a alguien hace mucho, el trabajo, los amigos, hasta que:

- John me vas a decir que ocurre o no. - Lo presiona para saber que ocurre porque comienza a preocuparse, cuando recibió el mensaje pensó que su hermano estaba ebrio y solo necesitaba un lugar para alojar de pasada. Pero definitivamente no era así, lo pudo ver pensativo ensimismado y con algo de pesar.

- Harry, yo creo… Que - John le cuenta educada, sutil y saltándose las partes vergonzosas de sus sueños sin dar un nombre y evitando aún con mas ahínco lo que acababa de hacer horas antes.

- Me estás diciendo que eres gay, dios que diría mamá ahora.- Habló un poco divertida aludiendo a su propia homosexualidad y molesta por enterarse de esa forma.

- Yo no soy gay Harry. – Rebate serio sin mucho interés.

- Por lo que me acabas de contar ¿Lo deseas de formas que no deberías? Entonces lo eres ja ja ja. – Reía solo para molestarlo.

John se sorprendió, jamás le habló de que lo deseará, pero de seguro lo dedujo por la índole de los sueños, y en eso no se equivocaba. - ¿Pero? Siempre hay un "pero".- Reclama esperando que quiere decir su hermano.

- No es sistemático, jamás me ha gustado un hombre, jamás he tenido ningún tipo de intención con uno mas allá de la camaradería; y bien sabes que es verdad, ni siquiera frente a las presiones y el estrés de la guerra, y considerando que varios soldados se ofrecieron en esa labor jamás siquiera lo consideré, ni se me había ocurrido ¿Por qué ahora? y mas especifico…-

- Bueno quizás debes dejar de pensar en él como un hombre, quizás esta sea la única vez que te guste un chico ¿Eso no te hace gay? ¿Oh si? A mi me gustan las mujeres, el género completo, no solo una chica en particular. - Lo interrumpió distraída.

John continuó sin prestarle atención - … pero ¿Por qué con Sherlock? La persona mas asexuada que conozco, no es como que él se me este insinuando o coqueteando o que sea una tentación latente.- Argumentó mas para si mismo que su interlocutora dejándola de una pieza ante las afirmaciones.

- ¿Sherlock? - Repitió fuerte casi gritando.

- Si – Respondió corto antes de tomar nuevamente de su cerveza.

- Tu compañero de piso, insensible, entrometido, arrogante y desagradable. - Fue lo que dijo, para sonar sorprendida, pero en el fondo siempre creyó que algo había ahí, aunque mas allá de molestar a su hermano escribiéndole en su blog _"Busquen un cuarto"_ o cualquier otro comentario para burlarse de sus conversaciones que sonaban a pareja, no se le paso por la mente que John lo sintiera, después de todo siempre había tenido novias.

- ¡Si! El mismo -

Ella se levantó de la mesa en la que estaban sentados, dejó su lata y despejó su mente. - A ver hermanito, pero tú lo quieres, es decir lo amas o ¿Solo lo deseas? -

John se demoró, realmente se estaba esforzando, pero no encontró una respuesta certera.

- Porque en el caso que sea solo la segunda puede ser un simple fetiche.-

Al escuchar esas palabras se sintió indignado, no por sus sentimientos que no estaban resueltos, sino al origen de la frase, Sherlock ¿Un simple fetiche? Mientras lo pensaba más y más le molestaba. - No sé, nunca he sido muy bueno con lo sentimental, todas la mujeres con las que he estado terminan dejándome, pero ahora no importa mucho porque...- Se quedó en silencio y un nudo terrible se acumulo en su garganta - No creo que pueda volver a vivir con él.-Porque lo he echado todo a perder, pensó.

-John...- Harry se acercó a él y lo abrazó, no pudo mantener su exterior rudo y frío frente a la imagen de su hermano tan preocupado y dolido. - No digas eso, estoy segura de que todo se arreglará.

Sherlock se fue a acostar, tal como John le dijo, suponiendo que tal vez él querría hablar en la mañana, como no notó ningún patrón de molestia, disturbio en su voz, modo de andar o comportamiento en general alterado, por lo que se quedó tranquilo con lo ocurrido e hizo caso, y por no mencionar que estaba cansado a mas no poder, buscó en su armario y de una de las gavetas bajas sacó el chaleco beige de John secuestrado con anterioridad y lo olió, esa noche durmió como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, se aferró al chaleco y prometió en la mañana devolverlo.

Apenas se despertó se levantó rápido y ya era tarde, mucho mas tarde de lo que se había levantado en años, en la cocina la Señora Hudson ya había preparado desayuno, buscó a John con la mirada y no estaba por ninguna parte, pero no se preocupó faltaba solo una hora para el medio día, podía haber ido a cualquier sitio.

Se sentó a la mesa y desayunó, la señora Hudson le hablaba de lo acontecido en el programa nocturno del día anterior de quien sabe que canal, tomo una tasa de café, pero no comió nada. Resistió la tentación de preguntarle a la Sra. Hudson sobre el paradero de John.

Sintió su teléfono móvil sonar a la lejanía, se puso de pie como un resorte y fue en su búsqueda, el ringtone no ceso en ningún momento, por lo que antes de contestar ya sabía quien llamaba.

- Dime.- Se limito a decir escuchando a Lestrade completamente agitado al otro lado de la línea.

- No. – Fue lo único que dio como respuesta y prosiguió a cortar, aprovechó de escribir un mensaje de texto simple. –"¿Dónde estás? -SH-"- y lo envió.

- ¿Era ese detective? ¿Al fin un nuevo caso?- Preguntó curiosa la Sra. Hudson.

- Sí era él, pero no necesito un caso ahora.- Respondió por inercia.

La cacera lo miró con sorpresa por lo que escuchaba, ¿No necesitaba un caso? Pero si hacía mucho que no tenia nada. Retiró las tasas y lentamente abandono la habitación viendo como Sherlock contorsionaba su rostro, quizás después de todo si estaba trabajando en un caso.

Transcurrió más del tiempo que generalmente le tomaba a John contestar, por lo que comenzó a impacientarse un poco. Caminó por el cuarto, cambiándose de sillón varias veces, hasta que no aguanto mas, volvió a tomar su celular, sin saber bien que escribir, quería ver a John, pero tampoco sabía que debía decir, ni de que hablar, ni como comportarse, no sabía que era lo que se esperaría de el, y eso lo abrumaba. Escribió un mensaje impulsivo de momento, uno que había escrito y enviado exactamente igual tantas veces -"Ven a casa si te es conveniente -SH"- Dirigido a John pero segundos mas tarde no escribió la típica continuación a esa frase.

Se levantó y fue directo a bañarse, dejo el celular cerca por si había respuesta pero nada, se duchó y vistió rápido. Observó nuevamente su celular y nada, lo miró con recelo dudó y al fin se decidió a apretar el botón verde superior izquierdo, escucho el timbre sonar hasta que se activo el buzón de vos, colgó decepcionado.

Había algo que lo incomodaba de sobremanera, y era esa persistente sensación de ansiedad, iba mas allá de sus ansias por tabaco que lo agobiaban de vez en cuando, y mucho mas allá de las ansias que presentó cuando dejo las drogas pesadas, y John no respondía.

Abrió la computadora del doctor y comenzó a escribir sin cansancio, sin despegar la vista de la pantalla y sin detenerse. Eran ya pasadas las cuatro de la tarde cuando por fin terminó y corrió a imprimirlo. Buscó su celular casi con desesperación, envió un nuevo mensaje de texto y espero sentado en su sillón, este decía: - "Es una emergencia -SH-" -

Exactamente 27 minutos y 30 segundos después un automóvil negro se detuvo frente a 221b de Baker Street, Mycroft salió del auto llevando su característico paraguas, subió lentamente y entró sin prestar atención a la Sra. Hudson. - "Es una emergencia" este ya es un nuevo nivel de dramatismo. - Afirmó reprochando el comportamiento de Sherlock. - ¿Qué es ahora? - Preguntó calmado, esperando sin demostrar demasiado interés la respuesta.

- Ya te dije es una emergencia. - Dijo mientras le extendía a Mycroft lo que había escrito, ya impreso a modo de documento.

- ¿Esto es? - Comentó tomándolo y buscando asiento sin esperar respuesta, comenzó a leer, sin expresión alguna en su rostro, como recurrentemente hacia. No cabía en su cabeza lo que estaba leyendo, era un exhaustivo estudio, al principio pensó que era clínico, pero no solo involucraba información biológica muy bien organizada por fecha estímulos, circunstancias y reacciones, sino que también un complejo estudio psicológico. Mycroft se sintió abrumado y en parte honrado por tales revelaciones, no pensó jamás en que Sherlock recurriría a él en un caso como ese, pensó que habría más personas en la lista de su hermano, personas más calificadas que él a las que pedir consejo.

- Lo que tú quieres es un consejo. - Habló con pausas y no muy seguro de lo que decía.

- Claro que no Mycroft; me sorprendes, lo que quiero son conclusiones. ¿Qué significa ese informe? – Dijo casi fastidiándose con solo mirar la cara consternada de su hermano.

- Bueno claramente este informe presenta las características de un hombre enamorado: "Preocupación constante y sin sentido" no es un estado clínico Sherlock, tampoco "La perdida de la concentración en presencia de otra persona" el contexto en el que se describe en este documentos esas son solo características de alguien enamorado.

- No entiendo tu argumento. - Rebatió

- Sherlock eres una de las personas mas astutas e inteligentes que pisa este planeta, te he visto en acción y por dios; te conozco, he visto como racionalizas todo, como has actuado otras veces cuando este tipo de situaciones se dan, jamás tuviste problemas para entender lo que sucede a tu alrededor pero ahora estas asustado porque no lo entiendes, y justo ahora eres el ser mas estúpido que pisa este planeta, te puedes definir como alguien en quien suelen predominar los sentimientos por sobre la razón; un enamorado… - Sherlock reaccionó ante aquella palabra con cierta indignación – …Y no sabes que hacer, por otro lado yo no sé si sentirme honrado o perjudicado de ser tu opción para explicártelo.- Continuó sin dejarlo rebatir nada.

- Ya cállate Mycroft, todo eso es imposible, sin sentido, y tú bien lo sabes.-

- Yo no soy al que se describe aquí.- Dijo moviendo las hojas del documento al aire.

- Pero no es por esto que te llame. -

- ¿Entonces? A prisa que en 40 minutos mi agenda ya esta irreversiblemente copada. -

- John se perdió –

- Pon una denuncia, como cualquier ser humano civilizado.- Lo espetó frío.

- No puedo hasta en sesenta horas más-

- ¿Se perdió hace medio día?-

- Salió, no sé bien a que hora, pero entre las 1AM de esta madrugada y las 8AM y no ha regresado, tampoco contesta mis mensajes ni llamadas. -

- Por qué no te contesta ¿Algún acontecimiento relevante? – Cuestiona sabiendo que debía haber un motivo.

Sherlock dudo por un momento en si contarle lo ocurrido, miró a Mycroft quien le devolvió una mirada de interrogación y prisa. Sherlock habló demasiado rápido y sin pausas.

- Anoche como las noches de la ultima semana lo escuche gritar mi nombre y jadear en sueños, lo cual a largo plazo se convirtió en algo como una adicción, provocándome erecciones cada vez que lo oía - La cara de Mycroft se torció un poco ante la afirmación - Lo que ya se volvió insoportable anteayer y ayer... -

- Lo hiciste escuchando su voz. – Respondió sin entonación.

- Sí ¿Vas a prestar atención?- Reclamó por las interrupciones - Aunque lo relevante es que ayer lo que escuche era una grabación y cuando yo estaba masturbándome fuera de su habitación él abrió la puerta.- Mycroft cerró los ojos y apretó sus sienes con ambas manos.

- Pero no desapareció en este momento si es lo que te imaginas, él se puso atrás de mi, me obligo a sentarme entre sus piernas y...-

- Momento no necesito saber todo el contenido Sherlock – Le sonrió cerrando sus ojos.

- El terminó el trabajo por si mismo y me mando a dormir, asumí que quería conversar en la mañana.-

- ¿Y desde entonces no se comunica? - Afirmó con certeza Mycroft aturdido por las declaraciones de su hermano menor - No hay nada que yo pueda hacer. Me retiro.-

Sherlock le dio una mirada destrozándolo y Mycroft se explicó. - Así como tú tienes tus dudas y has escrito este exhaustivo informe e incluso has acudido a mi, el Doctor debe tener las de él, se paciente y dale tiempo.-

- Yo no tengo dudas, sino mas bien interrogantes.- Afirmó serio, y decepcionado por la respuesta de Mycroft.

- Por el amor de dios Sherlock, busca en tu interior y solo sé lo más sincero que puedas. –Le hablo con tono de regaño. - Dale ese informe al doctor cuando lo vuelvas a ver y asegúrate de que lo lea.- Salió sin voltearse a ver, ese informe era lo mas cercano a una declaración romántica que podría hacer Sherlock, pensó mientras bajaba la escalera.

En el auto estaba Anthea esperando, abrió la puerta cuando lo vio llegar.

- Alguna novedad señor. -

- Demasiadas querida demasiadas. - Dijo tratando de parecer imparcial, sin lograrlo en su totalidad. No podía creer que su hermano alguna vez se podría enamorar, o simplemente sentir por alguien de esa forma tan intensa, y que dentro de su gran intelecto aún no se percatará correctamente de ello.

- Algo que deba archivarse. - Preguntó mirando a su jefe directamente a los ojos, por el único se humano que levantaba su rostro de su teléfono móvil para hablar.

- Todavía no es relevante, aunque dejaremos una alerta.- Mycroft continuó pensando y el simple hecho de que lo haya llamado a él, para pedir ayuda por algo tan simple ¿Realmente esperando que él lo ayudara? ¿Esperaba que utilizará implementos gubernamentales para buscar a John? Que técnicamente ni siquiera estaba desaparecido, porque aún no era de extrema preocupación solo había salido por unas cuantas horas, eso le indicaba más de sus sentimientos. Decidió darle una pequeña ayuda, sacó su celular y escribió - "Sherlock me ha pedido ayuda para buscarlo –Mycroft Holmes-" - Enviado.

John había visto cada uno de los mensajes, y su corazón casi había explotado cuando vio el remitente de esa llamada, pero tenía un gran y real problema porque no sabía que hacer, y su cerebro se resistía a generar una respuesta gratificante. Ya había reparado en todas las variantes y simplemente no tenía nada. Cuando ve el mensaje de Mycroft, sintió el primer impulso de contestarle, porque eso significaba que estaba genuinamente preocupado.

Pensó en lo sucedido y se estaba comportando como un estúpido adolescente escapando y no contestando su celular, pero como siquiera dirigirle la palabra cuando el solo hecho de pensar en él le emulaba lo malditamente sensual que había sido todo la noche anterior, como Sherlock se estaba tocando mientras escuchaba su voz, como apoyaba la cabeza contra la pared y miraba perdido al techo, quizás… pensó; era de las primeras veces que hacía algo así con su cuerpo. Por lo que había logrado entender de su compañero tras tanto tiempo de convivencia, el sexo era algo completamente innecesario en su vida, jamás le conoció una chica o cita, jamás llevó a nadie a la casa, tampoco se quedaba a alojar fuera. A la única conclusión a la que podía llegar era que por la cosmovisión que Sherlock debía tener del mundo, John sintió que realmente él no lo había hecho muchas veces antes, era algo con lo que ni siquiera estaba familiarizado más que por sus conocimientos teóricos y sentido común, pero no hablando de práctica, tampoco sabía como hacerlo debidamente. John dudó que se tratara de vergüenza proviniendo de alguien como él, sino más bien de destreza en el área, simplemente no sabía masturbarse. Pensó en lo grandioso que había sido, jamás le había hecho una paja a alguien, jamás siquiera se le había pasado por la mente tocar otro pene más que el propio de esa forma, y era tan diferente a masturbarse, aun podía sentir la carne ardiente entre sus dedos, suave al tacto.

Se vio obligado a volver al baño y encerrarse.

No importaba lo que Mycroft le hubiera dicho porque la hora continuaba avanzando y no tenía ninguna señal de John, ya eran las 18:53PM y nada. Se había llevado caminando por la sala, sentándose y parándose sin lograr eliminar sus ansias, como le hubiera gustado tener una caja de cigarrillos, una caja completa y haberlos fumado todos, se había puesto dos parches de nicotina sin lograr calmarse. Ese día fue una agonía, John no volvió a la casa y tampoco se digno a contestar sus mensajes, pero su celular estaba encendido. Exactamente a las 20:00 Horas no resistió más, tomó su abrigo y salió en la búsqueda de uno de sus indigentes, cuando al fin se encontró con uno le dio 50 libras y un papel escrito rápido que decía:

- Encontrar y espiar a John Watson.- Antes de irse le mostró el celular entre sus dedos y dijo

- La información es extremadamente urgente.- Con eso quedó claro que la información debían enviársela al celular. Se devolvió a Baker Street.

Una hora más tarde le llegó un mensaje de texto que solo decía - "Picadilly" – Y contenía dos fotografías del doctor, la primera de lejos, se podía apreciar que iba caminando con una señorita. La segunda era un zoom no totalmente nítida por ser tomada con un celular, pero mucho más cercana. Sherlock apenas la vio supo que esa debía ser la hermana, facciones y tono de color de pelo similares. Se relajó por un momento. Y salió nuevamente esta vez camino a Picadilly Street, esperaba con interés una nueva dirección porque sería muy difícil encontrarle si estaban en ese distrito, con tantos lugares de recreación disponibles. Toma un taxi. El tráfico fue bueno por lo que tardo solo media hora en llegar. Se baja unas calles antes para evitar un posible taco, camina presuroso pasando entre las personas que pasean a esas horas en busca de un pub u otro antro de diversión nocturna, en su mayoría jóvenes. Cruza las calles rápido sin esperar los semáforos esquivando los autos que vinieran demasiado rápido, para su satisfacción recibe otro mensaje, saca su celular y lo ve compartiendo su atención entre la pantalla y el mundo, dice -"The Tom Cribb" 36 Panton St London sw1y 4ea - Con una imagen, una mujer acercándose a John a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Se quedó parado a mitad de la calle paralizado, un taxi no logra frenar completamente y lo empuja. Rueda unos metros por el piso.

Sherlock no reacciona mas que para ver nuevamente su celular y escribir - "Me atropellaron búscame -SH-"- Lo envía y cae desmayado.

**Continuará…**

**.  
**

* * *

**ACLARACIONES**

- Gracias por los reviews, si tienen cuenta déjenlos a través de ella así les puedo responder ^^

- Amo a Mycroft. En todas sus versiones. Aunque tengo cierta preferencia por el de Stephen Fry (el de las películas de Guy Ritchie)

- No me odien así que les spoilereo que a Sherlock no le pasa nada, el taxi solo lo empujo un poco por bobo xD cuando escribí la última escena de verdad que no podía parar de reír de solo imaginármelo.

- htt p:/ /fav. me/d4wa64o Si remueven los espacios de ese link podrán ver la única imagen que he hecho de Johnlock hasta el momento.

- Las direcciones que doy en este capitulo, y en el siguiente son reales, me tomo mucho tiempo armar mi plano mental de Londres xD así que siéntanse libres de buscar las direcciones, los tiempos de viaje también los tuve que calcular ;/


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Para cuando se despertó estaba tendido boca arriba en un lugar demasiado luminoso, por lo que supo de inmediato en qué lugar estaba, era una camilla de hospital, recordó los últimos sucesos en su memoria y se decidió a constatar lesiones, se incorporó quedando sentado en el borde de la camilla con las piernas colgando, llevaba solo esa ridícula bata blanca para los enfermos, la cual le quedaba muy holgada y notoriamente corta, tenía un catéter puesto en su brazo derecho, la aguja escocía un poco, siguió la sonda buscando de que se trataba y solo era suero, en general no sentía grandes molestias, su cabeza parecía bien y sin daños visibles, sus brazos estaban perfectos y a simple vista sus piernas también, se dispuso a pararse y recién pudo notar una leve molestia en su pierna izquierda que fue incrementando mientras más peso apoyaba en ella.

Una enfermera entra a la habitación, era una mujer simple de mediana edad regordeta, lo obliga a volver a la cama, poco después aparece un doctor demasiado joven, recordó donde lo habían atropellado y viendo al estudiante quizás ya en su último año haciendo residencia, supo dónde estaba con exactitud: University college hospital Euston Road, el médico le explicó que al parecer a parte del golpe estaba famélico y deshidratado motivos por los cuales se desmayó y aún lo mantenían en observación, ya le habían hecho todos los exámenes correspondientes, descartando cualquier falla interna, le hablaba de lo afortunado que era y trató de preguntar los motivos de su falta de alimentación.

- Yo necesitaba pensar.- Respondió sin ganas de contestar nada más en un tono más grave del usual, pero algo era cierto, había tenido mucha suerte dado a que lo habían atropellado y solo quedó con unos moretones y raspaduras menores, nada serio.

Preguntó la hora preocupado.

-Son las 00:15- Le respondió la enfermera que acomodaba el suero, Sherlock exigió tener su celular y sus pertenencias de vuelta. Estaba tratando de razonar con la ya a esas alturas estúpida enfermera que solo quería que se recostara cuando Lestrade aparece a la puerta con su rostro preocupado a muerte y una bolsa con sus cosas.

- Al principio pensé que era una broma y juro que me reí.- Comenzó hablando nervioso. - Pero después de comprobar en las salas de urgencia casi me infarte del susto al saber que realmente te atropellaron... de haber sabido antes que no tenías nada grave.- Comentó perturbado.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? - Dijo sin demasiada preocupación, después de todo él había querido comunicarse con Mycroft, pero terminó enviando el mensaje a Lestrade.

- No me habían dejado verte, tampoco hablaban de tu estado, solo me pasaron tus cosas, así que le envié un mensaje a John desde tu móvil, quizás él también esté a punto de infartarse.- Anunció con una sonrisa apagada.

- ¿Hace cuánto? - Sherlock tomo su celular y lo comprobó "Atropellaron a Sherlock está en el hospital Euston Road -Lestrade-" era lo que decía, vio la hora de envió y había sido a las 23:30hrs, y de alguna forma se sintió mal, pensó que John ya debería estar ahí, y se sorprendió de su propio hilo de pensamientos, pero como no estaba ahí, y lo más probable era que tampoco aparecería por lo que decidió que se encontraba bien como para regresar a casa. Obligó a Lestrade a que buscara como fuera y le dieran de alta, lo único con lo que quedó fue una lesión en la pierna izquierda, por lo que lo dejaron vendado e inmovilizado y le entregaron una muleta, se vistió veloz y Lestrade lo ayudo a salir del hospital.

- ¿No esperaras a que llegue John?- Habló cuando ya estaban afuera y Sherlock buscaba un taxi.

- No creo que venga. Nos vemos - Afirmó serio subiéndose al taxi, y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, sin decir nada más.

A lo lejos John vio lo que ocurrió, estaba feliz de ver que estaba bien, dios estaba muy feliz de verlo caminar, había visto el mensaje demasiado tarde y le tomo unos 15 minutos corriendo para llegar al hospital, estaba sin aire pero verlo le devolvió el alma al cuerpo, se sintió dolido de que acudiera por ayuda con Lestrade antes que a él, eso ¿Significaría algo? Esperó a que el taxi se fuera y cruzó la calle apurado para alcanzar al inspector y platicar con él,

- ¡John! Sherlock dijo que no vendrías, acaba de marcharse.- Habló sorprendido de verlo tan calmado.

- Si lo vi, venia caminando cuando lo pude ver a lo lejos.- Mintió.

Lestrade le contó lo de estar famélico y deshidratado, que lo atropellaron mientras cruzaba una calle que quedaba exactamente a 2 cuadras de donde él mismo se encontraba de fiesta con su hermana y las amigas de ella.

- Discúlpame John pero yo estaba de turno, y debo volver.-

- Oh no claro, Greg muchas gracias por acudir de inmediato.- Le dio la mano y giro sobre sus talones caminando erguido calle arriba.

Cuando el taxi de Sherlock llego a Baker Street ya daban las 1 de la madrugada, entró a la casa torpe, jamás vio en subir las escaleras una labor tan complicada y el angosto pasillo no le facilitaba el trabajo, pudo notar que la Sra. Hudson dormía, y en el último peldaño aún estaba el documento que escribió esa tarde lo había dejado ahí para John en caso de que él llegará lo viera sin perturbaciones, dado a que la idea de Mycroft de mostrárselo no era mala, quizás en su simplicidad él podía interpretarlo mejor, sacó un papel y le puso una nota encima. Para cuando logró llegar a la habitación se quitó el abrigo, el saco y la bufanda, se sentó en el sillón grande apoyando su pierna sobre la mesita de centro arriba de varios papeles y documentos. Se quedó en la sala a revisar su celular, tenía 5 mensajes sin leer, dos correspondían a fotos de su informante, los abrió aún curioso, una era a una fotografía de muy mala calidad y muy oscura pero la escena estaba clara era John nervioso frente a una chica que trataba de besarlo, ese mensaje le había llegado 2 minutos después de su accidente, el siguiente mensaje también solo era una foto, esta vez de esa misma chica besándose con la hermana de John. El tercer mensaje era de Lestrade; no lo abrió, el cuarto era de John y solo decía "Voy de inmediato -John-"- recibido a las 00:17 y el último le había llegado mientras iba en el taxi hacía unos 30 minutos, era una foto de John fuera al hospital hablando con Lestrade.

Su dolor de cabeza era soportable, pero estaba exhausto y la serie de acontecimientos a su juicio estúpidos lo traían al borde de la desesperación, no podía creer aun lo que había pasado, hasta lo habían atropellado por un estúpido supuesto. No le agradaba lo que Mycroft llamaba erróneamente "estar enamorado", era una situación completamente desagradable, le molestaba la ansiedad, le molestaba todo. No podía volver a permitirse un momento de debilidad como ese nuevamente por lo que en su interior se repitió que nunca más permitiría algo así pasará por su mente, nublará su juicio y perturbara sus acciones.

Se recostó en el respaldo del sillón y permaneció en silencio con los ojos cerrados hasta que se durmió.

John camino por las calles aledañas, respondió una llamada de su hermana preocupada al verlo salir espantado.

- No te preocupes Harry, yo estoy bien, y al parecer el también. -

- ¿Lo viste? ¿Hablaste con él ya?- Gritaba al otro lado, por sobre el bullicio de la música, risas y conversaciones del local.

- No. -

- ¡Y que mierda estas esperando! Bueno mañana hablamos. - Y colgó, dejando a John con la palabra.

Pero no tenía una excusa para eso porque ¿Qué clase de conversación iban a tener? No podía simplemente plantarse delante de Sherlock y disculparse diciendo "Lo siento mucho yo no quise hacer lo que hice, no se volverá a repetir" porque conociendo la pregunta posterior que Sherlock le haría "¿Por qué?" No sabía que decir, ni hacer y realmente no tenía una explicación a eso. Todo sería mucho más simple con una persona normal a las que solo le basten las disculpas baratas y un compromiso simple de no repetición, pero sabía que Sherlock querría llegar hasta el final del asunto, y lo peor es que sabía que él podría encontrarlo, y eso le asustaba. Finalmente la preocupación pudo más que cualquier altercado en su interior y detuvo un taxi directo a Baker Street. Se bajó en la esquina y caminó para pasar desapercibido, pudo ver la luz de la sala encendida y su estómago se retorció, recurrió a su valentía de soldado nuevamente, sacó sus llaves y abrió la puerta principal silencioso, Sherlock de seguro estaba en la sala, encontró en el último escalón antes de entrar la carpeta, con una nota con letra rápida del puño del detective que simplemente decía - "John" - Se sentó en un peldaño apoyando su espalda en el muro, lo leyó y estudió meticulosamente. Media hora más tarde entró a la habitación, Sherlock seguía en la misma posición en la que quedo al llegar del hospital.

- ¿Estás bien? Lestrade me informó - Dijo sincero como siempre.

- Mi cabeza quiere explotar y me cuesta respirar-

John se acerca y le toma el pulso, exactamente el mismo mencionado en el informe, si algo se podía decir de Sherlock Holmes es que era exhaustivamente preciso en cualquiera de las áreas que generaban su interés, buscó una linterna pequeña entre sus cosas, le revisó las pupilas y luego la temperatura: levemente elevada, tal cual se mencionaba en el documento.

- No puedo controlar esto John.- Habla bajo y sin energía, casi derrotado.

Esa sencilla afirmación hizo que se estremeciera, tenía al analítico y perfectamente estoico de Sherlock Holmes reconociéndole ¿Qué no podía controlar sus emociones y sentidos cerca de él? era ciertamente algo sorprendente. Y no solo reconociéndolo porque pudo comprobarlo, pero lo único que pudo decir fue:

- Sherlock la verdad es que no sé lo que siento y no creo ser gay.- Dijo pensativo más para sí mismo. - Lo siento mucho - Terminó la frase con un leve dolor.

- Yo no tengo interés en nadie más que en mi trabajo, te lo dije cuando nos conocimos.- Sherlock refutó, seguía apoyado en el sillón con los ojos cerrados.

- Lo sé - Puso su mano entre el hombro y el cuello de su compañero y le dio un ligero apretón para reconfortarle. Era la opción correcta, dejar pasar toda esa extraña situación hasta que esta sola se normalizara, y por el comentario de Sherlock seguramente ambos se esforzarían al máximo en ello. Un suave gemido ronco, apagado por sus labios cerrados resonó en el dormitorio, Sherlock abrió fuertemente sus ojos, no pudo comprender aquello pero esas manos a las que no podía perder de vista, eran de electricidad ante su cuerpo, se estremeció ante el simple toque y ahora era él el que quería escapar y meditar, se levantó y no le dio importancia a la molestia en su pierna.

John lo miró con una expresión que jamás le había visto antes, parecía feroz, pero no agresivo vio como humedeció sus labios, pero no era el reflejo de cuando estaba nervioso, lento y con pasos inseguros de acercó sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, sin cortar el contacto. Sherlock se quedó inmóvil y vio como John se acercó demasiado sintiendo su respiración en su mentón, pudo verlo estirar su mano derecha y rodear con ella su cuello en un toque suave sin perder en ningún momento de vista aquellos ojos, jalando ligeramente de él y poniéndose en puntillas, rosando muy suave sus labios a los de Sherlock, con demasiado temor y sin perder de vista sus reacciones porque ante la más mínima negativa o rechazo habría sido capaz de salir corriendo avergonzado hasta la muerte, pero no hubo nada de eso. Como si hubiera sido la primera vez que lo hacía, suave y lento apretó sus labios casi sin movimiento, Sherlock respondió con la misma suavidad manteniendo sus brazos colgando a sus costados. John vio como el detective cerraba sus ojos y respondía, deslizó su mano hasta su nuca aferrándose a su cabello, acariciándolo y obligándolo a acercarse más, profundizó el beso uniéndose, encontrando la posición perfecta y obligándolo sin mucho esfuerzo a separar sus labios, en ese momento John también cerró sus ojos, el detective puso en práctica todo lo aprendido el día anterior todavía torpe, se inclinó para alcanzar mejor aquellos labios e introdujo su lengua y era una sensación única, pudo sentir ligeramente el sabor del whisky que John había tomado en el bar horas antes y el estremecimiento del otro al sentirlo actuar, quiso separarse y ver otro ángulo a esa situación pero John lo atrajo con más fuerza y lo devoró con más intensidad, sus respiraciones se hacían entrecortadas y Sherlock se aferró con ambas manos a los hombros del doctor mordiendo su labio inferior y succionándolo como había aprendido, pero muy suavemente, John tembló y se estremeció fuerte ante el contacto, recupero sus fuerzas esta vez fue el quien atacó, volvió a invadirlo pero en un beso profundo, sonoro y agresivo.

John supo de inmediato que Sherlock estaba haciendo exactamente lo que le mostro el día anterior, y la emoción de saber que quizás esa había sido una de las únicas veces en que alguien lo besaba de esa forma, si es que no la primera, el saber que fue él quien le enseño a hacer todo lo que trataba de poner en práctica lo conmovía y lo excitaba, porque ¿Cómo un hombre en sus treinta y algo no sabía besar? He inmediatamente pensó en su blog, en theimprobableone* el usuario que adora a Sherlock y que siempre ha estado en contra de John, de seguro moriría si se enterara de que él, el común, ordinario y demasiado simple John Watson; como lo había llamado o insultado; John no había querido siquiera preocuparse de si lo estaban insultando o no, porque era alguien anónimo en un medio tan etéreo como es el internet, aunque si había leído cada uno y visto como Harry siempre salía en su defensa, pero ahora pensó en que diría esa persona si el ventilara esa información, que le enseñaba ahora al increíble y extraordinario Sherlock Holmes; en sus propias palabras, a besar. Su mente se nublo por completo en éxtasis y paso en su totalidad el brazo tras el cuello del más alto mientras que con el otro se abrazó a su espalda, apretando su cuerpo a él y atrayéndolo más a sí. El detective dejó escapar un suspiro profundo, giro su rostro para calzar mejor sus bocas y lentamente volvió a introducir su lengua en John quien la succionó sorprendiéndolo y haciéndolo gemir por lo bajo, John rápidamente revivió su confianza y prosiguió a mimar los labios del detective, mordiéndolos y besándolos intercaladamente para concentrarse al final en succionar fuerte el inferior tirándolo, un fuerte gemido lo interrumpió en su labor dejándolo atónito, agitado y observando fijamente la figura que se estremecía en sus brazos.

Sherlock pudo ver nuevamente esa mirada, tan distinta a la habitual los ojos de John le mostraban un único sentimiento que no pudo negarse, y era lujuria, su rostro generalmente pacifico, cansado y muchas veces comprensivo demostraba en toda su extensión el sentimiento de su mirada. John miró fijamente sus ojos y su rostro pálido, sus mejillas acaloradas y el cabello oscuro alborotado, como un cazador frente a su presa, devorándolo. No alcanzó a recuperar el aliento cuando sintió como lo empujaba de vuelta al sillón del que acababa de levantarse y de un solo movimiento agresivo abrió su camisa, los botones cayeron esparciéndose por la alfombra, John lo miraba con deseo y necesidad, apoyo sus piernas a los costados de Sherlock poniéndose sobre él, sin previo aviso se movió rápido y beso la piel demasiado blanca de su cuello, volviendo a aferrarse con una mano de su cabello acariciándolo suave y a veces jalándolo un poco, subiendo desde la manzana en pequeños besos y lamidas hasta su mentón liberando suaves espasmos en el detective, hasta alcanzar nuevamente sus labios.

-Sherlock.- Lo llamó en un susurro acalorado sin dejar de perderse en su mirada sintiendo su fuerte respiración prosiguió a besarlo con pasión. - Sherlock.- Volvió a susurrar esta vez en su oído, mientras trazaba un camino de besos abriéndose paso y siguiendo la línea de la yugular hasta su pecho, su mano izquierda se empeñaba en aprisionar aquel cabello oscuro y masajear esos risos rebeldes, el detective perdía el poco control que le quedaba, se afirmó de los brazos de John apretándolo de acorde a la intensidad de sus sensaciones, el doctor beso su clavícula derecha y lamio el hueso sobresaliente en su extensión para terminar mordiendo su hombro, continuó mordisqueando la piel suavemente hasta su pecho y continuó por el borde del musculo pectoral hasta perderlo en el esternón, se abrió paso hasta llegar al pezón izquierdo, lo succiono suave primero, provocándole un fuerte gemido a su víctima, sus jadeos ya no se detenían, esa voz profunda estaba embriagando a John quien ya caía en los estragos de su propia lujuria, ver a Sherlock sin saber bien que hacer lo emocionaba, aunque también podía percibirlo recopilar toda la información que el mismo le proporcionaba, recordó los apelativos que Moriarty les había dado a los hermanos Holmes "El hombre de Hielo y El Virgen": y bajo esas circunstancias le pareció muy real la posibilidad de que Sherlock lo fuera, el reaccionaba bien ante todos los estímulos que John conocía, pero su mirada reflejaba que no sabía qué hacer. Esa mirada de desconcierto, nublada por la excitación lo tenía al borde de su autocontrol.

- Joh...- Se cortaron sus palabras al sentir como el otro movía su lengua sobre su pezón formando círculos. –John… ya no puedo. – Farfulló jadeante apretando su cadera contra la del doctor, haciéndole sentir lo duro que estaba. Sherlock tiró el chaleco que John llevaba puesto por sobre su cabeza no sacándoselo completamente, dejando sus brazos atrapados y solo su boca libre para proceder a besarlo mientras desabrochaba paciente cada uno de los botones de su camisa.

Eso había sido magnífico, John se dejó hacer mientras las manos de Sherlock recuperaban la confianza que empleaba en cada ámbito de su vida. Ser besado mientras estaba atrapado por su propia ropa era algo que jamás le habían hecho y estaba siendo demasiado excitante sentir al detective besándolo profundamente mientras jalaba su ropa. John dejó caer el chaleco al piso y Sherlock le quitó la camisa dejándola atascada a la altura de sus codos, viendo por primera vez y tomando toda su atención en la cicatriz de guerra del doctor, la analizó fijo, debió haber sido una gran herida aunque el trabajo de reconstrucción fue bueno, la piel estaba poco arrugada y notoriamente decolorada, sin siquiera pensarlo ya se había acercado al hombro izquierdo, rozó sus labios por la texturizada piel cálida, John sintió aquella respiración ardiéndole en el hombro, y esa lengua buscando cada relieve para poder sentir cada fracción de piel cicatrizada, luego la besó, como John lo había hecho con él anteriormente, besos cortos en toda su extensión, pasó uno de sus brazos y acarició la curvatura de la espalda del doctor por debajo de la camisa, solo con las yemas de sus dedos, lo besó hasta llegar al borde del hombro, y se aferró a John apretándolo en un abrazo mientras apoyaba su cabeza contra la de él, uniendo fuerte sus cuerpos, John pudo sentir en su pecho los fuertes latidos del corazón de Sherlock y su respiración agitada. La sensación lo conmovió acelerando su propio corazón, respondió a la caricia pasando sus brazos por su cuello.

No importaba que tan excitado estuviera John, porque por nada del mundo iba a romper ese abrazo, estaba feliz, estaba mucho más que feliz de recibir esa muestra de cariño, porque sin importar que necesidades físicas o sexuales pudiera tener en ese preciso instante, sabía que ese gesto no era necesario y Sherlock lo estaba haciendo por su propia iniciativa, pudo sentir la intensidad en sus brazos un ligero temblor en su agarre, la falta de tacto para escoger el momento no le importó, porque era la mayor muestra de cariño que Sherlock le había dado jamás, acaricia la espalda de este unos momentos y sintió como se soltaba lentamente para volver a besarlo suave, se quedaron unidos así unos momentos, sonrió internamente porque jamás había sentido nada igual, esa pasión, dulzura y necesidad a la vez, lo besaba torpe y con deseo marcando los contornos de su cuerpo con sus manos, besó con fuerza su mentón y bajó sistemático, con besos de igual duración e intensidad recorriendo sus músculos hasta detenerse en su pecho y hacer los mismos movimientos de John perfeccionados, observó y analizó cada detalle de ese torso que se contorsionaba sobre él, siempre supo que ahí bajo tanta ropa y chalecos de mal gusto había un soldado, y era un cambio radical, la imagen cambiaba por completo al John que veía día a día, de este John más musculoso que él, incluso más ancho, ese cuerpo que quizás se había reducido desde sus días de guerra, pero seguía ahí aún latente, observó el escaso bello rubio que aparecía en su pecho se acercó y también posó sus labios ahí, no era suave, pero tampoco muy áspero, lleva ágil una de sus manos hasta el pezón derecho del doctor y lo acaricia encerrándolo entre dos dedos, apretando suave y formando círculos con su pulgar, mientras continua besando su esternón deslizando su lengua en la hendidura, John se estremecía con fuerza y necesitó afirmarse pasando su brazos por cada lado de la cabeza del detective para agarrarse del respaldo del sillón. Con su respiración cada vez más agitada sintió como Sherlock se apretaba contra sus pantalones en movimientos cortos y circulares, sin dejar de besar su pecho, él ayudo frotándose más libremente sobre sus pantalones, moviendo su cadera lento y uniéndose nuevamente en un beso ardiente.

- ¡No! así no Sherlock. - Le dijo en un quejido viendo que pretendía correrse de esa forma. John se incorporó un poco y abrió la cremallera del otro, bajó sus pantalones agarrándolos con fuerza por los bolsillos y así poder tocarlo.

Sherlock puso toda su fuerza en sus piernas para levantar su cuerpo y a John, hizo que el doctor se sentara donde él había estado y le abrió ávido los pantalones sacando su miembro completamente erguido, con una sonrisa en su rostro volvió a besarlo y tomo la posición que John tenía antes, se frotó contra él con suavidad, pasó una pierna a cada lado y empezó a incrementar su ritmo. Sus jadeos y gemidos se incrementaban concorde al rose, John tomo ambos penes, los estrechó y comenzó a masturbarlos con su mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda sostenía a Sherlock y acariciaba su espalda, este se afirmó de los hombros de John y con una mano cerró el agarre del doctor, comenzando a hacer movimientos al mismo tiempo cada vez aumentando más la velocidad, sin dejar de besarse.

-Joh-n!- Gime ronco su nombre al oído.

Sherlock arquea su espalda y en un fuerte espasmo se corre primero, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás con un gemido reprimido en su garganta y el sudor resbalando por su cuello, sus labios entreabiertos y húmedos rojos por la intensidad de los besos, los ojos entrecerrados y la vista perdida, respirando con dificultad.

John lo mira anonadado sin dejar de bombear con su mano, y se corre con aquella sensual imagen en su mente.

Se quedan en silencio, sus respiraciones fuertes y marcadas resuenan en la habitación mientras tratan de normalizarlas.

- Interesante- Afirma Sherlock después de analizar las expresiones de su clímax, y observar a John en ello. - …Después de esto mi mente está más clara y despejada.- Afirmo sincero -… creo que es algo muy útil… - Agrego unos segundos después pensando en lo inspirado que se sentía, cuando su celular comenzó a sonar en algún lugar de la habitación, esto los obligó a reaccionar y arreglarse sus ropas. Era un mensaje de texto de Lestrade preguntando si podía visitarlo a primera hora, un crimen sospechoso necesitaba de sus ojos.

… **continuará.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones**

*** Theimprobableone** es un usuario anónimo que se ha dedicado a molestar a John por su relación con Sherlock a través de su blog, publicando comentarios como que es demasiado simple o tonto para relacionarse con el detective, que escribe muy mal, etc, pareciera ser un fan obsesivo, no tengo idea de si en la bbc han dicho si es alguien relevante o no, aunque no me sorprendería que hubiera sido Jim xD (pueden verlo directamente en el blog del doctor Watson)

- Ufff hasta que terminé este episodio, fue demasiado demasiaaaaaaado para mi imaginación! Dios! Ellos pueden llegar a ser tan hot *0*

- Espero que les guste ;D

- Gracias a sus reviews y gracias a mis amigas fans del Johnlock que me motivan a seguir esto más rápido y me ayudan con el pronz xD

**- IMPORTANTE: **Estuve leyendo las nuevas políticas, o mas bien la clarificación de las políticas de FF, en la que se especifica que no se permite nada con contenido MA y bueno por lo que han leído esto ya es mucho contenido para este sitio, por lo que estoy mas que segura de que eliminaran este fic. Tengo DeviantArt y Tumblr en ambas mi usuario es **Kuolema-Hochrot** si la desgracia llega aquí publicaré esta historia por esos medios. (bueno quizás no por DA) xD


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Aquella era una noche tranquila, las luces de los escasos autos que transitaban destellaban en el pavimento humedo, la calle estaba desierta y una suave bruma comenzaba a cubrirlo todo con un frio húmedo, daban las 3:34 de la madrugada en el 221b de Baker Street, la casa estaba completamente a oscuras, subiendo las escaleras se podía apreciar un destello de luz por la puerta entreabierta del departamento superior gracias a una pequeña lámpara de mesa, una persistente y rítmica gotera en el fregadero de la cocina, el crujir de la madera por los cambios de temperatura y dos fuertes respiraciones jadeantes y entrecortadas era lo único que se podía oír de momento, una vibración lejana seguida del timbre del celular de Sherlock fue lo siguiente. El detective aún estaba apoyado en John mirando el vacío tras el respaldo del sofá sin reaccionar, solo normalizando su respiración contemplativo.

- Sher- lock… tu celular…- Pronunció suave y entrecortado John.

- ¿Qué? - Reaccionó de sorpresa volviendo a la realidad. Escuchó el timbre y se puso de pie rápido y torpe abrochando su pantalón, tratando de acomodar su camisa sin botones. John hizo lo mismo sin levantarse de su asiento.

Sherlock buscó el celular, sonaba distante lo escucho y provenía del sofá de seguro estaba sepultado bajo uno de los cojines, para cuando lo encontró la llamada ya estaba perdida. Se sorprendió al ver que tenía otras dos llamadas, ensimismándose unos segundos para pensar en el hecho de que ni siquiera las había escuchado y en que había perdido todas las nociones del mundo por unos momentos. Observó bien y pudo ver que todas provenían de un número protegido.

John se dirigió directo a la cocina, terminando de vestirse, lo primero que hizo fue cerrar la llave y acabar con la gotera que lo tenía loco luego de llenar la tetera. Exactamente quince minutos más tarde John vuelve a la sala, con dos tazas en sus manos le extiende una a Sherlock y se sienta.

- Gracias. – Responde el otro simplemente tomándola.

Por extraño que le pareciera a John ese preciso instante era perfectamente normal, y contrario a lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar, tampoco era que quisiera pensar mucho, simplemente se sentía en paz y feliz. Terminó su té sin prisas sin poder quitarle la vista a su compañero de piso de encima, se levantó y terminó con un - Buenas noches Sherlock, ya es muy tarde, tú también deberías dormir. – Habló mientras se dirigía al baño, hizo todo a velocidad de soldado, lavarse, prepararse, cambiarse de ropa, incluso quedarse dormido.

Pasos en los que el detective lo siguió y no tardó mucho en realizar, hasta que finalmente durmió.

.

.

Sintiendo como el tiempo avanzó demasiado rápido John abrió sus ojos porque el reloj despertador sonó molestoso en su velador, lo dejó tres veces luego lo apagó soñoliento, unos rayos de sol se colaban por su ventana y sonrío pensando en que ese sería un día agradable, bajó como todos los días directo al baño a tomar una ducha, mientras se desvestía rápido vio en el espejo aquellas pequeñas marcas amoratadas junto a su cicatriz en el hombro, sus ojos y su boca se abrieron de par en par y un leve sonrojo apareció en su rostro, trató de esfumar las imágenes sexuales de su cabeza moviéndola bruscamente para proceder a entrar a la ducha, con un problema a medio resolver en su mente, el gran problema que tiene nombre y apellido; Sherlock Holmes.

Salió del baño a las 8:30 AM sintiendo como su estómago pedía por un buen desayuno.

- Buenos días Sherlock. – Saludó por costumbre a su compañero que generalmente se despertaba antes o solo pasaba días sin dormir, sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta si este estaba ensimismado en algo, pero ese día tuvo suerte.

-Buenos días.- Respondió sin levantar la vista del periódico que leía, mientras bebía un café sentado a la mesa.

John pasó rápido y directo a la cocina rogando que en el refrigerador hubiera algo comestible y a prepararse un café. Era todo un poco extraño y no sabía si era su imaginación pero sentía el ambiente denso.

El detective acabó con su bebida de un golpe, cerró el periódico y se puso de pie, al primer paso y toda su atención se centró en su pie lesionado, con una forzada resistencia para no cojear llevó su tasa a la cocina y se devolvió hasta la sala, John no perdió detalle de lo que el otro hacía y lo pudo ver mirándose el pie con recelo, sabía que algo no estaba bien.

- Déjame ver eso. – Dijo John algo preocupado dejando a un lado la tetera y de paso su desayuno.

- No es necesario.- Contestó Sherlock sin darle mayor importancia.

- Soy doctor, ¿Lo recuerdas? – Habló sarcástico, solo recibiendo un gruñido de desapruebo. - Quítate el zapato y el calcetín y siéntate en el sillón.- Agregó, respirando hondo y acercándose despacio.

- No traerás tus herramientas.- Agregó sin interés, pero algo que realmente le hubiera gustado habría sido ver a John atenderlo como a uno de sus pacientes.

- ¿Quieres que use guantes para esto?- Le hizo una seña para que levantará la pierna afligida, John tomo el pie entre ambas manos, sus manos estaban frías y sintió como la piel de Sherlock se retraía ante el tacto. Comenzó por tocar la pierna desde bajo la rodilla presionando con sus pulgares la fíbula.

- En la mitad inferior hay una fractura leve.- Anuncia Sherlock para evitar el dolor de la presión del médico.

- OK tranquilo, pero eso no te haría cojear de esa manera, debe haber algo en el pie.- Se trasladó al tobillo y lo movió primero hacia los lados flectando la articulación.

- ¿Duele?-

- No.-

Repitió el procedimiento en cada ángulo posible y la misma pregunta varias veces antes de lograr una respuesta positiva con un leve quejido y una mueca horrible.

Lo cierto era que John comenzaba a sentir pánico en su interior, Sherlock no le había dirigido la mirada en ningún momento y podía sentirlo tenso, por un lado podía ser por el dolor de su pie, y por el otro podía ser la parte complicada de su existencia en ese preciso instante; rogaba que fuera la primera, el silencio en la habitación nunca lo había molestado tanto. Sin pensarlo se había quedado quieto sin decir ni hacer nada, solo con la mirada cabizbaja y algo triste. Tocó con más confianza el pie y pudo finalmente dar su diagnóstico.

- Tienes una falange mal posicionada…- Habló sin atreverse a mirarlo. - …Puedo arreglarla pero de igual forma te seguirá doliendo, un poco menos, pero por una semana tendrás que seguir usando protección.-

- John. –

- Tranquilo te dolerá bastante, es un movimiento brusco pero funcionará.- Dijo con la voz quebrada.

- ¡John! – Casi gritándole.

John se preocupa demasiado por ese tono, deja la pierna con cuidado en el piso y finalmente lo mira arrepintiéndose de hacerlo. Lo ve y luce molesto, Sherlock lo agarra firme del cuello de su chaleco para arrastrarlo más cerca de si sin decir nada y quedar a pocos centímetros de su rostro mirándolo profundamente a los ojos con una mirada felina.

Ese silencio nuevamente comenzó a carcomer a John por dentro, pero ¿Qué podía decir? Era incomodo, extraño y desagradable, y su compañero no ayudaba a mejorar la situación.

Sherlock lo miraba fijamente sin parpadear, no dijo nada mientras cortaba la distancia que quedaba para besarlo.

Así esa estúpida sensación de culpabilidad que agobiaba a John desde que el despertador sonó esa mañana finalmente desapareció, el detective solo presionó sus labios contra los de él, con torpe fuerza, sorprendiéndolo, John responde con pasión, acercándose demasiado a su cuerpo, lo toma por la mandíbula presionando sus mejillas en un beso húmedo.

John pudo ver una sonrisa mientras le besaba, y de inmediato supo que Sherlock había notado su desagrado, por supuesto como siempre él lo había notado todo, se acomodó entre las piernas del que estaba sentado, permaneciendo de pie e inclinado para besarlo, con ternura acaricio el cabello desordenado, frotando su rodilla derecha por sobre el pantalón de Sherlock.

- Jo-hn… - Farfulla con la respiración alterada, sin separarse de John. - …La señora Hudson entrará por la puerta en 5 segundos.- Terminó la frase acomodándose en el sillón. John se incorporó rápidamente algo agitado.

Como de costumbre ella entró sin avisar.

– Les traje algo de comer muchachos, no es mucho.- Dijo dejando un plato cubierto sobre la mesa.

John volvió directamente a la labor en la que estaba antes de esa pequeña interrupción, tomó la pierna con mucho menos cuidado que antes.

- ¿Dios Sherlock estas herido? – Pregunto preocupada con una mano sobre su pecho, acercándose a ver que hacía el doctor.

- No se preocupe Sra. Hudson, solo debo componer esto. – Habló con dificultad John mientras forzaba el pie a acomodarse, un fuerte tronar de huesos resonó por la sala.

Un pequeño grito de sorpresa de la Sra. Hudson los alerto a ambos. – Tendré ese sonido en mi cabeza toda la semana. – Reclama tomando el plato nuevamente mientras entra a la cocina.

- Ahora deberás usar la férula y las muletas por una semana al menos para recuperarte bien, porque aún tienes una leve trizadura en el hueso- Le dice John sin mirarlo.

- De ninguna forma. - Contesta inmediatamente el detective, son su tono sarcástico como siempre hace cuando se refiere a algo sin sentido y estúpido.

- No seas porfiado Sherlock, es por tu propio bien. - Agregó a la conversación la cacera desde la cocina. El doctor no rebatió sus comentarios, sabía que argumentar contra Sherlock era inútil.

El ringtone del celular del detective suena fuerte, John lo toma de la mesa y se lo va a alcanzar, pero no puede evitar mirar que la llamada entrante es de Lestrade. Respira hondo y contesta rápido y decidido.

- Lo siento Lestrade, Sherlock se niega a utilizar las muletas o la férula, por lo que no puede salir.- Y cuelga. Volviendo a dejar el aparato en la mesa sin dirigirle una sola mirada al dueño del celular, ahora si yendo directo a preparar ese café que tanto quería.

La Sra Hudson se queda completamente sorprendida por la actitud, pensó en que quizás ningún otro ser humano más que Sherlock había contestado ese aparato, por lo que esperó una rabieta de niño o una mirada asesina para el doctor, pero nada, él solo perdió la mirada un tanto molesto por la ventana, suspiró y sonrió por lo bajo. Dio un pequeño suspiro y se retiró de la habitación.

John no sabe bien que decir o hacer, pero ya no de mala manera porque ya no se siente mal por ello, preparó su café y comió unas de las galletas que la cacera les había dejado sentado a la mesa. Sherlock sin levantarse del sofá volvió a ponerse su calcetín y se decidió a usar la férula.

- Puedes pasarme mi celular.- Le dice a John prácticamente acostado en el sillón con la cara fruncida, John se lo lanza a las manos con una pequeña risa, este lo ataja hábil y comienza a escribir rápidamente un mensaje. - "Envíame fotos y la información del caso –SH-"-

John terminó de comer, recogió la loza de la mesa miró de reojo la pierna estirada con la férula puesta y se regocijó internamente, se decidió a lavar lo sucio y ordenar la cocina, el desastre no era grande solo loza sucia y el equipo de química de Sherlock.

-John puedes venir aquí. – Hablo algo serió.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- Se acerca curioso secándose las manos.

Sherlock le hace señas para que esté más cerca, y vuelve a tirarlo con fuerza pegándolo a su cuerpo sellando sus labios a los de John en un beso ardiente.

Esa mañana también lo hicieron en la sala.

Continuará…

* * *

**Aclaraciones**

• Me disculpo de una manera gigaaaaaaaaaaante ha pasado mucho tiempo sin actualizaciones, pero las tragedias me siguen, cuando ya estaba por finalizar este capítulo mi computador exploto y no pude salvar nada, por lo que he tenido que re-escribirlo completamente partiendo de 0 (siento que quedo mucho más aburrido que el que tenía antes, pero odio hacer algo dos veces así que aquí esta lo que salió u.u)

• Lo sé, es mucho más corto que cualquiera de los capítulos anteriores, pero era subir esto o seguir postergándolo… espero no tardar mucho con el próximo (esto es solo el 50% de lo que perdí)

• Saludos a los que aún sigan leyendo esto ;D


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

- ¡Dios! ¡Ahh! ¡No tan fuerte!- Golpeo duro un muro con su mano empuñada.

- No te muevas John.-

- No… No pue-do idiota!.-

- Por favor.- Contestó serio con la voz grave y sin interés, en el oído del doctor.

- ¿M-Me estás rogando?- Jadeó lo más compuesto que pudo para disfrutar el rostro que el trigueño haría. -Pídemelo de nuevo.- Susurra esta vez suave, tomando el rostro del detective y alejándole del propio con ambas manos.

- Oblígame. – Contestó desafiante.

John lo apresó con fuerza contra la pared y se froto furioso contra su cuerpo mientras tomaba sus labios de forma agresiva, podía sentir lo duro que ambos estaban.

Se escuchaban fuertes las voces en dirección al cuarto de arriba del departamento, y camino a este se podían encontrar algunas prendas de vestir, en la baranda de la escalera, en el séptimo y duodécimo peldaños también, el crujir de la cama era evidente, en la habitación las cortinas estaban cerradas y la luz no pasaba libre, pero se podía escuchar la bulla del exterior, la locomoción transitando y el comercio en plena acción.

- ¡Sherlock! No cerramos… la puerta… nos pueden oír… - Habló John con mucha dificultad, entre besos y chupetones.

- mmmmh. – Fue lo único que respondió el detective pensando en que efectivamente dejaron todas las puertas por completo abiertas, un error que definitivamente en el futuro no se iba a repetir, en esos momentos podía levantarse y por lo menos cerrar la puerta del cuarto, pero ya a esas alturas esta parecía estar demasiado lejos y no iba a soltar a John para ello.

Bajó directamente a los pantalones del ex-soldado y con su boca se esforzó para desabrochar el botón empujándolo con sus labios y tomando entre sus dientes el tirador del cierre para jalarlo despacio, desesperando a su interlocutor.

- ¡Maldita sea Sherlock! ¡Hazlo rápido!

Deslizó ávido la ropa interior, tomando con ambas manos el miembro liberado frente a su rostro se relamió los labrios y pasó su lengua por toda su extensión cuando:

- ¿Sherlock?

- ¡Sherlock!

Escuchó que lo llamaban a la lejanía, levantó su cabeza para oír mejor de dónde.

- ¡Sherlock! ¿Te encuentras bien?- Le toca el brazo y con un fuerte suspiro ahogado el detective salta en su puesto.

- ¡Señora Hudson!- Grita sorprendido.

- ¿Estabas durmiendo? Que susto me diste.-Dijo con una gran sonrisa muy motivada, porque ella jamás lo había visto dormir de esa forma.

- ¿Dónde está John?- Pregunta recorriendo el lugar con la mirada, recuperando el aliento con el corazón desbocado mientras se cruzaba de piernas, no quería ser vulgar y no había mirado a esa zona pero por las características del sueño, pensamiento o alucinación que tuvo; no quería convencerse de que estaba teniendo uno de aquellos sueños, uno húmedo, uno muy húmedo a decir verdad, era lógico el estado en el que se encontraría su cuerpo porque después de todo no tenía el control completo, no el de su organismo.

- ¿Hoy no debía trabajar? Una nueva entrevista de trabajo creo, o quizás volvió al consultorio… tu deberías saber más que yo.-

- Eso porque...- Desvió la mirada extrañado hacia ella.

- Bueno es tu compañero de habitación, querido deberías preocuparte un poco más de ser agradable.- Ella maternalmente lo reprendió suave mientras dejaba unas cuantas cartas sobre la mesa, seguramente, por el peso que el observó serian solo varias cuentas y cobranzas.

- Ser agradable… ser agradable es aburrido.- Refunfuño sin poder eliminar la excitación de su sistema. – Tomaré un baño, Sra. Hudson, si vuelve dígale que me espere.-

No dejó tiempo a que ella contestará y se encerró en el baño, solo un pensamiento cruzaba su mente porque dentro de lo extraño que había sido todo aquello para él, que jamás tenía ese tipo de inclinaciones, para él que sabía perfectamente cuando estaba soñando y cuando no, para él que podía tener control incluso del contenido de sus sueños, no fue en sí el tener un sueño erótico lo que lo molestó sino más bien fueron los hechos los que lo inquietaron.

- Yo… a John, estaba a punto de… - Reflexionó en voz alta cubriéndose la boca pensativo y sorprendido de lo real del sueño.

Porque ya habían pasado siete días de lo ocurrido en la sala, y se habían tocado dos veces aquel mismo día, y si bien era cierto que dentro de la semana casi de manera sistemática se habían besado y tocado casi todos los días, en ningún momento habían hecho más que eso, solo se besaban y utilizaban muy bien sus manos.

.

.

.

Esa semana sin importar lo que su conciencia y moral le dijeran, para John había sido de lo más normal dentro de las implicancias de estar al borde de perder años de alabar, defender y ventilar su tan genuina heterosexualidad, pero a parte de ese detalle al que realmente no le estaba brindando importancia, todo estaba de maravilla. Sherlock se quedó en casa, sin siquiera levantarse varios días, cuidó de su pierna y evitó encarecidamente aburrirse en exceso, pero no dio resultado, John solo tuvo que soportar la simpatía y agradable compañía del detective ocioso y sus continuas peticiones o rabietas, resolvió un caso vía webcam y dos más enviando la información por mail uno a petición de Lestrade y el otro privado por el que les hicieron una transferencia bancaria bastante generosa, por eso contrario a lo que el mismo John se hubiera imaginado todo iba perfectamente bien.

Habían pasado exactamente 6 días y 15 horas con lo que completaba una semana, el tiempo preciso que John le había dicho de reposo cuando Sherlock salió de la ducha se vistió y guardó en el fondo de su armario la férula dispuesto a resolver el caso que se le cruzara por delante con tal de no volver a ponérsela, aunque la pierna le siguiera molestando y a veces doliendo pero ya estaba lo suficientemente bien como para no cojear. Una llamada rápida a su celular; un nuevo caso, palabras simples, lo típico: "Persona desaparecida". Estaba a punto de oxidarse necesitaba resolver algo y en acción, colgó la llamada y escribió un SMS "Ven a casa, es urgente –SH-"

Sherlock se sentó en su sillón preferido y aunque su cuerpo estaba frio y tranquilo, su mente ardía, el sueño de esa mañana había sido fabuloso, se atrevió a pensar que mejor que cualquiera de las veces de aquella semana, pero no podía ni se atrevió a quitarle el crédito a John, la cuestión era que ya manejaba suficientes datos como para que su cerebro armara rompecabezas a su antojo, o eso fue una proyección Bretoniana de sus deseos en sus sueños, en ese preciso instante aborreció sus conocimientos en psicología, y lo pensó más detenidamente porque jamás había utilizado una mísera parte de ellos en sí mismo.

John no tardó mucho en llegar, aunque a diferencia de las primeras 10 veces que recibió ese mismo mensaje, no se apresuró en llegar a la casa, entró con calma, el detective seguía sentado en el sillón con aires pensativos.

- Hey.- Hizo un gesto para que viera que había llegado. - Veo que ya te sacaste la férula.- Acotó al verlo vestido en su traje negro ajustado a la medida.

- El doctor dijo que debía llevarla por 7 días.- Contestó Sherlock desviando su mirada en dirección a John sin hacer ninguna entonación terminando la frase con media sonrisa en el rostro.

- Oh! Pero que doctor más considerado.- Se rio moderado - ¿Y como está tu pierna?. – Agregó sacándose su chaqueta dejándola colgada en el respaldo de una silla junto a la mesa.

- Mejor. – Fue lo único que respondió.

- ¿Y de que se trata esta vez? ¿Me mandaste un mensaje verdad? Sabes que deberías dejar de hacer eso, no siempre puedo venir a tu antojo.-

- Ah si el mensaje. –

Sherlock de quedo en silencio como solía hacer, pero esta vez no estaba perdido en su palacio mental, John lo vio pensar arduamente con un rostro de preocupación, no era como nada que hubiera visto antes, lucia tan normal, tan común, un simple hombre trabajando un problema en su cabeza, a John no le gusto para nada la imagen.

- John yo…- Se detuvo pensativo

Nada bueno venia jamás con una frase que empezara así. – Oh dios aquí viene "_La conversación_"- Pensó con resignación el doctor. - Dime… - Afirma lo más compuesto que puede sin nervios.

Lo nota tratando de decirle algo, pero no podría saber si lo que quiere decir es complicado, si no encuentra las palabras, si no puede o si no lo entiende completamente, pero no puede, porque él no es Sherlock Holmes y no se le acerca en nada a sus capacidades deductivas, deseó tener 1/4 de la capacidad del detective, pero sabía que era imposible pensar como él, no para alguien ordinario; en el mejor sentido de la palabra, como lo era él. Tras unos segundos de ver al trigueño en ese estado John inicio diciendo:

- Sherlock creo que sé que es lo que estás pensando, y creo que estoy en la misma situación, pero por el momento, por favor… podemos dejar nuestra relación como está y no rebuscar demasiado, es bueno y no creo ni quiero que debamos pensarlo tan pronto.-

- ¿Ah? ¡DIOS NO! John eso no es lo que estoy pensando.- Contestó sorprendido mirándolo extrañado mientras se revolvía el cabello.

- ¡Oh! Ok.- Solo pudo acotar algo avergonzado con la mirada baja, porque sabía lo que vendría luego y fue el mismo el que sacó el estúpido tema a flote.

- ¿En eso estás pensando? – Interrogó mirándolo de lado por el rabillo del ojo con sospecha.

- Un poco. – Levanto la cabeza con la mirada firme. Aún sentado lo observó en cada detalle y no pudo dejar de asombrarse de ese hombre, porque no importaba de que tratase, él siempre lo afrontaba con valentía, trató de guardar al detective consultor solo por unos segundos y no analizar objetivamente a John.

- Bueno esa respuesta es simple.- Comenzó hablando serio cruzando sus manos frente a su barbilla, como cuando pensaba. - Somos dos adultos, que comparten piso, amigos, y ahora que de vez en cuando se tocan de manera cercana.- Sonrió al finalizar la oración.

John no contesto nada solo movió su cabeza en modo de aprobación y respondió a la sonrisa. Era la mejor respuesta que pudo haber obtenido y todo lo que necesitaba de momento.

- ¿Y el mensaje de texto?

- Oh si, vamos.- Se puso de pie tomó la chaqueta de la silla, su abrigo y bufanda tras de la puerta y a John cerrando tras de sí la puerta.

- ¿Nuevo caso?- Alcanzo a decir mientras avanzaba por las escaleras y Sherlock le alcanzaba su chaqueta.

- Claro, que más podría ser.- Habló motivado con la mirada con un objetivo claro. - Lestrade tiene un expediente curioso, por lo que pudo explicar.- Anudó su bufanda antes de llegar a la calle.

John prácticamente jalado fue más lento y tardo en arreglar su chaqueta, se detuvieron fuera de la casa para conseguir un taxi, pero no pudo olvidar preguntar qué era lo que había provocado ese rostro en Sherlock, sino que prefirió evitar la pregunta directamente, porque si el problema no era lo que él se había imaginado, ya no le preocupaba en su mayoría, tarde o temprano el detective se acodaría y le diría de que se trataba.

- Por qué sigues arrastrándome a esto, conseguí trabajo de vuelta en la clínica.-

- Por qué aunque estés ocupado si te envió un mensaje de igual forma vienes…- Dijo eso sin dejarle espacio a reclamos y gritó - ¡TAXI!-

En Yard Lestrade llevaba esperándolo demasiado tiempo, pero sabía cómo era Sherlock por lo que ni siquiera mencionó el hecho.

A penas ellos traspasaron la puerta de su oficina, comenzó a dictar.

- Muchacho de 19 años, presunto desaparecido, estaba en Londres por estudios, se hospedaba en el hogar universitario de su facultad, fue visto por última vez hace 3 días, el viernes en la tienda de abarrotes entre las 20 y 21 horas.-

- Pero que tiene de extraño que un universitario falte a clases un día lunes, quizás se fue de fiesta, y bueno, todos sabemos lo que puede pasar al llegar el lunes si estuviste de fiesta todo el fin de semana.- Acotó John pensando en que Sherlock no se interesaría en el caso.

- Dicen que es un chico muy responsable, y que jamás se ha perdido ninguna clase, y faltó a todas las de la primera jornada.-

- Pero nunca es tarde para empezar- contesto John, el detective se había mantenido al margen de la conversación revisando algunas fotos del expediente.

- Es más que eso, esta mañana un compañero lo fue a buscar a su cuarto y lo encontraron repleto de productos químicos vacíos, reportaron de inmediato lo sucedido, tuve que enviar un escuadrón anti-bomba a inspeccionar el lugar por sospechas.

- ¿Crees que sea un terrorista?-

- No, para nada, aunque podría haber fabricado algo de baja detonación con esos elementos, pero no había un equipo adecuado ni rastros de explosivos, creo que deberían verlo por ustedes mismos, lo que es nosotros no podemos iniciar una investigación más seria hasta que alguien lo reporte como desaparecido, ¿Quieres el caso?-

John y el DI miraron directo hacia el detective que revisaba unas fotos inspeccionando cada detalle. - Parece merecer darle un vistazo.- Esas palabras nunca estuvieron más lejos de ser realidad, ese caso no estaba ni cerca de ser interesante, pero necesitaba ventilar su cerebro, aunque fuera con un caso miserable como ese.

- Dejamos su habitación como zona protegida.- Agregó Lestrade mientras le escribía la dirección de la universidad a la que asistía y la del hogar en una nota, se la extendió a John. A este el nerviosismo no lo dejaba, un escalofrió le recorría la espalda, Sherlock no le quitaba la mirada de encima, conocía esa mirada, había aprendido a conocerla durante esa semana, profunda, intensa, sin dirigirle la mirada podía saber que en cualquier momento se lamería los labios de una forma particularmente sensual y no se daría cuenta de hacerlo, se acercaría y juntaría sus labios con los suyos. Despertó de sus ensoñaciones y tomó rápidamente el papel frente a sí.

- ¡Vamos John! Necesito ver su casillero y pertenencias.- Habló ya saliendo de la oficina de Lestrade casi chocándose con Sally.

- ¿Aún con él?- Dijo sorprendida de ver a John, no recordaba su nombre pero estaba claro que llevaba demasiado tiempo con Sherlock.

- Buenas tardes sargento!- Comentó a la pasada con un sonrisa fingida, al principio era curioso todo lo que ella le decía de Sherlock, pero nunca logró hacerle la mala imagen que pretendía, ahora simplemente ya era molesto.

- Ten cuidado, mantengo lo dicho, debes recordar que es un fenómeno.- Le dijo desde la puerta de Lestrade.

- Sally ya déjalo en paz, ¿Por qué es tan difícil creer que sean amigos?- La reprendió el inspector desde el interior.

- Él no tiene amigos, es un sociópata.

- Bueno quizás hasta los sociópatas puedan tener amigos.- Dijo despreocupado sentándose en su escritorio.

El viaje fue desesperante, Sherlock al subir al taxi indicó inmediatamente la dirección de la residencia de estudiantes donde el joven estaba viviendo para así tomar por una sola vez la atención del chofer y sin disimulo alguno se quedó escrudiñando a John, parte a parte, puso su mano descaradamente en su pierna, firme sobre uno de los bolsillos delanteros de sus jeans desviando su mirada por la ventana desinteresado y de forma casual, movió sus dedos apretando el muslo del doctor sutilmente y rosando muy suave con la yema de sus dedos la zona.

- Sherlock, que haces. – Habló en susurros apretando sus ojos, no quería perder el control.

- Experimento.- Contestó sin preocuparse.

- Esto no es un experimento, ya… ya déjalo.- Ordenó con la mayor convicción que encontró.

Simplemente no quitó la mano y tampoco dejó de tocar. John jamás había sentido esa urgencia en público, ¡Jamás en público! Por un lado era endemoniadamente excitante y estaba al borde de su límite, pero no quería pasar una vergüenza, y sabía a la perfección que Sherlock no tendría compasión de él, pensó en la situación y si el detective estaba desarrollando algún fetiche o fijación por los lugares públicos, sabía que sería malo, muy malo para él.

Agradeció que el lugar no estuviera muy lejos, porque apenas el taxi se detuvo John salió de ahí veloz, respiró hondo y trató de controlar sus emociones.

Sherlock le apretó un hombro para despertarlo le toco el brazo más de lo que jamás había hecho nunca, cuando podía le daba pequeños empujones rosando su mano por su espalda baja y así culminó definitivamente uno de los viajes más perturbante de John, ni cuando estuvo en el ejército se sintió tan presionado, porque podía imaginarse que era lo que Sherlock estaba haciendo, estaba tratando de provocarlo, tocaba sin decoro aquellas zonas que ya tenía más que marcadas, los bordes de su cicatriz de bala en el hombro, la línea de su espina, la curva de sus oblicuos.

Buscaron al encargado de los cuartos, era un joven notoriamente universitario, bajo y de aspecto gracioso, quizás ya en sus últimos años de carrera, les indicó la habitación que era un cuarto normal a los ojos de John, a parte del gran desorden de botellas y frascos de químicos de limpieza vacíos parecía completamente común, un escritorio lleno de libros, cuadernos y fotocopias, en la pared algunas fotos pegadas, no mucha ropa y algunos útiles de aseo personal.

Puede ver a Sherlock haciendo su típico trabajo mental. Solo deteniéndose para preguntar algo.

- ¿Dónde están los baños?.-

- Se remodelaron hace poco tiempo, ahora hay dos cuartos de baño con regaderas y cubículos.

- ¿No tienen bañera? –

- No, antes habían dos una en cada baño, pero se quitaron para optimizar el espacio.- Contestó el muchacho con aires de extrañeza.

- Ya veo…- Sherlock volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo más?

- No.- Contestó cortante, - John vámonos. – Hablaba rápido mientras avanza por el pasillo.

Dos cosas estaban matando a John, una era esa extraña actitud y nuevo hobbie de Sherlock por tocarlo en público, simples toques que no significarían nada para una persona general, pero sabía que esos inocentes apretones o palmadas en su espalda, de inocentes no tenían nada, eran precisos y metódicos, y John podía sentir que con cada uno de esos toques de tan solo haber sido un poco más fuerte, podría haberle arrancado un gemido; y eso no era bueno, quizás eso estaba esperando Sherlock por lo que comenzaba a desesperarse, se sentía dentro de un peligroso juego. Y segundo pero no menos importante era tener esos ojos felinos sobre él en todo momento, lo sentía y no sabía si pensar que estaba paranoico o realmente era como una presa siendo asechada, se sintió como un verdadero ratón de laboratorio.

Todos los resultados que Sherlock había recabado se resumían en: "John no luce particularmente alterado con que nos descubran, sino más bien solo enfadado con su moral". El detective era metódico, exacto, su conocimiento debía ser preciso, por lo que pese a su orgullo finalmente había vuelto a visitar una de aquellas nombradas anteriormente según el mismo; estúpidas webs, "Guía para el joven enamorado y como conquistar a tu chica", de cierta forma recopilando toda la información y anécdotas en las páginas podía concluir algo de interés científico. Porque si iba a verse envuelto en ese tipo de situación, necesitaba saber cómo proceder y también sabía que por falta de interés, ya llevaba muchos años de desventaja.

Cierto era que la idea de la acción en público lucía realmente estimulante, y la idea la había sacado de allí, una vulgar página porno, había analizado un gran porcentaje de videos sexuales evitando las grabaciones profesionales y centrándose en el ámbito amateur, y demasiados ocurrían en público, parecía ser un tipo de confidencia y confianza implícita entre ambas partes, aunque fuera de eso, le pareció en extremo monótono, porque cuando era con John todo cobraba una inexplicable vitalidad, sus manos eran como electrodos a su cuerpo, aunque estaba al tanto de lo mecánico de la pornografía, mejoraba demasiado en la realidad. Por lo que decidió probarlo con John, sabía que hasta ese momento se había comportado como un completo torpe, pero ya no más, había recabado demasiados datos, ahora solo quedaba ponerlos en práctica, pero no quería que John se asustara, también sabía lo estúpidamente sentimental que se podía poner a veces y que su capacidad de tomar decisiones no era la misma que la de él, por otra parte estaba al tanto de los conflictos internos del doctor así que en pocas palabras, como se recomendaba en la web de ayuda, debía CONQUISTARLO.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**- Saludos chicos! Feliz de que continúen leyendo! Espero que les guste.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Lo que debían hacer ahora era simple Sherlock necesitaba ver la casa del muchacho, su verdadera casa y a sus padres. Lestrade le dio una dirección dentro de la misma ciudad y un poco de tiempo antes de que unos detectives fueran a preguntar por el muchacho e informar a la familia por la presunta desaparición, debían ir antes de almuerzo.

- No te parece extraño esto John ¿Por qué vivir en un hogar universitario, si tú casa está en la misma ciudad?-

- ¿Problemas con sus padres?- Acotó John, sabía que Sherlock haría mofa de lo obvio del comentario.

- Lógico.- Habló posando sus manos juntas frente a su nariz como solía hacer cuando pensaba, John no dijo nada más, sabía que de cualquier forma no lo escucharía, desvió la mirada por la ventana del taxi hasta que sintió nuevamente aquella mano fría sobre su pierna y cada vez más cerca de su entrepierna, siguió mirando por la ventana por el resto del camino, sentado perfectamente rígido y comenzando a sonrojarse.

–La cuestión es el por qué...- Agregó Sherlock cuando ya bajaron del automóvil.

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un edificio comercial? ¿Ese chico vive aquí?- Preguntó John sorprendido, era un edificio alto, con más de 50 pisos, de los cuales los bajos eran conocidos por ser utilizados de oficinas comerciales y de venta de grandes compañías, el lugar estaba repleto, mucha gente entrando y saliendo con maletines y hablando por celular, un natural ambiente de negocios, los ascensores estaban llenos y solo habían dos uno para los pisos pares y otro para los impares, tuvieron que esperar doble tiempo para lograr subir, la tercera vez y quedar pegados al fondo del elevador John se quedó de espalda al muro mirando como cambiaban los números de los pisos, Sherlock un paso más adelante en la misma posición, pudo ver como el detective atraía varias miradas y conoció de inmediato esa miradas, dos chicas realmente interesadas que lo veían de reojo o por el reflejo en el espejo de uno de los muros, ya había tenido esa conversación con el mismo anteriormente, un punto obvio a esas alturas era que el detective es jodidamente atractivo y de alguna forma le molestó notarlo, estaba pensando en ello cuando casi grito de la sorpresa, Sherlock había agarrado su entrepierna tocando disimuladamente con su mano izquierda hacia atrás por lo bajo, John con fuerza trató de quitar su mano, pero a medida que empujaba el apretaba más fuerte, ahogo un suspiro en la espalda del detective y se incorporó rápidamente para no llamar la atención sintiendo como esa hábil mano deslizaba el botón de su pantalón y suavemente bajaba el cierre, John se lamentó de no haberse puesto cinturón ese día, mientras esa mano se adentraba en su ropa interior provocándole un fuerte escalofrió con sus largos dedos fríos.

- Sherlock es suficiente.- Susurró cerca de su oído para que se detuviera mientras el ascensor se paraba en el piso 10 y bajaban algunos y subían otros, habían al menos unas quince personas en ese ascensor, quince personas en los mismos 2 metros cuadrados donde Sherlock lo estaba estimulando sin decoro, podía ver las caras de los otros, oírlos hablar de trivialidades con furtivas miradas, y esa típica música de ascensor en un volumen moderado, todos presurosos de llegar al piso deseado, y con suerte demasiado metidos en sus propios asuntos como para prestarle atención a un hombre de bajo perfil y ropa sencilla atrás de otro notoriamente alto y más llamativo, el elevador se detuvo cada dos pisos sin excepción, solo en los pares.

Podía sentirlo como empezaba a reaccionar, comenzaba a ponerse duro y sensible, Sherlock tocaba con dedicación, acariciaba presionando con su pulgar e índice alternadamente y apoyando su palma para cerrar el agarre.

Podía ver a Sherlock sonriendo de costado, dios esa sonrisa podía ser tan diabólica y sensual, su toque era áspero y un poco doloroso pero ya había logrado excitarlo, su respiración era fuerte y pudo sentir como Sherlock sacaba su mano cerrando el cierre tras de si.

- Mal-dito.-

Reclamó John necesitado mirándolo fijamente ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle eso en público, frente a tantas personas hasta dejarlo sumamente excitado y más encima al final abandonarlo a su suerte?, esa definitivamente se la pagaría, de una u otra forma debía vengarse de eso, pudo ver al detective mirándolo de reojo sin voltear la cabeza con media sonrisa en sus labios y como rápidamente pasaba su lengua por tres dedos, haciéndolo sonrojar demasiado, las puertas se abrieron en el piso 46, ese no era el piso de la dirección que Lestrade les había dado, pero si el que necesitaban, Sherlock se abrió camino entre las personas y lo arrastró fuera del ascensor con él, un largo pasillo vacío, solo habían puertas cada una con su propio timbre y numeración correlativa, debían ser departamentos habitados y ya no solo oficinas porque nadie andaba por ese lugar. Junto al conducto de la basura que estaba cerca al ascensor una puerta de servicio, decía simplemente: LIMPIEZA. Sherlock esperó a que el ascensor se cerrara y partiera, esos fueron los segundos más largos del día para John, lo miro sonrojado y este le sostuvo la mirada con deseo, Sherlock rogó que aquella puerta estuviera abierta porque no estaría en condiciones de forzarla.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo Sherlock?- Habló algo nervioso y entrecortado, mas por la molestia en su pantalón.

- Como si no te hubieras hecho a la idea. Respondió divertido

Sonó el dispositivo que activaba las puertas y estas se cerraron, Sherlock se abalanzó a John como si este fuera su presa, posó sus manos junto a sus orejas y lo besó con pasión, ávido, obligándolo a retroceder unos pasos y quedar mirando hacia arriba, porque a medida que avanzaba el tiempo, como le gustaba a Sherlock su diferencia de estaturas especialmente cuando lo besaba en esa posición.

John comenzaba a comprender que era lo que sucedía, el menor de los Holmes, el que no conocía el placer de otro cuerpo comenzaba a tomarle el gusto y se estaba volviendo bueno en ello y caprichoso como en todos los aspectos de su vida, habían cosas que repetía una y otra vez, y habían muchas otras que sabía le gustaba que le hicieran, pero un gran premio se lo llevaba el besarlo de pie sosteniendo su rostro posesivamente arrastrándolo contra una pared, adoraba sentir su lengua golpear fuerte contra la del doctor y el innecesario intercambio de saliva porque, John era dulce.

El detective lo besó demandando demasiado y privándolo de aire un largo periodo, lo empujo con fuerza contra la muralla sacándole un quejido y lo guio sin dejar de besarlo hasta la puerta del cuarto de limpieza, torpe estiró su mano tratando de alcanzar la manilla, la puerta estaba sin llave, la abrió y entro con John, una pequeña ventanilla dejaba pasar solo un poco de luz, el lugar era angosto, varias escobas, palas y utensilios de aseo en desorden y al fondo una pequeña repisa con químicos de limpieza y algunos paños.

John respondió con la misma pasión aferrándose a él cruzando sus brazos por los hombros del más alto, aún estaba excitado, quería tocar a Sherlock y ese estúpido abrigo no ayudaba.

- Sher… lock… - Gimió mientras presionaba su cuerpo al otro con fuerza, jadeando –…tócame – Le susurra sobre los labios a modo de orden.

Se queda extasiado con la visión, mirándolo fijamente con algo de júbilo y un ligero tinte en sus mejillas. Empujo suavemente a John hasta llegar al borde de la repisa, sin dejar de besarlo.

- John mírame.- Lo reprendió al ver como el otro cerraba sus ojos o desviaba la mirada de él. Pasó una rodilla entre sus piernas estimulándolo suave. Bajó lentamente tocando por sobre la ropa hasta quedar de rodillas frente al doctor, sin mucho preámbulo, ansioso volvió a abrir sus jeans y los bajo hasta los muslos.

- No… - Protestó John, tomó sus manos y las quitó, era demasiado para él.

Estaba excitado; Sí

Le gustaba; Estaba encantado.

Necesitaba atención; Oh dios sí.

Pero recién había pasado una semana, hace solo siete días Sherlock era solo su socialmente torpe y brillante compañero de cuarto, había soñado con cosas como esta, pero de ahí a la realidad era algo completamente diferente y de alguna forma se sentía sucio de solo haberlo pensado.

- Sherlock tú… no… no es necesario.- Habló nervioso haciendo fuerza para que no soltará sus manos.

Sherlock solo lo miró hacia arriba sonriendo y dejó de hacer fuerza para liberarse, obligo a John a apoyarse en la repisa, miró con detenimiento lo duro que estaba el doctor, su ropa interior se veía ajustada, dolorosamente apretada, bajó y mordió la parte interna de su pierna justo debajo del elástico del slip dejando una marca rojiza, y subió posando sus labios por la costura apretando de vez en cuando, se sorprendió de ver el nombre de un reconocido diseñador en la pretina, odió ese nombre y enganchó el borde con sus dientes, podía sentirlo vibrar ante su aliento, tiró lentamente viendo cómo se liberaba, estaba completamente erguido.

- De-detente.- Hablaba avergonzado, ¿Cómo era que ese sujeto que hacía una semana no tenía idea de cómo besar ahora era tan sensual?

- Se lo que estás pensando.- Contestó con los dientes aun apretando la ropa interior sin terminar de bajarlo.

- ¡Maldicion!- Soltó las muñecas de Sherlock y se afirmó con una mano del mueble, con la otra cubrió su rostro como pudo.

- Estás pensando, ¿Pero cómo?- Pronunciaba seductor.

- No, Sherlock no, solo detente.- Contestó algo enfadado, imaginándose que Sherlock pensaba que él estaría creyéndolo sospechoso.

- No me preguntarás… -Habló ronco tirando por fin con fuerza la ropa interior bajándola completamente.

John trató de imaginarse que habría hecho el detective, si había leído un libro, lo que no era muy probable ¿Pornografía?, quizás, pero le era imposible o irrisorio imaginarse a Sherlock viendo porno… de igual forma era un poco sensual, cerro sus ojos con fuerza al sentir el suave y cálido aliento sobre su miembro desnudo y sensible.

- Sher-lock...- Su vista se nublaba.

- Shhhh

- Que estás haciendo, ¡Dios!.- Trato de alejarlo de su pene.

- ¿Qué parece que hago? –

- Pero de donde.-

- Recuerdas lo que no te pude decir un poco antes de salir del departamento hoy en la mañana.-

- Si claro, pero que tiene esto que ver.- Trataba de concentrarse, pero no podía dejar de mirar los labios de su interlocutor y con mucha dificultad podía escuchar lo que le hablaba.

- Lo aprendí en un sueño.- Apretó con fuerza la base del miembro de John, sacándole un fuerte gemido, sin darle un respiro paso su lengua desde donde poso sus dedos hasta llegar a la punta, volvió a bajar por el tronco apretando con sus labios pequeños trozos de piel, lamió con paciencia la base.

- Maldición Sherlock ¡Rápido!- Pidió mirándolo con los ojos apenas abiertos.

Besó la punta e introdujo completamente el glande en su boca sin dejar de mirar el rostro de John en ningún momento, pasó su lengua haciendo círculos rápidos comenzando a mover rítmicamente su mano, enrollo su lengua y comenzó un suave vaivén metiéndolo y sacándolo, solo la punta, volvió a sacarlo completamente y paso ávido su lengua nuevamente a lo largo para volver a besar la punta y meterlo por completo en su boca, apretando y succionando lentamente, le gustaba ver ese rostro de frustración en John, succiono más fuerte, era increíble, un trozo duro, suave y caliente de carne, podía sentirlo palpitar frente a sus caricias. John enredo sus dedos en los risos de la nuca del detective, y lo guio en la velocidad y profundidad, sin forzarlo, muy suavemente mientras los acariciaba.

-John, muévete.- Ordeno Sherlock pasando sus manos por la espalda del doctor para obligarlo a levantarse, logrando solo que quedará con la cadera al aire afirmándose con ambas manos de la repisa con los codos doblados. John sin pensarlo le hizo caso y comenzó a moverse primero en un tímido vaivén, penetrando la boca del detective quien lo succionaba deliciosamente, John no podía contener más su voz, mordió su labio inferior demasiado fuerte.

- ¡Dios Sherlock mas rápido! Ahh.- Casi no podía respirar, y comenzó a moverse cada vez más rápido, apretó el borde del mueble con fuerza.

- Ah! Mas rápido… mas…-

- John espera… quiero verlo.- Balbuceo con la boca llena aún, pero habló demasiado tarde.

- Mmmmh!- Reprimió el gemido en su garganta arqueando su espalda, el aliento caliente y la vibración de la voz grabe de Sherlock no lo pudo soportar, John pensó que lo tenía dominado pero esa vibración lo hizo correrse sin poder evitarlo, eyaculando con fuerza.

Ese había sido a millas de distancia el mejor sexo oral que alguna vez le habían propinado, no recordaba otra vez en la que se corriera a decir verdad, ni siquiera podía respirar como correspondía, sin mencionar que había perdido todo el control de su cuerpo, él detective lo sostenía, y ahora lo pensaba ¿Se había corrido en la cara de Sherlock?

- "¡Oh dios! Lo hice, lo hice, lo hice"- No dejaba de repetirse mentalmente, en un caos de ideas tratando de verlo de reojo y en efecto se había corrido en su rostro. -Sherlock yo… lo sien-to.- Dijo apenado, apoyándose de vuelta en el mueble.

Pero este no lo escuchaba estaba profundamente ensimismado analizando el sabor del semen de John, recogió lo que había quedado cerca de su boca con la lengua mientras se limpiaba la cara con el pañuelo del bolsillo del doctor.

- Sherlock tú… no… ¿Quieres?- John estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo si lo necesitaba, aún no estaba preparado como para hacer una felación, pero podía tocarlo.

El más alto miró la hora y con pesar sacudió su cabeza.

- No, no hay tiempo.- Se levantó, limpió las rodillas y acomodó su abrigo mientras abría la puerta del cuarto y llamaba el ascensor, John rápidamente se acomodó los pantalones y lo siguió.

- Estuve meditando esto toda la mañana y quería probarlo. – Dijo mirando el vacío hablando al aire.

- ¿No pudiste esperar a que llegáramos a la casa?- Argumentó con el rostro en llamas, algo molesto tratando de regular su respiración sin levantar el rostro.

Sherlock estaba contento con los resultados y más con la razón de la negativa de John, porque no era que se sintiera mal o no le gustará, sino que el lugar no parecía ser el adecuado, aunque un closet o almacén estaba enumerado en la lista de posibles lugares para el sexo según los libros que estaba frecuentando.

Finalmente llegaron al departamento indicado, John presionó el timbre y abrió la puerta una mujer de mediana edad, de la cual llamaba la atención un gran crucifijo que usaba de colgante, Sherlock se hizo pasar por un profesor de la universidad y pidió entrar a su cuarto con la excusa de unos documentos sumamente importantes que el muchacho olvido entregar. John no dijo nada, seguía perdido en lo ocurrido hacía unos momentos, y su rostro aún lo delataba por lo que se quedó esperando en la puerta pese a que la mujer lo invito a pasar.

La habitación era exactamente como su casillero, todo esforzadamente ordenado, muchos libros y todos leídos demasiadas veces, un pequeño mural con fotos familiares o recortes de revistas un armario con ropa de todas las temporadas. No había mucho en esa habitación que fuera relevante, decidió ver las otras piezas pero la mujer no se alejaba de él por lo que no pudo, cuando iba ya saliendo Sherlock lo pudo ver, en el muro de la sala dos fotografías, de iguales dimensiones ubicadas a la misma altura con un metro de distancia entre ellas, en una el chico desaparecido de niño, asumió el detective y en la otra la muchacha de la fotografía del casillero y el cuarto de la residencia, su fisionomía calzaba perfectamente.

- Espero que haya encontrado lo que necesitaba. – Habló la mujer con preocupación.

- No estaba aquí, pero gracias.- Respondió Sherlock amable antes de retirarse.

Se reúne con John en el pasillo.

- ¿Ocurrió algo malo? –Cuestionó John por el rostro de sorpresa con el que salió Sherlock del departamento.

- Necesito volver a la residencia, ahora.- Fue lo último que dijo hasta ya estar en el lugar.

Entró con paso decidido subió al segundo piso donde estaban las habitaciones caminó directo y veloz hasta la habitación que el encargado le dijo que habían estado utilizando como bodega, estaba asegurada, pero no con llave, estaba cerrada por dentro con el seguro de la chapa, demasiado rápido para el gusto de John forzó la entrada.

El lugar olía a limpiadores John podría haber enumerado algunos pero solo predominaba cloro o ácido muriático, no estaba seguro.

No había luz en la habitación salvo la que entraba por la puerta abierta. Sherlock entró determinado, era una habitación grande llena de muebles viejos, tarros de pintura, herramientas y materiales de construcción, llegó directamente al fondo, en el piso había algo como un papel cercano a una vela derretida y un brazo, el olor comenzaba a ser fuerte a esa distancia, John se acercó para observar mejor, el brazo parecía derretido. Miró a Sherlock quien no le había prestado atención al trozo de cadáver.

- Tú supiste desde un principio que estaba aquí ¿No?- Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro mientras desviaba la vista.

- Apenas llegamos lo sospeche cuando el encargado me habló de las remodelaciones, pero necesitaba ir a su casa, antes de que su madre se enterara de lo ocurrido.-

- Eres imposible.- Lo reprendió, pero a esas alturas ya no le sorprendía.

El brazo estaba prácticamente intacto cortado a la altura del hombro y axila, Sherlock solo se centró en el papel del piso, estaba húmedo y en algunas partes derretido, no se interesó en el resto del cuarto.

John se adelantó y corrió una cortina plástica blanca translucida, y eso casi lo hizo vomitar, ahí estaban las dos bañeras por la que el detective preguntó con anterioridad.

- ¡Diablos! Esto… es lo que yo creo que es…- John habló notoriamente afectado, jamás había visto algo así, no en la realidad, quizás en una o dos películas gore de mal gusto.

- Es un cuerpo derretido por la exposición prolongada al efecto de químicos corrosivos, en este caso productos caseros de limpieza.- Le habló pausadamente mientras se agachaba para observar de cerca el trozo de papel, sin un particular interés en el cadáver.

- DIOS!- Se sostuvo el vientre con tal de controlar sus ganas de vomitar, podía ver la grasa amarillenta flotando sobre el viscoso liquido oscuro. - ¿Pero y el brazo? ¿Podría ser homicidio? –

- Por favor John es más que obvio, hasta para ti; fue suicidio, el brazo simplemente cayó por la implacable acción de la gravedad. El muchacho llenó la bañera con los líquidos, devolvió todas las botellas hasta su cuarto, volvió a esta bodega y cerró con pestillo, debió escribir una nota.- Apunto al piso el papel casi destruido. – Encendió una vela, y a juzgar por las manchas negras en el extremo izquierdo superior de la tina, debió darse un tiro en la cabeza, en el fondo de ese jugo debería haber un arma.- Describió el caso para John hablando rápido. - ¡Pero que caso más patético!- Bufó finalmente molestándose.

- SHERLOCK! hay un hombre muerto en la bañera-

- Bueno ya no es más que lípidos y ácidos nucleicos, el resto ya se desintegró.- Continuó hablando sin interés.

John lo mira con desapruebo y un poco de pena.

- No te atrevas a darme esa mirada, vamos John que esperabas.- Responde sin entender la molestia del doctor, después de todo él solo había recalcado lo evidente. Finalmente logró despegar del piso el pedazo de papel sin romperlo, John observo en él la intención de guardarlo.

- ¡Sherlock eso es evidencia!.-

Hace una pequeña mueca con una risa corta - Si se lo dejo a Anderson y su equipo de idiotas de seguro lo arruinan.- Discutió hablando más con sí mismo.

- Si esto es un homicidio arruinaras el caso, y Lestrade no te perdonará.-

- ¡Ah! - Gruñó sabiendo que era cierto, obvio no lo del homicidio pero si la parte de la evidencia, tenía curiosidad de saber que decía, pero no la suficiente como para arriesgar futuros casos los cuales se los proporcionaba Lestrade, lo volvió a dejar donde estaba y esperaron a que llegarán los forenses con el DI.

- Necesito saber que dice esa nota ¡Ahora!- Exigió Sherlock.

- OK tranquilo, es evidencia así que irá al laboratorio.- Te llamaré cuando tenga algo.

Sherlock salió con una sensación de pérdida, sabía que él podría haber tenido los resultados en pocos días, pero debería esperar una eternidad.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- Miró extrañado a John que no le quitaba la vista de encima sonrojado.

- Nada… solo tienes algo en la cara.-

Se acercó a un vidrio y miro su reflejo - Oh ya veo.- Las comisuras de su boca estaban rotas y enrojecidas, él lo había leído y era algo que podía pasar al dar sexo oral. Solo lo miro de reojo con ojos traviesos.

Los análisis en el laboratorio tardaron seis días en lograr restituir el papel y restaurar lo escrito, y dos más en entregar oficialmente un reporte con los resultados.

Lestrade los llamó apresurado para que se presentaran en su oficina, Sherlock llego primero y entró como siempre sin grandes convenciones sociales, solo quería la información.

- Ya está la nota.- Abrió una carpeta sobre su escritorio, el mismo no la había leído por lo que busco el texto y comenzó a leer en voz alta. – Sherlock dice lo siguiente_: "Este sentimiento es tan prohibido que no puedo continuar, sé que no debería sentirme así, pero no puedo evitarlo. Dicen que la mente no puede reinar en el mundo de los sentimientos y es verdad, porque traté arduamente de no sentir esto pero no pude. Lo siento mama, papa, es un pecado muy grande y dios no me perdonará, nadie lo hará, mucho menos yo."_ Eso es todo lo que decía la nota, ¿Crees que el muchacho fuera gay?

- No.-

Entrando con una gran sonrisa venía John, se había atrasado hablando por teléfono. - Hola Greg, ¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien gracias, ya están los resultados.- Le extendió la hoja con la nota y John la leyó concentrado. - El muchacho… ¿Era gay?- Preguntó sorprendido.

- ¿Por qué todos dicen que era gay?- Pregunta extrañado Sherlock.

- ¿No es obvio? Con un mensaje como ese, familia católica, problemas en casa por lo que se fue y no lo soportó.- Hablo Anderson desde la entrada de la oficina.

- Anderson… de ti no me sorprende una deducción tan perspicaz, y ahora entiendo porque todos tienen esa estúpida idea en sus mentes, pero NO. Él chico no era gay, su problema era un poco más… oscuro.- Habló extraordinariamente pausado.

- ¿Cómo?- Preguntó Anderson lo detestaba tanto como Sherlock a él, y odiaba como el otro siempre tenía la razón,

- Tenía sentimientos impropios por una persona en específico, indebidos, tanto que no soportó vivir con ello y se quitó la vida.-

- La muchacha de la fotografía…- Agregó John sorprendido mirando al detective consultor con las cejas curvadas. – Ella… es su hermana…- Habló estático.

Sherlock le dio una mirada de aprobación, completamente satisfecho por sus palabras, se puso de pie y se abrió paso hasta la entrada. –Buenas tardes.- Dijo a modo de despedida y salió con pasos largos.

Apenas daban las 18 horas, pero John estaba muy cansado, así había sido durante toda la semana, estar de vuelta en el trabajo de médico, y seguir trabajando con el detective siempre era agotador, no podía parar de bostezar, no tardaron mucho en conseguir un taxi y estar de vuelta en la casa.

.

Se sorprendió de ver la lacena y descubrir que el detective había hecho algunas compras. Solo pudo sonreír en silencio y prepararse algo liviano para comer.

Después de ya asumir que ambos sentían un gran deseo por el otro, independiente de que siguieran repitiendo que no sentían nada por nadie o que no era gay, el hecho estaba claro, y más que comprobado, llevaban ya más de una semana así, cada tarde después del trabajo tenían relaciones en el sillón en la sala, aunque no avanzaban más allá de masturbarse mutuamente y el escaso sexo oral que Sherlock le propinaba al doctor en lugares poco decorosos o públicos, pero jamás en la casa, y el detective se volvía cada vez más bueno y asertivo en sus movimientos.

John estaba sumergido en esos pensamientos, mirando el delgado cuerpo que estaba recostado en el sillón largo mirando al techo

- John.- Su voz era calma y profunda.

No recibió respuesta, John solo lo miraba fijo con una cara que no supo descifrar pero no lucia triste o preocupada, es más podría haber dicho que estaba moderadamente feliz.

- John.- Repitió más alto.

- ¿Si? Dime- contestó sin notar su retraso, tomando un sorbo de té.

- Creo que deberíamos tener sexo.- Dijo sentándose para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

- A la mierda la moral y prepárense para lo bueno xD (mucho sexo explícito por lo que si este fic desaparece, pueden seguirlo también en AO3 mi usuario es Kuolema y estoy publicando esto bajo el mismo título.

- El caso que describo aquí está plenamente basado en uno de mis capítulos favoritos de la serie "Bones" (no recuerdo el número o temporada pero trata de un hombre derretido en una bañera por agentes químicos caseros)

- Chicas por favor insisto a los que dejan comentarios si tienen cuenta háganlo con ella así les puedo contestar :) en el caso que no tengan bueno muchas gracias siempre los leo y realmente motivan a seguir más rápido.

- No puedo creer mi capacidad para hacer cara de Poker... la escena del almacén la escribí completamente en el living de mi casa, junto a toda mi familia mientras conversábamos de recetas de cocina y una que otra película.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

- Creo que deberíamos tener sexo.- Habló Sherlock sentándose en su puesto para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, en un tono serio, normal, como si estuviera hablando de un experimento, un caso o un lugar al que visitar.

- ¡Que!- Le gritó casi escupiendo su té, nervioso, no estaba seguro de haber oído lo que pensaba haber oído.

- Creo que deberíamos hacerlo.- Continuó de lo más normal, poniéndose de pie, atravesando la sala para recoger su violín y el arco.

- ¿Co-Como sabes que deberíamos? – John habló lo más normal que pudo, pero definitivamente no estaba preparado para eso.

Sherlock no contestó la pregunta más que con una mirada que claramente decía "¿Me vas a hacer explicártelo?" – Ya hemos llegado bastante lejos, el siguiente paso ¿No está claro? Por otro lado, el sexo consensuado en una relación debe ser algo que no pase normalmente de la tercera semana de iniciada la interacción, como prueba absoluta de la pasión y amor mutuo...- Hizo una pausa. -… o como sea.

- En… una relación… – Pronunció bajo, muy afectado y paralizado. - ¡De donde diablos sacaste eso!- Casi le gritó en la cara.

- Internet- Contestó sin alterarse. – Según la información, obviamente no certera, pero se repite en varios… como decirlo, ciertos estudios, una relación seria debe tener sexo, iniciando esta actividad con un tiempo estandarizado de 3 semanas, desde el primer encuentro.-

- Sabes que eres un idiota ¿Verdad?- John lo miró indignado, aunque se sintió un poco alagado por lo de "relación seria", el otro sin duda había tenido demasiado tiempo para pensar y planificar, y eso siempre era malo.

La mente del detective era implacable y había investigado mucho, había generado varios esquemas mentales de cómo llegar a John, leía sobre el romance y el amor pero le provocaba todo tipo de malestares el pensar en ello, necesitaba idear algo y rápido porque ¿Qué ocurriría si John se aburría? Ese pensamiento llevaba rondándolo los últimos días, especialmente desde que notó que la cantidad de invitaciones se habían multiplicado la última semana, casi como si pudieran oler su soltería, y eso podía ser un problema porque ¿Y si él se aburría? Si necesitaba de una compañía más íntima, había avanzado a pasos agigantados en el desarrollo de sus sentimientos o como fuera que los pudiera llamar, lo quería y estaba dispuesto a hacer algunos sacrificios para apelar a la normalidad del doctor. Repasó mentalmente las líneas cliché que había memorizado, en busca de la más adecuada.

- Sherlock… ¿Desde cuándo que tomas en serio ese tipo de información? ¿Debo prepararme para más argumentos sin bases técnicas?- Apeló a la falta de consistencia en el argumento del detective, recurriendo a toda su astucia.

Así mismo el más alto no contestó a esa afirmación porque esa misma lo estaba molestando desde el principio de la conversación.

- Quiero que seas solo mío.- Encontrando la frase perfecta afirmó serio sin mirarlo y casi restándole importancia mientras revisaba un periódico.

¿Eso era una declaración? John avanzó unos pasos, le arrebató de las manos el periódico que el detective acababa de abrir, con el corazón desbocado y necesitó sentarse rápidamente para recuperar el ritmo normal, pero agregó sabiendo de dónde provenía ese comentario, porque casi le hubiera gustado creerlo, pero él ya lo conocía demasiado bien.

- Sherlock… tú sabes… que… bueno las demostraciones sentimentales no son necesarias de esta forma, eso hace que suenes como un robot, dime cual es el problema real.- Pasa la lengua por sus labios y pestañea rápido.

- No quiero que te alejes en busca de contacto físico y por lo que sé, es algo necesario.- Respondió inmediatamente sin dudarlo en un tono plano, suave, tomando y encendiendo el computador de John.

- Por dios Sherlock, eres idiota o ¿Qué?- Se sintió un poco ofendido, era cierto que necesitaba sexo, pero si él creía que se iría por ahí en busca de ello con cualquiera, lo ofendía y mucho, aunque por otro lado esa era la razón verdadera de su comportamiento y también era adorable, porque ¡DIOS! Ese era Sherlock Holmes preocupado por perderlo, sonrió escondiéndose tras el periódico, y habló con saña.

- Y si yo dijera que quiero que tú seas solo mío ¿Lo habías pensado?- Dice concluyente esperando que la conversación no siga.

Sherlock se mantiene en silencio unos momentos tecleando veloz en el computador.

- John… suena bien para mí…- Contesta serio, dejando el portátil sobre el sofá, mirando al doctor y poniéndose de pie. - …no me lo había planteado de esa forma, pero está bien.- Tomó sus pertenencias veloz.

- ¿A dónde vas?- Le preguntó aún sin analizar lo que le había dicho, viéndolo alejarse por la puerta.

- Debo conseguir ciertos elementos.- Fue todo lo que dio por respuesta desde el pasillo, saliendo.

Deliberadamente había dejado la computadora encendida y con todo lo que había buscado durante esa mañana y visto mientras hablaban.

- Por qué sigue utilizando mi computador... si tiene el suyo propio - Susurró al aire tratando de sonar molesto, se acercó y se sentó en el mismo lugar donde había estado Sherlock con anterioridad, tomó el aparato y revisó las páginas abiertas. – ¡Mierda! ¿Esto es lo que ha estado estudiando toda la mañana?- Gritó sorprendido, a grandes rasgos lo que pudo ver fue un foro de conversación donde recomendaban ciertos utensilios a tener en consideración para la primera relación sexual, una página pornográfica: gay, y una especie de libro online un Kama Sutra, gay también. Así recién se puso al tanto de la conversación que acababan de tener, porque significaba que él otro iba en serio, Sherlock le había dicho que estaba dispuesto a ser ¿A ser pasivo? John se restregó la cara con sus manos, no era que no quisiera en su totalidad, sino más bien que no se había hecho a la idea de hacerlo, no aún. Por qué sabía que la lógica terminaría estando en su contra, con una diferencia en estaturas tan amplia, por fuerza no se quedaba atrás pero su carácter mucho más dócil y considerando quien había estado llevando el ritmo de los últimos encuentros, todo estaba en su contra y todavía no sabía si estaba dispuesto a ser penetrado por el trasero. Sabía que la actitud de Sherlock no escondía malas intenciones, para él era completamente lógico que una parte debía dar y otra recibir, y necesitaba que fuera pronto porque si John necesitaba sexo, él se lo proporcionaría, eran simples matemáticas en su mente, pero lo que no había calculado era que el médico no estaba dispuesto a ser ninguna parte.

.

.

.

Ya había pasado toda la tarde cuando el timbre del celular de John suena con un nuevo mensaje de texto.

- "Ven a Yard- SH-"-

Había tenido el tiempo suficiente para pensar y ya sabía lo que quería hacer. Mientras iba en el taxi hace una llamada, no muy larga y sin darse cuenta ya había llegado.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Habla agitado tras correr el trayecto final.

- Nada ya no hay caso.- Le contó con una mínima de pesar, había ido especialmente hasta donde el inspector para nada, y también había hecho ir a John, por supuesto eso no era lo que le causaba pesar, le informa que ya estaba todo terminado.

- Ah está bien ¿Nos vemos en la casa?- Le contesta de muy buen humor.

Sherlock lo mira intrigado, esperaba que John se enfadara o por lo menos estuviera molesto, tendría que invitarlo a comer por hacerlo perder el tiempo y así estar a mano, pero no fue así, trató de preguntar por qué pero no lo hizo.

- Greg me invitó a tomar unas copas, llegaré temprano.- Sonrió sincero y avanzó por el corredor.

Con sospecha decide no decir nada y camina a la salida quedándose a varios metros pero con visibilidad al despacho del DI.

Se despide sin muchas alabanzas y se dirige a la oficina de Lestrade sin poder evitar esa vieja manía de dar la media vuelta al estilo militar, con paso seguro entra, lo saluda de mano y conversa con él de algo que Sherlock no puede descifrar, mira de reojo a la oficina mientras escucha un discurso de Donovan, prestándole menos de la atención normal, la cual ya era mínima.

- Fenómeno despierta. - Termina diciéndole chasqueando sus dedos en frente del detective.

Anderson que miraba atento ríe estúpidamente y al final ambos se retiran al no recibir ninguna respuesta.

Sherlock observa sus labios con tal de saber que dicen, parecía que se ponían de acuerdo con el lugar, mientras Lestrade recogía sus pertenencias en un bolso de brazo, no tardó demasiado y salieron de su oficina hablando bastante felices.

Ese era el momento en el que podía actuar como una persona normal, volver a Baker Street y esperar por John. Ser medianamente normal y enviar a alguien de su red del bajo mundo a espiar, o ser completamente irracional y obsesivo e ir el mismo de incognito y espiar por sí mismo.

Le tomó solo un segundo esconderse en un pasillo para que ellos no lo vieran mientras iban saliendo.

Caminaron a un bar-restaurant a unas cuantas cuadras, uno que ya era reconocido como bar de policías, Sherlock sabía de ese lugar y no necesitó seguirlos de cerca para averiguarlo, sabía que irían allí, Lestrade también era predecible.

El lugar era como cualquier bar, oscuro, con música extremadamente fuerte, muchas mesas y letreros brillantes, al fondo la barra con la caja y el barman. Y sabía perfectamente donde ellos iban a sentarse; en el lugar donde hubiera más luz y menos ruido, eso le daba el tiempo de entrar y subir rápidamente las escaleras junto a la entrada, para esconderse en el segundo piso junto a los baños y varias mesas desocupadas.

- Dos cervezas por favor.- Pidió cortés John en la barra pasando dos billetes y dejando el vuelto como propina.

Que Lestrade le sugiriera salir por un trago fue lo más acertado de ese día, necesitaba pensar, un trago y un buen ambiente para hacerlo, no era que estuviera escapando de Sherlock Holmes, solo necesitaba pensar las cosas y en este caso, solo armarse de ese valor que posee más de 40° alcohólicos, porque él detective podía ser avasallador cuando se decidía a algo, y la mención de esa mañana lo había dejado atónito, simplemente no estaba preparado y nunca lo estaría, era un gran sentimiento abrazador, en sus pensamientos estaba primero el hecho de hacerlo con un hombre; nunca había tenido esa experiencia pero como médico estaba preparado para afrontar cualquier dilema, pero no solo era hacerlo con un hombre, era hacerlo con un hombre virgen, y más allá un hombre virgen con problemas sociales, eso le daba otro nivel de problemas e inminentemente le llevaba siempre a sentir que en alguna forma estaba abusando de Sherlock, no era como si él fuera el dios del sexo, estaba seguro de tener la más larga lista de citas y parejas que no llevaron a nada concreto o físico, pero como fuera, había estado por lo menos con otras personas, Sherlock por el contrario no se había acostado ni siquiera con una mujer, y él sabía que el detective no era gay, no era nada de hecho, no tenía inclinaciones de ese tipo y punto, y ahora le estaba diciendo que quería hacerlo y que estaba dispuesto a ser pasivo… Eso definitivamente era demasiado para su cerebro. Terminó su cerveza y pidió algo un poco más fuerte; Martini dry, lo vio en la carta y lo ordenó como Bond*

- Entonces a qué se debió este repentino cambio, hace tiempo que te invite.- Habló Lestrade no con el fin de recriminarle, sino solo para amenizar el ambiente, notó a John algo tenso.

- Bueno tenía tiempo, y hace mucho que no salía por un trago con un amigo.- Contestó con una sonrisa. – Me dijiste que querías preguntarme algo ¿no?-

- Si pero no es tan importante.- Contestó terminando la cerveza que le había llevado.

- ¡Vamos! Dispara.- El médico, se acomodó completamente recto en su silla, alerta.

- Bueno… ¿Qué tanto sabes sobre Mycroft Holmes?- No sabía si debía preguntarle eso a él o no, pero que más daba, era el contacto más fiable de Lestrade.

- ¿Qué?- John no se esperaba esa pregunta. - No creo saber más que tú, tú trabajaste de informante para él ¿No?-

- Si, pero en ese tiempo, todas las semanas recibía una llamada a la misma hora en la que me preguntaba por Sherlock y la información relevante, nada fuera de lo normal, sobre los casos en los que trabajaba, cosas por el estilo, jamás tuve real contacto con él-

No era gracioso para John hablar de eso. - Oh ya veo, entonces… ¿Por qué la pregunta? ¿Volverás a reportarle?- No podía dejar de beber y pensar en Sherlock.

Lestrade también toma un buen trago de Whisky había ordenado con una seña a un camarero. - No… es demasiado extraño de explicar incluso para mí.-

- ¿Tratas de hablarme de algo extraño referente a uno de los Holmes? De verdad, ¿cómo no podría entenderlo?-

- Ha ha ha lo siento John, recurrentemente olvido que vives con él.-

- Bueno que puedo decir de Mycroft, en general es bastante normal, su trabajo es su vida, se preocupa de cierta forma por la familia, y pese a haberse equivocado muchas veces y de que Sherlock afirma detestarlo, me parece una buena persona, o por lo menos trata de hacerlo lo mejor que puede.-

- Pensaba lo mismo.- Afirmó un poco perdido Greg.

- Aunque lo mejor que puede, no siempre es lo mejor, supongo que a él le toca tomar decisiones difíciles…-

- Supongo que si.- Greg le prestaba toda su atención.

- …aunque por otro lado es el bastardo más frio que conozco, y eso que vivo con Sherlock, y no olvides que por su culpa…- Comenzaba a enojarse.

- Tranquilo John, sin alterarse, creo que solo quieres darle un buen golpe en la cara.- Lo mira extrañado, porque lucía como un gato enfadado y a la defensiva.

- Eso es por decir poco.- Termina sin decir todo lo que había pensado, ya más tranquilo

- Me gustaría conocer a su madre, que cosa tan mala pudo haber hecho esa pobre mujer para tener dos hijos como esos.- Lestrade fue serio al decirlo.

John estalló en carcajadas sin poder parar y acabó su trago.

Continuaron hablando y bebiendo por un par de horas, hasta que una pareja se acerca a su mesa y saludan afectuosamente a Lestrade, se sientan junto a ellos, Sherlock miraba todo desde el borde del piso superior, podía ver una pequeña pista de baile, y las mesas del sector poniente, justo donde ellos estaban, pudo observar a John algo incómodo con aquellas personas, hombros rígidos, varios tragos más, comenzaba a pasar la vista por la decoración del lugar, movimiento nervioso de su pierna y golpeteo de dedos sobre la mesa, Lo vio quedarse media hora más a partir de la llegada de las frituras, el camarero les llevó un plato lleno de nachos y uno pequeño con salsa, a cuenta de la casa, John continuó hablando de vez en cuando y siendo agradable, pero él detective sabía que no estaba a gusto.

Cuando la conversación parecía haber terminado o cambiado de tema John se acercó a Lestrade y le avisó que se retiraría, este se levanta de su asiento y le extiende la mano para despedirse, pero John lo abraza sorprendiendo por un momento al DI quien inmediatamente y sin ningún reparo le devuelve el abrazo, no dura más de un segundo y se retira.

Sherlock solo mira atento sin dejar escapar detalle y lo sigue, baja las escaleras y sale rápido para no perderle el paso.

- SHERLOCK! - John lo intersecta fuera del local apoyado en el muro junto a la entrada, atrapándolo mientras salía a toda prisa. -¿Creíste que no te vería? ¿Una sombra mirando fijo durante varias horas sin mover un solo musculo? ¿De verdad creíste que no lo notaria? Había estado atento a sus movimientos de igual forma que él y también había logrado ver las reacciones del detective y se sorprendió por su pequeño arranque de algo que pudo identificar como ira tal vez. Se acerca a su oído y le susurra.

-¿Qué fueron esos Sherlock? ¿Acaso una pisca de celos?- Le habla despacio mientras ve al detective tomando su propio pulso desde su muñeca.

- Estás borracho.- Fue todo lo que contestó y le dio una mirada sostenida.

Pero era cierto John había bebido más tequila del que su cuerpo podía tolerar y cada vez se sentía más y más mareado.

No pasaban taxis.

Y podía ver como cada vez más alcohol llegaba a las venas del doctor, se tambaleaba un poco.

- Sherlock… te-nemos que hablar.- Dijo completamente fuera de sí, ya no se sostenía en pie y reía torpemente.

El detective lo miraba serio, sin entender plenamente de que sería, pero no debía ser bueno, no lucia bien, y solo pudo observar cómo se acercaba lentamente hasta sus labios hasta besarlos con una pasión exagerada.

Aún quedaba luz de día, en plena vía pública. Sherlock podía ver los autos pasar tras la espalda del doctor, que no se había preocupado por nada.

- Jo-hn…- Farfullo separándose un momento para sugerir lo inadecuado del lugar y hora, pero este no lo dejo hablar, lo agarró de las mangas del abrigo y lo empujó sin dejar de besarlo unos metros dentro del callejón junto al bar, justo tras unos botes de basura, haciéndolo retroceder hasta golpearse de espalda contra un muro de concreto, John lo beso con más desesperación que nunca antes, con demasiada fuerza, dejando moretones rápidamente en sus labios y cuello, el doctor sabía a alcohol pero predominantemente a tequila.

-Ahhh Sherlock. – Ahogó un gemido en las solapas del abrigo de este, luego tomo una de las delgadas piernas y las engancho a su propia cintura, comenzando a empujar su cadera contra la de Sherlock rozándose intensamente.

- Bésame.- Ordenó el ex-militar en un tono afligido, con el aliento ardiente en el mentón del detective, este obedeció posando sus manos a cada lado del rostro del otro y apretando sus labios lento y suave. El doctor hábil descendió sus manos ansiosas, desabotono y bajo el cierra del pantalón del otro, para meter su mano en su ropa interior sin aviso previo y acariciarlo sin pudor.

Obtuvo de respuesta un gruñido ronco apagado en la garganta.

–John… no te parece un mal lugar.- Habló por completo en éxtasis sin lograr abstraerse en su totalidad, en parte por el hedor de la basura en el contenedor junto, o el fuerte olor a orina del callejón, o lo húmedo de la muralla, o que cada uno de sus sonidos era ampliado por el eco del lugar, y podía ver ventanas de departamentos en la parte superior del edificio en el que estaba apoyado, hasta que sintió como John lo liberaba, su miembro en exposición directa con el medio ambiente, y estaba muy excitado, pudo verlo mirándolo serio, mientras aún sostenía su ropa interior y pasaba su lengua por sus labios finos relamiéndolos, sonrió dirigiendo su mirada hacia arriba buscando los ojos del más alto y metió el miembro completo succionando y apretando con su boca.

No perdió detalle de las acciones del otro, lo observo fijo, excitándose, viendo como John tenía sus ojos entrecerrados chupándolo detenidamente, avanzando por toda su extensión, Sherlock pudo ver como dirigía su mano a su propia entrepierna y se autosatisfacía, en ese instante, con esa imagen ya no podría resistir mucho más.

- Jo-hn ya…- Habló complicado y bajo.

John aprieta la base de su pene para cortar el orgasmo, lográndolo, baja los pantalones y su ropa interior hasta la mitad de sus muslos y besa el hueso derecho sobresaliente de su pelvis, no dice nada solo sigue mirándolo directo a los ojos y sonríe, continua besando la línea del hueso, hasta el muslo, y tomándolo con fuerza lo gira se escabulle entre el abrigo y aprieta con demasiada fuerza una nalga, Sherlock gruñe por la sorpresa y un poco de dolor, sus carisias se habían vuelto muy violentas y lo podía sentir tambalearse pese a que estaba de rodillas, apoyo sus codos en la muralla para afirmarse mientras podía sentir la caliente lengua se John lamer su trasero, mientras lo estrujaba en sus dedos, dejando líneas rojizas con sus uñas, dio pequeños mordiscos y uno demasiado fuerte y doloroso, marcando la mordida y rompiendo la suave piel, luego paso su lengua por la herida.

Sherlock sabía lo que pasaría y estaba totalmente de acuerdo, pero también sabía que John no estaba en sus cabales, él jamás dejaba más marcas que chupetones, sabía que esa mordida debía sangrar, estaban en un callejón hediendo, oscuro y húmedo, él estaba ebrio y era probable que después no recordará mucho, si seguía así de brusco quizás le provocaría daño al ser la primera vez, la balanza era extraña, sabía que no debía dejar que John lo hiciera, no de esa forma porque también sabía que él se arrepentiría más tarde, pero no estaba seguro de tener las fuerzas para impedirlo, porque con cada toque rudo del doctor estaba más cerca de correrse.

John profundizo y lo penetro con su lengua, humedeciendo toda la zona, se abrió paso y metió un dedo con cuidado sintiendo como estaba de apretado, sin dejar de masturbarlo.

-Ahh.- Un gemido ronco tras otro escapó del detective.

- Sher-lock.- Lo llamaba subiendo hasta quedar a la altura de su cuello y comenzando a frotar su propio miembro entre aquellas nalgas, sin dejar de tocarlo.

- John… un momento…- Pidió agitado.

Pero este no escuchaba lo que le decía y sus movimientos se hacían más torpes, apretó tan fuerte que Sherlock no lo pudo contener más, se corrió en la mano del doctor manchando el muro y jadeando fuerte. John se frotaba cada vez más lento, hasta que lo sintió desplomarse sobre su espalda.

Respiración lenta, cuerpo pesado y torpe, el doctor no se había corrido, no aún. Era el efecto del alcohol hablando. Se arregló la ropa rápidamente, sin perder al doctor que seguía apoyado en su espalda.

- Lo siento John pero es necesario.- Lo afirmó pasando su brazo por su cintura, le sostuvo el rostro unos segundos para mirarlo, se veía vulnerable, como jamás lo había visto, estaba sonrojado por el movimiento y por el alcohol, con los ojos nublados y pequeños, y la boca seca. Sherlock posó sus labios sobre los de él y aspiró fuerte su aroma mezclado con licor, se sacó el guante de una mano y metió sus dedos hasta el fondo de la garganta del médico y lo hizo vomitar.

John Watson no era un ebrio desagradable, no hablaba incoherencias, ni trataba de tener la atención, tampoco se quejaba, solo hacía bien lo que se le dijera en completo silencio, en el taxi solo se acomodó junto a Sherlock, cerró sus ojos y sintió como todo giraba, sintiéndose un poco mejor gracias a la ayuda extra, pero con mucho arrepentimiento, "demasiado temprano para beber tanto", se repetía mentalmente sabiendo que aún no daban las 20 horas.

Sherlock sacó a John del auto y le ayudó a entrar, hasta el descanso de la escalera, este corrió hasta el baño y devolvió lo que le quedaba de licor. Lo siguió con cautela.

- John tú… - Obviamente él no sabía bien que decir –… ¿Necesitas algo?- Terminó la frase no completamente convencido con su performance.

- Sherlock solho ciherra lda maldyitja puerrtha.- Gritó tratando de retener el contenido de su estómago.

Vomitó como no lo había hecho en demasiado tiempo, no recordaba haber tenido una borrachera como esa en años, pero necesitaba fuerzas, y muchas, y cuando un hombre se ve sobrepasado por el advenimiento de los sucesos diarios simplemente bebe. No estaba orgulloso de ello, y ahora se arrepentía de por lo menos dos o tres copas de tequila.

Cuando ya no se sentía mareado en demasía, se levantó del piso y lavó la cara varias veces casi tantas como sus dientes, salió confundido del baño y vio la puerta del cuarto de Sherlock abierta, fue directo a la cocina se tomó un vaso de agua al seco, y se sirvió otro, buscó en las gavetas algo para el dolor de cabeza, saco doble ración y tomó las pastillas, caminó lo más erguido y en línea recta que pudo hasta la mesa.

No lo buscó en el cuarto, pero sabía que él estaba ahí, lo escuchó pensar; como hubiera dicho el mismo detective. Dejó el vaso en la mesa mientras se sentaba torpemente y recargó su rostro en sus manos, mientras el detective comenzaba a rasgar notas al azar en su violín con un solo dedo.

- ¿Qué hora es?- Pregunto con la voz afectada.

- Faltan diez para las 21 horas.- Le respondió observando la hora en su celular. Para continuar rascando las cuerdas del violín solo con sus dedos.

John no podía centrarse en la realidad y ya había pasado una hora que sintió como si fueran segundos ahí sentado escuchando las notas. Estuvo ebrio, y ahora el alcohol comenzaba a abandonarlo, pero tenía dudas, lo de aquel callejón había pasado realmente, o se lo había imaginado. Reposó su cabeza y cuerpo sobre la mesa y escuchó como fuertes tambores los peldaños de la escalera resonar, la puerta deslizarse suave y la voz mucho más aguda de la Sra. Hudson.

- Chicos, hoy es el acto de beneficencia…- Habló divertida.

La mente de John retrocedió cuatro días, hasta el momento exacto en el que la señora Hudson había hablado con él para invitarlo tan cordialmente a esa actividad a beneficio de un grupo de adultos mayores al que pertenecía, a la cual había accedido gustoso, y era justo en esos momentos, se sintió aún más miserable.

- ¿John qué pasó? ¿Se encuentra bien?- Preguntó al doctor que estaba por completo pálido y decaído.

- Lo siento Señora Hudson, pero John está muy mal del estómago.- Contestó Sherlock desde el sillón sin levantarse.

- Oh ya veo, supongo que no podrán ir… es mejor así para que se recupere, quédense en casa, y Sherlock… cuida del doctor, cuando vuelva le prepararé un poco de caldo.- Fue lo último que dijo saliendo a paso rápido de la habitación, arreglada con un vestido de ocasión y maquillaje.

- Gracias… No quería mentirle a la Sra. Hudson.-

- De nada.-

Un momento incomodo, solo unos cuantos segundos antes de que el detective comenzara a tocar el violín nuevamente, cuando John escuchó las primeras notas tocadas con el arco, pese a que sabía que debía ser una bella melodía, era estruendosa a sus oídos en esos momentos sensibles.

- Dos whiskeys, cinco tequilas, un mojito y cuatro cervezas suelen tener ese efecto en el cuerpo humano, me sorprende que aún te mantengas en pie.- Habló rápido Sherlock.

- Gracias… aunque jamás vuelvas a hacer algo como eso.- Contestó en gratitud a la acción de emergencia en el callejón. De no haber vomitado ahí, quizás en esos momentos estaría inconsciente en su cama hasta el otro día.

Terminó de tomar su agua y esperó a que las pastillas hicieran efecto, con una latente exaltación y sentimientos de culpa, porque lo que había pasado en el callejón, o por lo menos casi había pasado, estaba mal, muy mal, esa bajo ninguna causa era lo que había planeado, y estaba casi seguro de haberle causado más dolor que placer con sus caricias, ese del callejón no era él, él jamás habría sido violento… o ¿No?

–Yo… lo siento…-

- Cállate John.-

- Sherlock yo… no...-

Recibió aquella mirada y no dijo más respecto a la culpa que sentía. Volvió a la cocina y sacó otro vaso de agua.

- Estuve pensando en lo que dijiste esta mañana…- Inició nuevamente la conversación tratando de no sonar nervioso.

- ¿Si? ¿En qué?- Contestó desde el sofá, estaba recostado tocando el violín.

- Tú sabes.-

Sherlock lo mira atentó esperando una respuesta.

- Sobre tener relaciones.-

- Oh eso… ¿Y?- Deja el violín recostado en el sillón y se pone de pie para acompañar a John a la mesa.

- ¿Y? Y no me parece justo que se decida de esa forma.-

- ¿Por qué?- Objetó mirando a John en profundidad, pero él no pudo sostenerle la mirada.

- Porque me imagino que tus anhelos de ser la parte pasiva deben ser tantos como los míos.- Recalcó el sarcasmo.

- No me importa serlo.- Agregó nuevamente Sherlock, provocando incomodidad en el otro, pero completamente interesado en la conversación.

- ¿Estás seguro? Crees que podrás controlarte cuando estemos en ello y dejarme a mí hacer todo lo que deba.- John no dudó en ser directo y conciso.

- Puedo decir que sí.- El tampoco duda.

- Iba a sugerir que lo dejáramos a una competencia o algo por el estiló, pero después pensé que si de algo intelectual se trata lógicamente tu ganarías o de habilidades militares o de fuerza yo lo haría, por lo que tampoco me pareció justo, después pensé en el azar, eso sería plenamente justo, pero si tu estas dispuesto a cederme tu favor, nos podemos ahorrar el juego.

- ¡Azar! Definitivamente azar. -Exclamó emocionado.

Continuará…

* * *

**Aclaraciones**

- Muchas, muchas gracias a todos los que leen, dejan reviews, y se pasan por aquí. Y más gracias aún a Ardaiz que me ha pateado hasta lograr sacar este capítulo!

- Una mención vaga de mystrade, a petición de una amiga (lo siento pero es todo lo que puedo hacer, la verdad es que esa pareja no me calza mucho)

- "John ordena un Martini Dry como Bond" (sip James Bond, en una de las películas de Pierce Brosman, Bond pide un Martiny Seco, agregué esto debido que al parecer a John le gustan las películas de Bond y como sea en su Blog personal dice que tuvieron una noche de Bond con Sherlock xD

- A todos los que se lo han preguntado, no tengo preferencia por ninguno de ellos como top o bottom así que quizás hago las dos.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

- ¡Azar!- Había exclamado Sherlock, demasiado excitado como para haberlo pronunciado él, por supuesto eso jamás lo reconocería en voz alta. Pensó en que ese realmente era el medio más aleatorio y justo al que podrían optar, se convenció mentalmente de que ese era el motivo, porque jamás podría reconocerse a sí mismo que se estaba divirtiendo con el estúpido juego de John. También simplemente sin poder sacarse de la piel el aún latente contacto del callejón, si se concentraba aun podía sentir sus dedos apretándolo.

- ¿Veintiuno*?- Sugirió John caminando por la sala.

- Perfecto, traeré los naipes.- Busca sobre los estantes y termina desordenando todo un cajón. –John ¿Los naipes?-

- No sé, ¿No están?- John fue a la cocina sacó dos vasos cortos, abrió el refrigerador y los llenó de hielo, le agregó agua a uno y buscó la botella de whisky para servir el otro.

- Claro que no están, sino no estaría preguntando.- Habla sin pausa y frustrado, comenzando a molestarse.

- Entonces ¿Con dados?- Se dirige desde la cocina en plena calma.

- ¡Mejor!- Grita sacudiendo su pelo con exasperación.

- Por rondas, el que pierda se debe quitar una prenda de ropa, el que pierda más prendas será considerado perdedor, ¿Bien?- Camina parsimonioso de vuelta a la sala y le extiende el vaso con licor que acababa de servir, Sherlock da un sorbo largo y contesta afirmativamente.

Algo de lo que él detective no había escuchado era de aquella pequeña afición del doctor por el juego*. Gran parte de su tiempo libre mientras estuvo en el ejército, lo empleó apostando y jugando, y aun mejor porque era bastante bueno en ello, pero de eso el detective no tenía la más mínima idea.

- Tú vas primero Sherlock, serán tres tiros con dos dados, si sumas más de 21 perderás inmediatamente.-

John deja sobre la mesita pequeña de centro dos dados cuadrados con poco uso, uno rojo y uno negro, ambos toman asiento rodeándola en distintos sillones con sonrisas socarronas en sus rostros, obviamente cada uno seguro de su propia victoria.

Sherlock toma los dados y hace sus tres tiros: la primera ronda 2 - 4, la segunda 6 - 1 y la tercera 4 - 1, esos fueron sus dígitos dándole una sumatoria de 18, no era un mal digito, para nada malo, mucho menos para alguien que jamás había jugado.

- Bastante bien ¿No?- Le habla John sin poder quitarle la vista de las manos que aún sostenían los dados, él se los extiende y le ofrece media sonrisa, demasiado seductora como para pasarla desapercibida, diciendo. - Tu turno.-

John los agarra despreocupadamente, los mueve dentro de sus manos cerradas unos segundos, y lanza: 3 - 6 primero, los vuelve a levantar y lanzar 5 – 2.

John ya había obtenido una sumatoria de 16, Sherlock lo mira desconfiado, porque él necesitaba solo un 3 para ganarle, era improbable que John sacara en su próximo tiro un 1 - 1, números con los que empatarían, pero cabía la posibilidad de que sacara más de 5 y eso significaría que perdería la partida, la probabilidad como en todo era de un 50%. John lanzó sus dados sin grandes intervalos de tiempo y como resultado de su última ronda 1 - 3, con un resultado casi perfecto de 20 el doctor le ganaba esa ronda.

El detective juntó sus manos y las apretó un poco acomodándose en el sillón, quería escuchar el pago que debía dar, John no había despegado la vista de esas manos delgadas y blancas, moviéndose lentamente.

- Quiero que te quites la chaqueta…- John había sido extremadamente asertivo al hablar. -…lentamente.- Agregó para terminar la frase apoyándose en el respaldo del sillón cómodamente mientras tomaba un trago de agua helada y lo miraba a los ojos. - No me mires con esa cara, Sherlock, apuestas son apuestas.-

- No he hecho ni dicho nada, y jamás evado una treta.- Le devuelve la mirada desafiante.

John no puede quitar sus ojos de encima, mira como esas manos se deslizan suavemente, como las apoya en el sillón para impulsarse y ponerse de pie, extremadamente alto como él era, lo observa poner sus manos en su cintura y suspirar sonoramente con resignación, John no pudo contener una risa sin perderse cada movimiento, abrió lentamente los dos botones de su chaqueta con una sola mano y la deslizo por su brazo derecho primero para luego quitársela completamente y lanzarla ordenada sobre el respaldo de una silla, John le lanza los dados y el detective los atrapa en el aire. Vuelve a lanzar sobre la mesa y sus números dan 19. Esta ronda John pierde.

- El chaleco.- Es lo único que Sherlock dice.

En la siguiente el detective consigue 3 – 4, 5 – 2, 6 – 1, el 21 exacto, estaba feliz, pero no dejaría que se reflejara en sus acciones o muecas.

- ¡Un perfecto tiro!- Lo felicita sincero. - ¿Ahora qué?- Pregunta John subiendo sus cejas demasiado entretenido, aún le quedaba por apostar la camisa, sus pantalones y ropa interior.

- Quiero la camisa.- Habló en su modo más infantil moviendo con su mano unos mechones de pelo que caían frente a sus ojos.

A lo que John obedeció sin problemas, desabrochó cada botón con paciencia infinita sin cortar el contacto de sus ojos, dejando solo los últimos botones cerrados para quitársela como si fuera una polera, desordenando un poco su cabello, hace media sonrisa y camina por la sala, se dispone a lanzarla a la misma silla en la que Sherlock dejó su ropa.

- John…- Chasqueo su lengua - …dije "quiero esa camisa"- Repitió recalcando sus propias palabras.

- O-K.- Le responde extrañado y se la lanza como generalmente hacían con todos los objetos no peligrosos.

Este la agarra y amasa entre sus dedos con aires de triunfo sin quitar la sonrisa marcada en su rostro de hace unos momentos, continua apretándola con sus dedos y pasándola de una mano a otra, al final la acerco a su rostro y la olfateó a profundidad, mirando a John estoico mientras lo hacía, quien solo reaccionó moviendo sus ojos rápidamente a un lado con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Eso lo había dejado petrificado, había sido endiabladamente erótico con aquellos ojos felinos fijos en él, la camisa purpura con los dos botones superiores abiertos, dejando la pálida piel a la vista con un pequeño chupetón apenas marcado en el cuello, quizás de unos días atrás, pero John quería ver más, esa camisa siempre le pareció demasiado llamativa; por no decir sensual, comparada con el resto de la ropa del detective, verlo relamerse los labios y después aspirar profundamente su ropa, su aroma. Estaban recién comenzando y sintió que si seguía así sería demasiado, no podía darse el lujo de que Sherlock lo afectase, debía ser él quien llevara las riendas de ese asunto, porque había sido su idea después de todo.

Vuelven a la partida con los dados, esta vez Holmes pierde.

- Ca-mi-sa…- Pronunció lentamente marcando las silabas -…quiero que la quites de tu pantalón y la desabotones con calma pero no te la quites.-

- Pero las reglas.-

- ¿Sherlock? ¡Quieres hacer de una maldita vez lo que te digo sin reclamar!- Comenzó a alterarse un poco, no dejaría que el detective con su falta de tacto le arruinara un momento glorioso. Y tal como lo esperaba lo fue, esos delgados dedos desabrochando botón por botón, entrando por los borde del pantalón para retirar la camisa, entreabriéndola solo un poco dejando a la vista la piel blanquecina de su pecho y unos vellos muy finos casi transparentes, los huesos marcados de las clavículas y la sutil línea entre su manzana y el mentón, las lámparas de la pared por un momento le parecieron perfectas, su escasa iluminación, el contraste de sombras sobre ese cuerpo semi-desnudo, no podía pedir más.

- John.- Habló quedo e intrigado al hombre sentado, esa mirada, la había visto antes y era deseo puro en sus ojos apenas abiertos.

- ¡John! los dados.- Volvió a llamarlo, lo despertó de lo que estuviera pensando y reanudaron el juego. -John si ganas esta partida ganarás el juego.-

- Sherlock aún faltan prendas, ¡No está permitido aburrirse! La ropa interior es la última prueba.- Sherlock lo miró y desvió sus ojos fijándolos en los dados. -Oh… ya entiendo… tú no estas usando…- Tragó saliva sonoramente tratando de no dirigir su mirada al cierre del pantalón del detective.-

La siguiente ronda John la pierde a propósito… aún llevaba demasiada ropa, pero Sherlock no lo deja quitarse los pantalones pese a que ya los había perdido.

Luego gana.

- Necesito un baño primero.- Anunció Sherlock al verse perdido.

- El juego no es así, esos pantalones ahora son míos, y los quiero ahora.- Le exige en un tono bastante divertido, casi con una morisqueta infantil en su rostro.

Sherlock lo vio acercarse lento, pero esa era su mente jugando con él, John no se movía más rápido o lento que de costumbre.

-No te muevas.- Ordenó en su tono de militar entrenado, le quitó con demasiada experticia el cinturón, y abrió los pantalones dejándolos de esa forma, y lo contempló alejándose unos metros, lucía un poco desvalido, pero sensual, la ropa abierta y tentadora, era una imagen que quería en su memoria, podía sentir su propia excitación creciendo atrapada en su ropa interior doliendo y no pudo evitar notar que el detective lo miraba fijo. Pendiente de todas sus reacciones, descuidando su propia excitación también. Solo unos segundos más aprovechó esa imagen, grabándola a fuego en su memoria. Sherlock siempre le repetía que la memoria visual solo es un 62% precisa, pero esa imagen la guardaría completa, porque era imposible olvidar algo como eso, John podría imprimir esa imagen en su mente y rememorarla cuando más le vinieran ganas.

- Sherlock…- Le susurra bajo en un gruñido suave.

- John.- Contesta imitando su tono habitual esperando la pregunta.

John se acerca brusco y lo besa desesperado quitándole la camisa con rapidez y remarcando el chupetón del cuello. Lo arrastra chocando con las paredes, de paso botando algunas cosas de los muebles, arrugando la alfombra, y casi desmontando de la pared el espejo que tanto tiempo les llevo acomodar, mientras a patadas se quitaban los zapatos. En la cocina John arrinconó al detective contra la mesa asiéndole apoyarse y casi sentarse en ella tirando un juego de tubos de ensayo directo al piso.

Sherlock pensó en los datos y tiempo de investigación perdido, detuvieron el beso no por el ruido del cristal quebrándose sino porque John sabía lo importante que esos experimentos eran para el hombre. Se miraron fijamente con la respiración agitada y estallaron en risas.

Era ridículo, ridículo el deseo, ridícula la necesidad, ridícula la excitación, y ridículos ellos por ceder con todo su cuerpo a ella. Sherlock agarró a John exactamente como lo había hecho este antes, invirtiendo las posiciones, pegó a John contra el refrigerador lugar contrario a donde habían caído los vidrios, y fue el primero en avanzar con sus manos en descenso, logrando deslizar sus pantalones hasta el piso, John pataleo un poco y los hizo volar por los aires, continuo su camino acariciando el cuerpo del doctor deteniéndose en aquella codiciada cicatriz en su hombro, y pasando sus brazos por su espalda para acercarlo con fuerza y lograr más fricción, John se afirmó de sus hombros, se armó de valor y cruzó una pierna por la cintura del más alto, comenzando movimientos frenéticos.

- John… no tan…-

-Cállate.- Le vuelve a comer la boca, con gula succionando sus labios e introduciéndose impetuosamente en la boca ajena, sin dejar de moverse apretándole cada vez más y aumentando la velocidad.

- Para…. Oh… yo no…- Respiraba con dificultad entre besos.

John apretó más sus erecciones en la misma posición, como le molestaba la ropa restante, pero no pudo detenerse, Sherlock parecía resistirse hasta que comenzó a embestir con fuerza, asiéndolo chocar contra el refrigerador, Sherlock le devoró el cuello entre besos, lamidas y mordidas obligándole a correrse casi inmediatamente con un gemido que el detective no había escuchado antes, embistió tres veces más y se corrió en sus pantalones, se quedaron en silencio calmando sus respiraciones sin dejar de besarse.

- Ahora yo también necesito una ducha.- Entre risas y susurros le habló John.

Era impresionante nunca antes había tenido apetito sexual, no más allá de lo que su cuerpo hacia sin su consentimiento a veces por las mañanas, y ahora solo con un susurro en su oreja, un vago roce o incluso una mirada conseguía excitarse inmediatamente luego de correrse de una forma gloriosa. John no se quedaba atrás acababa de manchar su ropa interior ¿En cuánto tiempo? No se atreve ni siquiera a calcularlo para mantener su orgullo intacto, pero sabe que fueron unos minutos, desde su adolescencia que no conseguía correrse en minutos, y en esos casos era estimulándose el mismo y de forma agresiva, por dios ni siquiera se habían quitado la ropa restante, y ahora deseaba continuar de inmediato, aunque sabía que necesitaba un leve descanso.

Ambos rieron separándose con compostura y finalmente sin decir ninguna palabra caminaron directamente al baño, Sherlock encendió la luz y John cerró tras de sí la puerta con llave, posicionó a Sherlock en el centro del baño de pie, este no ofreció ninguna resistencia y lo obligo a quedarse quieto. Lo volvió a besar esta vez mucho más suave y dulce, mientras con mucha lentitud le habría completamente los pantalones y los dejaba deslizar hasta el piso, se sorprendió de encontrar tanta acción en esa zona. Lo observó casi hasta hacerle estar incomodo, dejándolo completamente desnudo y por fin pudo ver el mapa de mordidas y chupetones que permanecían en el cuerpo del detective desde su encuentro en el callejón, marcas que eran su creación.

Sus pensamientos cada vez lo traicionaban más, era una imagen demasiado fuerte y sexual, solo quería tomarlo de sus suaves risos y pegarlo contra la muralla dejar el agua resbalar por esa piel blanquecina beber de ella y poseerle en todas las formas que creía posibles, pero seguir sus instintos no iba según el plan, y debía apegarse a lo planeado.

Había algo que le molestaba desde que las cosas se volvieron más ardientes con el detective, y era el hecho de sentir la premeditación y control de Sherlock, lo cual no era siempre, pero había momentos en particular en los que podía sentirlo, él era muy estructurado, todos sus pasos y movimientos eran para brindarle confort a John, pero no se preocupaba por su propia estimulación, podía darle la mamada más gloriosa del año hasta verlo correrse, y luego retirarse completamente empalmado a seguir con algún experimento, así como podía dejarlo hacerle lo que quisiera sumisamente, le molestaba que no fuese exigente, John lo conocía y sabía lo caprichoso y demandante que podía llegar a ser su personalidad, por esa razón lo presionaría hasta que pidiera lo que necesite, a él no le agrada el BDSM* pero si necesitaba recurrir a ello para hacer que Sherlock pidiera y exigiera lo que necesitaba, lo haría.

John da la llave y deja correr el agua caliente, se quita la ropa restante mientras se acumula el vapor, sin mirar atrás y deja que el chorro de la agradable agua le diera sobre el pelo y espalda sin poder contener un gemido más fuerte de lo que esperaba, subió sus manos y acaricio su cabeza suavemente arrastrando el pelo hacia atrás, se limpió el agua del rostro y se giró sobre sus pies, Sherlock lo observaba desde donde mismo lo había dejado y por lo que podía ver más excitado de lo que lo dejó.

- No te muevas Sherlock, no hasta que yo te lo diga.- Habló grabe y tomado la imagen del cuerpo desnudo en el centro del baño le afectaba todos sus sentidos, mirándolo a los ojos no le respondió pero sabía que le haría caso.

Ajustó el agua para que quedara como un fino hilo

John apoyó su espalda en la pared y comenzó a tocarse para Sherlock, utilizando sus manos completamente abiertas pasándolas por sus músculos y modelando las suaves formas de su torso, pellizco sus pezones y rodo sus dedos sobre estos hasta que respondieron tomando un fuerte tono rosado.

- Sherlock, debes mirarme, mmmh… justo aquí.- anunció tomando sin regodearse su miembro acariciándolo arriba y abajo lentamente abarcando toda la carne expuesta. - No te toques SHERLOCK, dije que no te movieras.- Le advirtió suave mordiéndose el labio dándole énfasis a su nombre, quería que escuchara su voz excitada, que le viera, que lo deseara hasta ser capaz de abandonar su sistema racional y calculador que era su estilo de vida. - Pero sabes que no te prohibí hablar.- Terminó la frase exhalando aire con fuerza.

- No sé… qué decir.- Susurró sin perder de vista el vaivén de la mano de John.

- Podrías ahh… - Tuvo que tomar una pausa para hablar, aquella voz grabe le ponía. - Podrías empezar por decirme que quieres que haga.- Continuó hablando en suaves murmullos.

- ¿Esto es un juego sexual?- Preguntó con suspicacia, casi rompiendo el ambiente.

- ¡Por dios Sherlock! Obvio que lo es… es que no puedes simplemente jugarlo sin... ¡Ahhh dios!- Reclamó desesperándose

- Tranquilo John lo siento.- Una sonrisa perversa apareció en sus labios estremeciendo al que jugaba con su pene, John dejó de masturbarse para esperar las ordenes de Sherlock. -John ¿Puedes escuchar tu respiración agitada? Quiero que escuches los sonidos de tu cuerpo y hagas lo que yo diga, escucha mi voz con atención y no dejes de mirarme.- Marcaron desde el comienzo una intensa línea entre sus ojos, sin atreverse a cortarla en ningún momento.

- Sigue Sherlock. – Apresuró viendo como el otro dudaba en sus palabras. – Debes decirme que es lo que te gustaría que hiciera y yo lo haré.

- Acaricia tu cuello, ese lugar que sabes me gusta lamer con dedicación, pasa tus dedos lentamente.- Lo observó hacerlo unos segundos. - Baja lentamente tocando con tus yemas tu cuerpo hasta llegar al pectoral, quiero que lo acaricies en la dirección del músculo.- John obedeció tal cual le indicó. -Quiero que toques tus pezones tal cual lo haces en mí, con fuerza y suavidad hasta que pierdas el control, mientras bajas con una mano y tomas tu pene sin acariciarlo aún.- Esperó a que ejecutará la orden. - Mueve tus dedos con lentitud y acaricia el glande, ¿Vez esa pequeña gota pre-seminal?

- Dios sí.-

- Es mía, acaríciate como cuando yo lo hago con mi lengua…-

- ¡Ahh maldición!- Lo interrumpió, gemía por lo bajo, si seguía así no iba a necesitar mucho más para volver a correrse, aun así siguió la orden. - Sherlock dime que es lo que quieres que haga, dime que te gustaría.-

- Quiero tocarte John.- Pidió con más inseguridad de la que había sentido en su vida.

- No.- Fue la terminante respuesta de John, comenzando a acariciarse nuevamente con pereza, levantó una pierna y la apoyó en el borde de la bañera para conseguir un mejor acceso y una mejor vista para el castaño. - Sher-lock…no dejes de mirar…-

- Dios John.- Ya no podía resistir las ganas de tocarse, jamás pensó que esa parte de su cuerpo podía llegar a dolerle tanto sin haber recibido un golpe.

- Sherlock dime que te gustaría.- Susurró bajo, estaba que explotaba y si el detective no había entendido a que aspiraba el juego, se terminaría corriendo sin remedio y antes de tiempo.

- John – suspiro el nombre casi con necesidad. –Necesito… que me toques.-

- Esa es… Sherlock, es la respuesta correcta.- Finalmente dice dejando de hacer todo movimiento, el doctor le indica que se acerque. – Esto detective consultor es un juego, y cada vez que lo hacemos tú haces las mejores jugadas y luego te rindes, no es para nada justo.- Susurra tan bajo que es casi inaudible con el fuerte respirar de ambos y el chorro de agua que aún corre. – Tendrás que esperar a los movimientos de tu adversario esta vez…- Continuó hablando casi en un susurro acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios. – Así que tendrás que ser especifico, ya entendiste las reglas del juego.-

- Claramente.- Contestó en el mismo tono.

Estaban a punto de volver a besarse cuando un golpe sordo proveniente de la sala tal vez, los sacó de sus intenciones.

-Ve tú, tienes 120 segundos para solucionarlo y volver aquí.- John fue cortante y preciso, cerró la cortina del baño y prosiguió a ducharse de forma rápida.

Sherlock se amarra una toalla a la cintura y se pone su bata de baño saliendo a toda prisa para averiguar que pasaba. Era demasiado tarde como para ser un cliente y demasiado temprano para ser la señora Hudson de vuelta de su evento.

- ¡ ! Que hace aquí tan temprano.-

- ¿Temprano? Cariño ya es más de media noche, pensé que estarían despiertos.- Dijo observando el desorden y la ropa esparcida por todo el lugar, sin poder evitar notar que Sherlock llevaba una toalla y su bata de baño pero su cabello estaba perfectamente seco. - Les traje unos trozos de pastel de la fiesta, los dejé en el mesón.- Dijo moviéndose en dirección a la salida. - Y Sherlock… limpien el desastre de la cocina.- Terminó cerrando la puerta principal, era obvio que ella sabía, pensó el alto viéndola cerrar la puerta, y era obvio que quería amortiguar lo más posible los sonidos, por ello cerró la puerta completamente, cosa que ella jamás hacia.

- Bueno, si ella lo sabe no hay necesidad de aparentar, John no estará para nada feliz.- Tomó su celular y vio la hora, sin dar crédito a todo el tiempo que se le escapó en lo de la cocina y el baño. Saltó unos cuantos muebles y esquivó los vidrios en la cocina para volver al baño.

- La Sra. Hudson.- Fue lo único que dijo cerrando la puerta del baño tras de sí.

John lo esperaba sentado en el borde de la bañera con una toalla amarrada de igual forma que él.

- Tardaste 90 segundos, ¿Qué te parece? Ganamos tiempo.- Le indicó con su mano que se acercara, el detective solo obedeció, John lo tiro de los bordes de la bata y se aferró con una mano a su cabello atrayéndolo para besarlo con la pasión que habían dejado congelada antes de la interrupción.

Salen por la puerta de vidrio que da al cuarto del detective y se arrastran hasta la cama, John ya lo había despojado de la bata sin que se diera cuenta, lo empuja sobre la cama y se sube sobre el rápidamente poniéndole unas esposas amarrándolo al marco de la cama.

- ¿Y esto?-

- Ya te dije del juego, y creo que ya aprendiste las reglas, yo no confió en que tú puedas confiar lo suficiente en mí sin moverte, así que me parecieron adecuadas.-

El castaño lo miro con interrogación y sospecha, John supo inmediatamente la pregunta que se formaba en su cabeza.

- ¿Crees que eres el único que puede robar a Lestrade?- Contestó con movimientos felinos acomodándose a un costado de Sherlock

- El abrazo…- Comentó emocionado, rememorando ese suceso, aquel sorpresivo abrazo que tanto lo había molestado, ese abrazo que le pareció completamente innecesario y molesto, sonrió por saber el motivo.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Aclaraciones**

Veintiuno* básicamente es un juego de cartas en el que dos o más contrincantes se enfrentan ante un juez(caja) pidiendo tantas cartas como estimen convenientes con tal de lograr con la sumatoria de los dígitos de estas sea 21. El participante que se acerque más gana.

* Si leyeron los libros o por lo menos vieron otras películas de Sherlock Holmes sabrán que John Watson tiene problemas con el juego, y que también es un buen jugador. No sé porque esto no se ha incluido en la historia de la bbc xD es una gran característica del doctor.

*BDSM es la denominación usualmente empleada para designar una serie de prácticas y aficiones sexuales relacionadas entre sí y vinculadas a lo que se denomina sexualidad extrema no-convencional.

- Bueno gente hermosa primero que nada disculparme con los que siguen este fic por no haber publicado antes y por no saber cuándo voy a poder volver a publicar. Se agradecen los comentarios, mucho mucho amor para todos! Comenten a través de sus cuentas para poder contestarles!

- Gracias Shini por recordarme esto y que tenía este capítulo casi terminado ;D


End file.
